


Звездные войны на нашем пути

by ForeverNemi



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер вселенных "Звездного пути "Абрамса и "Звездных войн" Лукаса, не дословный ретеллинг, а размышления на тему, как это могло бы быть. Но если вы думаете, что скоро услышите "Люк, я твой отец", то, вероятнее всего, вы правы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вместо пролога

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Star Trek Reverse-2 и арт Давыдофф, который опубликован в конце фика

Вместо пролога  
Тарсус – четвертая планета своей системы, небольшая, сухая и почти бесплодная, на которой едва ли успевал вызревать урожай квадротритикале. Небольшое, по меркам основной части Галактики, население делилось на две неравные части: большей были земледельцы, живущие на нищенские доходы от продажи зерна, да и те почти полностью уходили на налоги, которыми обложил своих подданных Кодос. Второй же, совсем малочисленная, становились те, кому не было места за оросительными установками или на переработке, те, чья ненависть к навязанной жизни была сильнее страха перед смертью. Именно они были участниками любимого развлечения Кодоса, именно их недолгая жизнь становилась развлечением для тех, кто все остальное время проводил на полях или в хранилищах.  
  
Джиму не было места среди первых, его судьба была предрешена заранее. Ни мать, ни отчим, ни даже Сэм, затеявший с братом безобразную драку для того, чтобы хотя бы кулаками образумить его, не смогли переубедить Джима. И сейчас он, новичок, стоял у выхода на арену перед своим первым боем. Там, за узорной решеткой, тянулись длинные ряды, заполненные людьми. Может быть, среди них были и соседи семьи Джима и его отчима. Может быть, даже Фрэнк был там – мать с братом точно отказались смотреть на то, как Джима убивают. Похоже, единственным, кто не верил в свою скорую гибель, был только он сам. Тем лучше. Для всех это будет сюрпризом, ведь сегодня Джим погибать не намерен. Гораздо больше его волновал не сам бой, а возможный выигрыш. Кирк не был идиотом и, зная себя, сделал ставки на свою победу, а это были немалые суммы. Хватило бы и на новую машину, и на билет до ближайшей цивилизованной планеты, и матери с Сэмом осталось бы. Джим не врал себе, расставляя приоритеты.  
  
Вой толпы усилился, по рядам прошла волна – люди вставали, приветствуя того, кому поручили размазать Джима по песку арены. Своеобразный аперитив перед основными боями. Ну что ж, Джим любил не оправдывать чужих надежд.  
  
Появившийся в своей ложе Кодос дал сигнал к началу первого боя. Джим шел по горячему песку, обжигающему ступни, но не замечал этого. Он смотрел на ложу Кодоса, где рядом с этой мерзкой жабой сидели люди в форме, знакомой Джиму только по рассказам матери. Звездный Флот: серые мундиры, дельты на фуражках, чинно лежащих на коленях, незагорелые, привыкшие только к прохладному воздуху палуб и звездному ветру, лица. Рядом с Кодосом, даже не морщась от вони, исходившей от отвратительного тела правителя Тарсуса, сидел капитан. Джим был уверен, что это капитан, уж слишком он был похож на отца, каким его рисовала в своих рассказах мать.  
  
— Пер-р-рвый бой! – раздался над ареной усиленный громкоговорителями голос распорядителя боев. – Новичок Джеймс Кирк против Ур-р-рса!  
  
Джим должен был выйти первым, и публика, ждавшая своего любимчика Урса, встретила его протяжным возгласом. Кирк знал, что никто не будет выражать радость от его появления, он был нужен лишь для того, чтобы разогреть публику перед основными боями. И по всему выходило, что бой его не должен быть долгим: Урс славился тем, что разрывал противников на куски.  
  
Немного свежей крови для сухого песка арены – расчет был верным.  
  
Но Джим не верил в невыигрышные сценарии. По его расчетам выходило, что Урсу не протянуть против него и нескольких минут. Местные бойцы не думали о тактике и стратегии, а вот Джим – вполне. Он успел изучить своего противника, и теперь дело оставалось за малым. Не глядя по сторонам, не спуская глаз с Кодоса и его гостей, Джим вышел на середину арены. Бросив быстрый взгляд на капитана Звездного Флота, Джим отвернулся, чтобы увидеть, как будет выходить из противоположных ворот Урс. И он не заметил, как его появление заставило капитана, не совладавшего с собой, вскочить со своего места.  
  
  
Кроваво-красный туман – отличная завеса для любого убийства. Именно она помогает закрыть разум от того, что делает тело, отключить эмоции и мысли, оставив только слепую жажду. Джиму было, когда этому научиться. Свою первую драку с Фрэнком он затеял еще в двенадцать лет и предсказуемо огреб от здоровяка отчима ощутимых оплеух, а потом еще пару недель сидел взаперти в сарае, подпитывая свою ненависть и злость, вспоминая каждую секунду того, как перед глазами все покраснело.  
  
Это всегда выручало его. Стоило только вспомнить то, что обуревало Джима, когда он увидел, как Фрэнк бил его мать, а бедняга Сэм, первым вступившийся за нее, валялся на земле, становилось легче. Джим будто взлетал, сила в его кулаках подпитывалась от той детской злости и ненависти, и в каждом противнике он видел Фрэнка. С каждым днем и каждым годом, что он рос драчуном и забиякой, эта ненависть в нем только росла. Едва Джим думал о том, как мать рассказывала про отца – настоящего отца Кирка, Джорджа, капитана Звездного Флота, погибшего в бою с ромуланцами, — его охватывала еще и обида на нынешнюю жизнь: нищую, простую до отупения мозгов, бессмысленную и безнадежную. Джим был готов на все, чтобы выбраться из нее, и кулаками расчищал себе дорогу.  
  
Поэтому сейчас, едва увидев кроваво-красную пелену перед глазами, Джим бросился в бой, сворачивая Урсу челюсть, ломая руку, пробивая чередой ударов грудную клетку. Урс, который был на две головы выше, а шириной превосходил Кирка в два раза, начал покачиваться от его ударов под приветственный вой толпы, выбравшей себе сегодня нового фаворита. Джим, слыша их крики, пропитывался азартом и бил сильнее, на пределе собственных сил. Он пришел в себя, услышав тишину, и понял, что добивает уже бесчувственное тело. Служители арены, выбежавшие по сигналу Кодоса, оттащили его и увели, еще сопротивляющегося, внутрь подсобных помещений. Один укол местного доктора – и Джим потерял сознание, напоследок увидев, как миру перед глазами возвращаются привычные цвета.  
  
  
— Ты хорошо дрался.  
  
Джим с трудом открыл глаза, но снова зажмурился. В комнате, где он находился, было убийственно светло, хотя лампа, прикрученная под потолком, давала лишь приглушенный свет. Но даже таким после годов экономии электричества на Тарсусе он казался ослепляющим. Прикрыв глаза рукой, чтобы создать такую нужную сейчас тень, Джим осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Он больше бы поверил в то, что рядом с ним сидит хатт Кодос, а вовсе не тот, кого он увидел.  
  
— Вы же… капитан?  
  
— Капитан Кристофер Пайк, если быть точным, — кивнул тот. – Звездолет «Азимов», флагман Звездного флота в этом квадранте.  
  
— Рад за вас, — поморщился Джим, которому до сих пор было больно смотреть, да и горло нещадно царапало от сухости после безумия боя.  
  
— Полежи, — удержал его на месте Пайк, нажал кнопку рядом с кроватью Джима и приказал: — Воды.  
  
Тут же, словно караулила за дверью, в помещение вошла девушка в синем форменном костюме. В ее руках был стакан воды, и Джим, если быть честным, сейчас больше обрадовался именно ему, а не красивой девчонке. Жадно выпив все до дна, он попросил добавки, но девушка покачала головой.  
  
— Еще рано, — сказала она. – Я принесу вам еще воды через час, когда тошнота пройдет.  
  
— Тошно?.. – Джим даже не успел договорить, как его вывернуло отвратительной зеленой массой, а в глазах, и без того больных, полыхнуло резью. Желудок, казалось, ссохся до размеров ногтя, кишки крутило, а голову сковывало стальными ободами. Еще никогда Джиму не было так больно, и он старался просто дышать, чтобы не орать от сводящей с ума боли.  
  
— Это реакция организма на анестезию, — прокомментировал капитан. Его голос причинял еще большие мучения, теперь боль разливалась даже в ушах, и Джима снова стошнило. – Ты не привык к нашим лекарствам.  
  
— Какого хрена?.. – успел сказать Джим до того, как его вывернуло еще раз, теперь уже насухую.  
  
— На Тарсусе нет таких лекарств, — повторил капитан, набирая что-то на небольшом пульте возле кровати. Едва он отнял руку, как из открывшихся в углах комнаты ниш выехали два небольших робота. С тихим жужжанием они подъехали к кровати и, засыпав рвоту Джима странным, остро пахнущим порошком, убрали ее, оставив в воздухе едва заметный аромат хвои.  
  
— Где я? – напрягся Джим, едва роботы скрылись в тех же нишах. – Это же не Тарсус?  
  
— Нет, — с легким вздохом ответил Пайк. – Ты на «Азимове».  
  
Ему снова пришлось применить силу, чтобы удержать Кирка на кровати. Аппараты, прикрепленные в изголовье, противно запищали, и Джиму пришлось прикрыть уши ладонями.  
  
— Нам лучше поговорить, когда тебе станет лучше, — решил Пайк, снова вызвал ту девушку, и она ввела Джиму что-то точным и почти безболезненным уколом в шею. Снова теряя сознание, Джим подумал, что его жизнь в последнее время приобрела ни с чем несравнимое очарование предсказуемости.  
  
  
Второе пробуждение Кирка на борту «Азимова» было не в пример лучше. В этот раз он улыбался самой медсестре, а не стакану с водой и паре ложек каши, что она принесла. Это не помешало Джиму снова выпить воду до дна. Сразу после этого, с набитым куском яблока ртом, он попробовал улыбнуться девушке. Но, видимо, хваленая неотразимость Джима в открытом космосе дала сбой.  
  
Да, Джима было сложно обмануть. Он чувствовал костями легкую дрожь корабля, которая передавалась мерным гулом двигателей переборкам и корпусу. Но следовало убедиться, и Джим спросил у Пайка, вернувшегося к нему спустя пару минут после того, как вышла медсестра.  
  
— Где мы?  
  
— На пути к Звездной базе-4, — запросто ответил Пайк, словно речь шла об ужине.  
  
Джиму нечего было сказать, и он ждал, пока Пайк продолжит. Тот понял, что выхода нет, и поведение следует объяснить, но вместо этого он уставился на показания приборов, выведенные на экран над кроватью Кирка.  
  
— Вижу, тебе лучше, — заметил Пайк. – Это замечательно.  
  
— Сэр?..  
  
— Джим, надеюсь, ты правильно меня поймешь, – сдался тот, видя, как Джим на него смотрит. – Я тебя украл.  
  
— Много за меня не дадут.  
  
— Это как сказать, — рассмеялся Пайк. – Не мог тебя там оставить.  
  
— Передо мной сложно устоять, — согласился Джим. – Но это не объясняет, почему вы это сделали.  
  
Вместо ответа Пайк вздохнул, перевел взгляд с экрана на Джима и неожиданно ласково улыбнулся. Это, признаться, настораживало. Джим подобрался, готовясь, но Пайк положил руку ему на плечо, и в этом прикосновении не было угрозы.  
  
— Вайнона тоже живет там? – неожиданно спросил Пайк, и Джим кивнул. Куда же она денется с Тарсуса – проклятой всеми богами планетки. Иногда ему казалось, что мать специально заперла себя там, подальше от основных космических путей, подальше от воспоминаний об отце. За что она наказывала себя, живя с козлом Фрэнком, заодно мучая и сыновей, Джиму было невдомек.  
  
— Уверен, она все так же красива, как и была, — мечтательно улыбался Пайк, глядя куда-то в подпространство. Это очень не понравилось Джиму. Следовало вывести капитана из его мыслей, а заодно понять, какого хрена он делает.  
  
— Вы с ней знакомы?  
  
— Да, и с твоим отцом я тоже был знаком, — Пайк знал, чем удивить собеседника. – Я служил на «Кельвине» вместе с твоими родителями. Поэтому не смог оставить тебя там.  
  
— Я вас сильно удивлю, если скажу, что ни черта не понимаю?  
  
— Нет, Джим, не сильно, — успокоил Пайк. – Я пытаюсь объяснить, почему забрал тебя. Не могу ставить сына Джорджа на этой планетке. Я бы и Вайнону забрал, и Сэма. Милый был малыш, ты знаешь? Бегал за отцом по палубам «Кельвина»…  
  
Здоровяк Сэм, женившийся на дочери соседа и взявший под управление его ферму, никак не вязался в голове Джима с «милым малышом». Брат сделал свой выбор, хотя альтернативы и не было. Идти на бои к Кодосу противоречило его миролюбию. Только Джим, никак не представлявший себя за пультом оросительной системы или командующим роботами-уборщиками урожая, выбрал такой путь.  
  
— У меня было мало времени, Кодос дал всего пару минут для того, чтобы я мог увидеть тебя. Твой бой, знаешь ли, произвел на великого хатта впечатление.  
  
Джим скромно пожал плечами.  
  
— Поэтому мы и торопились. Едва мы оказались на борту, корабль взял старт к звездной базе.  
  
— Если вам кажется, что вы хорошо объясняете, то это не так. Зачем вы это сделали?  
  
— Все просто, — рассмеялся Пайк. – Я увезу тебя на базу, а оттуда отправлю на Землю – в Академию флота.  
  
— А меня спросить вы не забыли?  
  
— Извини, но нет. Даже не думал спрашивать разрешения, — без тени смущения ответил Пайк. – Поверь, я делаю это только для тебя. И через четыре года, когда получишь свое первое назначение, ты будешь мне благодарен.  
  
— Я бы на вашем месте не был так уверен.  
  
— Но ты пока не на моем месте, — уверенно сказал Пайк. – А когда окажешься – поймешь, что я был прав, забрав тебя оттуда. Ты бы не выжил там, Джим. А я хочу дать тебе шанс.  
  
Уже у выхода, поставив ногу между створок автоматических дверей, чтобы они не закрывались, Пайк обернулся и добавил:  
  
— У тебя будет шанс, которого не было у твоего отца, Джим. Отдыхай. Мы прибудем на базу через три дня.  
  
  
Пайк оказался верен своему слову. Джиму не удавалось больше поговорить с ним. Все его время было занято лечением, обследованием, а потом просто отдыхом. От безделья Джим флиртовал с симпатичной сестричкой, с ее сменщицей, хотел было обаять и местного доктора, но он оказался благообразным старичком лет шестидесяти, и Джим отказался от этой затеи. Все три дня он самым паршивым образом скучал, и появление Пайка к концу пути воспринял даже с удовольствием.  
  
— Мы почти на месте, — сообщил капитан, поздоровавшись. Джим молчал, но Пайка это не смущало. – Скоро я передам тебя под опеку одного из преподавателей Академии. Так что, если ты собирался сбежать, можешь забыть об этом.  
  
— Вам когда-нибудь говорили, что вы умны? – с нескрываемым сарказмом спросил Джим.  
  
— Да, — улыбнулся невозмутимый Пайк. – Именно поэтому я капитан звездолета. А ты еще даже не студент Академии.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что я им и не буду, — не сдавался Джим. – Откуда вы знаете, что я поступлю?  
  
— Тебя только это волнует? – удивился Пайк. – Хороший признак. Я уж думал, что ты заявишь, что сбежишь на базе или уже на Земле, но не будешь подчиняться.  
  
— Ну, или так, — надулся Джим, который, к сожалению, об этом даже не подумал.  
  
— В любом случае, у тебя не выйдет: ни сбежать, ни провалить экзамен в Академию. Твой спутник, — Пайк несколько замялся, подбирая это определение, но Джиму было не до того, чтобы разбираться в полутонах его речи, — не тот, от кого бы ты, или кто-то вообще, смог сбежать. А если меня не обманывает интуиция – а она никогда так со мной не шутила – то твоя наследственность не позволит тебе не поступить. Как видишь, все твои планы обречены заранее.  
  
— Да это про всю мою жизнь, — пробормотал Джим, растирая мгновенно взмокшее лицо ладонями.  
  
— Выше нос, парень, — голос Пайка стал проникновенным, каким-то отеческим, что ли, и Джима это царапнуло. Вообще-то, с ним еще никто так не говорил, никогда за всю его жизнь. Желание поверить Пайку появилось против воли Джима, но он не готов был так просто сдаться. – Ты поймешь, что это для твоего блага. Пусть даже не сразу, но все равно поймешь.  
  
— Да черт с вами, — сдался Джим. – Делайте, что хотите.  
  
— Верный выбор! – похвалил Пайк. – А пока собирайся. Мы почти прибыли.  
  
Джим огляделся, будто в поисках багажа.  
  
— Боюсь, не успею, у меня так много вещей.  
  
Пайк рассмеялся, и это было немного обидно. Быть объектом для шуток Кирк не привык. Ему привычнее было пробиваться по жизни кулаками или очаровательной улыбкой, но никак не смехом – причем, над ним самим.  
  
— Пойдем, — Пайк помог ему встать. За три дня мышцы Джима стали похожи на кисель, шаги давались нетвердо, поэтому он взял Пайка под локоть, раз уж тот сам так любезно предложил. – Серьезно, сынок. Не держи на меня зла. Я не мог тебя оставить там. Это нечестно по отношению к твоему отцу.  
  
— Да бросьте, — поморщился Джим. – Это, все-таки, лучше Тарсуса. Все в мире лучше Тарсуса.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — утешил Пайк. – Тебе понравится на Земле. И в Академии тоже.  
  
— Угу, — буркнул Джим, становясь на платформу транспортатора. – Как скажете.  
  
Инженер за пультом уже набрал комбинацию координат, когда Пайк произнес:  
  
— Твой отец всегда говорил, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает.  
  
Джим, услышав это, хотел было сказать, что его отцу это не пригодилось, но не успел. Искрящиеся вихри транспортатора опутали его, чтобы спустя доли секунды перенести его на платформу Звездной базы.  
  
  
Стоп, спокойно. За последние пару минут Джим и так насмотрелся на всяких уродов, некоторые и на людей-то похожи не были. Все-таки, на Тарсусе не было такого разнообразия рас: почти все, жившие там, были гуманоидами. Но там точно никто не видел вулканца.  
  
И, положа руку на сердце, Джим подумал бы, что парень жарче кипятка, если бы его высокомерный вид не был настолько холодным. Странное он производил впечатление, да и Джим еще не был до конца уверен в своей догадке:  
  
— Он что, вулканец?  
  
— Именно так, Джим. И пялиться невежливо, — тихо ответил Пайк, едва не за руку ведя Джима к стоявшему в центре толпы, но все равно казавшемуся одиноким, вулканцу. Но Джима не так легко было заткнуть. — Ты что, впервые видишь вулканца?  
  
— Ну да, — ответил Кирк. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Вулканцев на Тарсусе никогда не было. Да там вообще было мало приличных людей. Пайк, услышав это, остановился.  
  
— Джим, — медленно, будто подбирая слова, начал он. – Что твоя мать рассказывала об отце?  
  
Странный был вопрос. Из того, что мать говорила, Джим помнил только то, что отец был капитаном «Кельвина», а еще – храбрым до безумия человеком, пожертвовавшим собой для того, чтобы спасти экипаж своего корабля. Это всегда обижало маленького Джима. Неужели отцу были важнее эти чужие ему люди, а не их семья, не сам Джим, который родился в тот момент, когда его отец погибал на разрушающемся корабле? Зачем он бросил маму, Сэма и самого Джима ради того, чтобы эти чужие люди жили? Он ведь был нужнее своей семье, а не им…  
  
Эти вопросы, как и в детстве, вызвали в нем злость и полузабытую обиду на отца. Пайк почувствовал это, сжал его плечо и проникновенно, не выходя из роли доброй феи-крестной, сказал:  
  
— То есть, ты не знаешь, что у твоего отца была Сила?  
  
— Чего?  
  
Возглас Кирка, громкий и невежливый, привлек к нему внимание тех, кто проходил мимо, и вулканца, заметившего Пайка со спутником. Он немедленно отправился к ним, и Джима почти заворожило то, как он рассекал хаос толпы, оставаясь спокойным и невозмутимым. Словно нож сквозь масло, он даже не шел — он тек через людей, немедленно освобождавших ему путь.  
  
— Капитан Пайк, — поприветствовал вулканец. – Рад снова видеть вас.  
  
— Я тоже, — улыбнулся Пайк. – Спасибо, что не отказал помочь.  
  
— Это моя обязанность, — церемонно кивнул вулканец и посмотрел на не сводившего с него глаз Джима.  
  
— Это Джеймс Кирк, — поспешил представить его Пайк. – Твой подопечный на пути к Земле. Джим, это Спок, один из преподавателей Академии. И перестань так пялиться!  
  
Последние слова он произнес громким шепотом, но Спок все равно услышал и удивленно приподнял левую бровь. Джим все смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд. Для него этот день был перенасыщен событиями: рассказ Пайка об отце, живой настоящий вулканец, замаячивший перед Кирком шанс попасть в Академию Звездного Флота, о которой он и мечтать не смел на Тарсусе, — все это было действительно слишком.  
  
— Джим, — вывел его из задумчивости Пайк. Кирк тут же очнулся, отвел взгляд от острой прямой брови вулканца и посмотрел на капитана. – Тебе пора.  
  
— Именно так, — тут же согласился Спок. – «Антарес» стартует через тринадцать минут, и нам уже следует быть на борту.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился Джим, посмотрел на Пайка, не зная, как с ним попрощаться, но тот помог. С легкой улыбкой он обнял Джима, прижал к себе и сказал на ухо:  
  
— Знаешь, сынок, тебя ждет большое будущее. Если только ты сам его себе не испортишь. – Пайк прижал его еще ближе к себе, почти выбивая из Кирка дух. – И не сопротивляйся Силе, если почувствуешь ее в себе.  
  
— Вы про какую силу? – удивился Джим, но Пайк выпустил его из объятий и несильно толкнул в спину, направляя к равнодушно смотрящему на них Споку. – Удачной дороги.  
  
— Прощайте, капитан, — склонил голову Спок.  
  
— До свидания, Спок, — попрощался и Пайк. – Пока, Джим. Веди себя хорошо, я буду следить.  
  
— Конечно, мамочка, — закатил глаза Кирк. – Я буду звонить тебе каждое воскресенье.  
  
Пайк рассмеялся, и Джим слышал его и чувствовал его взгляд все то время, пока следовал за Споком к стыковочному ангару базы.  
  
  
— Ну, и каково это – быть вулканцем? – спросил Джим, усевшись рядом со Споком в шаттле. Конечно, это было плохим заходом для флирта, но Джим и не знал, как себя вести с этим памятником изо льда. Вулканец, изумленно подняв бровь (на автоматическом управлении она у него была, что ли?), посмотрел на Кирка как на, к его досаде, неожиданно заговорившее животное.  
  
— Великолепно, — ответил Спок.  
  
— О, — стушевался Кирк. Да и что было на это ответить? Его спутник вообще не вызывал желания болтать о погоде, поэтому Джим замолчал. Это было трудно, но он справился, и все время, что они летели к кораблю, просто рассматривал все, что попадалось на глаза, избегая глядеть на Спока. Темнота космоса в иллюминаторе, люди и не очень, летевшие с ними – там было еще два вулканца, черт возьми, куда Джим вообще попал? — потом за стеклом появились ярко освещенные борта с надписью «Антарес», и вот здесь сердце Джима екнуло.  
  
Он всю жизнь мечтал о том, как вырвется с Тарсуса, как найдет свой собственный путь, как станет похожим на отца и будет великим капитаном. Мечтать об этом было легко – на Тарсусе, где не было никаких путей для осуществления мечты. Джим только храбрился, доказывая брату и случайным любовникам, что добьется своего, но никто по-настоящему ему не верил.  
  
Да и он сам с каждым годом все меньше в это верил.  
  
Слишком уж походила на болото его прежняя жизнь. Чем больше трепыхаешься – тем сильнее увязаешь. Нужен был рычаг и толчок для того, чтобы выбраться из нее.  
  
И вот, к великому его удивлению, этот рычаг нашелся. Без участия Кирка, без его согласия Пайк взял и будто за шкирку вытянул его, показав дорогу в новую жизнь. Этого не должно было случиться, но произошло.  
  
И Джим точно не тот, кто был бы против. У него дух захватывало только от мыслей о том, что его ждет. Как там сказал Пайк? Четыре года? Да Джим в лепешку расшибется, чтобы опередить самого себя.  
  
  
Спок попрощался с ним, едва шаттл приземлился в ангаре «Антареса», и не сказать, чтобы Джим очень горевал об его потере. Хуже спутника мог быть только триббл, с которыми на Тарсусе шла настоящая война. Но трибблов хотя бы можно было погладить, да и урчали те очень мило. Спок же за все время полета не произнес и слова и на Кирка не смотрел.  
  
Не то чтобы Джиму этого очень хотелось, конечно.  
  
Он не привык, чтобы его так вдохновенно игнорировали, когда он сам был не против. Это задевало. Но Джим не мог, да и не хотел, долго переживать из-за такой ерунды – в сравнении с его новой жизнью, конечно же. В другое время Джим бы из спортивного интереса попробовал… Но это было бы в другое время, и не о чем было жалеть сейчас. А если вспомнить о том, что Спок преподает там, куда Джим едет учиться, то все складывалось даже правильно.  
  
Джим шел за девчонкой в короткой красной юбочке, мерно шагавшей перед ним, чтобы показать путь к его каюте. Прическа у нее была сногсшибательная, даже идеальные ножки в черных лаковых полусапожках не так привлекали его внимание. Длинные светлые волосы, переплетенные тысячей косичек, свивались на ее голове в причудливую башню, и Джим никак не мог отвести глаз, пытаясь понять, как закреплена вся эта конструкция. Он не успевал смотреть по сторонам, и когда девушка остановилась возле одной из дверей в длинном коридоре восьмой палубы «Антареса», это стало сюрпризом.  
  
— Слушай, а как все это держится? – спросил он, но девушка вместо ответа нажала кнопку у дверей, махнула Джиму напоследок, вталкивая его внутрь, и ушла, не раскрыв своего секрета. – Ну и ладно!  
  
Какие они все странные на этом корабле, ни одного нормального человека. Джим уже и пожалеть был готов, что согласился на задумку Пайка.  
  
— Еще один! – раздался голос у Джима за спиной. – Я же просил, никого ко мне не селить!  
  
— Оу, — Джим обернулся. За ним на одной из двух кроватей каюты сидел встрепанный мужик в потертой куртке. – Привет.  
  
Вместо ответа тот что-то пробурчал и отвернулся.  
  
— А я – Джим, очень приятно, — в тон ему ответил Кирк.  
  
В череде идиотов на этом корабле прибыло. Мало ему было вулканца, у которого каждое слово было дороже золотого слитка, девчонки с водонапорной башней вместо прически, так теперь еще и этот мужлан достался в соседи. Впору было нарушить данное себе обещание и слинять с "Антареса". Начало путешествия оптимизма не внушало. Не будет ли дальше еще хуже?  
  
Он тоже лег на свою кровать, и в это время корабль стартовал. Джим снова, словно слился с каждой переборкой и цепью звездолета, чувствовал, как отпускают парковочный тормоз, как двигатели начинают работу, передавая кораблю легкую дрожь предвкушения перед полетом.  
  
— Снова варп, — пробормотал сосед Джима, зарываясь лицом в подушку. – Я устал от этого блевать.  
  
— Может, ты в туалете поселишься? – от чистого предложил Джим. — Там у тебя точно не будет плохих соседей.  
  
— Пошел ты, — донеслось в ответ.  
  
Да что за чертов день!  
  
Словно по просьбе Джима путешествие их было недолгим. В конце концов, вместо Леонарда соседом Джима мог быть Спок, а это точно удлинило их путь как минимум в три раза. На четвертом варпе корабль достиг Земли на второй день полета. К прибытию Кирк успел познакомиться с соседом, оказавшимся, к счастью, нормальным мужиком. Правда, Боунс всю дорогу рассказывал Джиму про бывшего дружка, из-за которого потерял корабль, непыльную и денежную работенку, да еще и влез в долги. Рассказ перемежался глотками отличного сатурнианского бренди, что скрасило их беседу. Оказалось, что Маккой тоже летит на Землю, чтобы поступить в Академию – «Лучший выход, чтобы парни Ласло не добрались до моих костей и не собрали их в обратном порядке». Джим в ответ поведал о своей жизни, хотя это заняло гораздо меньше времени. Послушать Маккоя было интересно, и к прибытию они уже были лучшими друзьями. Иногда их беседы прерывал вежливый стук в дверь, и на третий раз Джим мог бы выиграть пари, если бы ставил на то, что это Спок. Вулканец проходил в каюту, кивал Маккою вместо приветствия, осматривался и заверял Джима, что рад все еще наблюдать его на борту. В ответ на это Джим криво улыбался, выпроваживал Спока за порог, и еще минут по десять после этого они с Леонардом обсуждали, каково жить с палкой в заднице.  
  
— Зато осанка идеальна, — заметил Леонард, и Джим не мог не согласиться.  
  
Дружба — вот, что может сделать безделье, бренди, общий объект для насмешек и ошеломляющее одиночество двух человек, нашедших себя друг в друге.  
  
Наверное, это был хороший знак.


	2. Три года спустя

— Повтори-ка, что мы тут делаем? Я забыл, что ты врал в прошлый раз.  
  
Иногда Джим ненавидел Судьбу за то, что в тот проклятый день, когда он оказался на «Антаресе», его соседом стал Маккой. Эта язвительная и слишком умная – для своей внешности – сволочь, не упускала шанса отпустить в сторону Джима шпильку. Сам Маккой объяснял это маленькой дружеской местью за розыгрыши самого Кирка, но Джим ему не верил. Он-то, в отличие от Боунса, был настоящим другом и знал, что тот запал на блондиночку Чэпел, сидевшую сейчас на траве перед кампусом, как и остальные ее однокурсники, и внимавшую очередной пространной речи их Мастера.  
  
И если было что-то на свете, что Джим ненавидел больше, чем язвительность Боунса, так это серые хламиды вулканцев и их учеников. Эта серость словно поглощала все цвета мира, да и весь мир целиком вокруг себя. А может быть, Джиму просто так казалось, потому что все, что находилось рядом со Споком, сливалось в какое-то расплывчатое пятно.  
  
Но Боунсу об этом знать было необязательно.  
  
Поэтому Джим поднялся, сорвал с ветки пару груш и протянул одну Маккою.  
  
— Если ты думаешь, что я буду есть немытые фрукты, то ты, кажется, окончательно рехнулся, — пробурчал тот, но грушу взял.  
  
К счастью, у Джима не было таких задвигов, поэтому свой фрукт просто вытер о расстегнутую форменную куртку и со вкусом откусил от золотистого бочка. Грушевый сок, пачкая губы, потек по подбородку, и Джим стер липкие капли тыльной стороной ладони. А так как гигиена не была его сильной стороной, как бы не старался Маккой, то Джим облизал и руку тоже.  
  
И нет, он сделал это не для того, чтобы нечаянно заметить, как Спок смотрит на него. Неизвестно, кого Джим хотел обмануть, но точно не Маккоя. Проследив за направлением взгляда друга, Леонард скорчил такую рожу, что груша в руке Джима мгновенно съежилась. Но Джим был не из тех, кто легко сдается.  
  
Маккой, не дождавшись от него ответа на свою догадку, лег на траву, закинув руки за голову, и уставился на учеников вулканца, которые в этот самый момент – точно по уже известному всем расписанию – сняли свои серые хламиды и остались в тонких тренировочных костюмах с эмблемой Академии. Ткань была эластичной, впитывала влагу и запахи, но основное ее достоинство было, конечно, в том, что они облегали как вторая кожа. Именно из-за этого пара десятков других студентов, гулявших тут же и по той же причине, что и Джим с Леонардом, сели на траву, не сводя глаз с начавших самую аппетитную часть тренировки кадетов. Кажется, одной из основных причин этого были бесконечные ноги Ухуры, завернувшейся в крендель, но при этом внимательно слушающей Спока. Тот, хоть и показывал своим ученикам что-то из подобия вулканской йоги, не прерываясь, рассуждал о чем-то, чего Джим и Леонард не слышали, но вполне могли догадаться.  
  
— Откройся навстречу солнцу, прими себя как часть мира, — с долгих вздохом произнес Маккой. – Секта какая-то.  
  
Нелюбовь к вулканцам Маккой перенял от Джима, который и не скрывал свое отношение, твердя об этом после, перед и во время – чертовых тестов, которые обязаны были сдавать все, начиная с первокурсников. Именно этот тест и выявлял кадетов, мгновенно переводившихся со своих курсов на факультет к вулканцам. О том, что Джиму тоже следовало там учиться, без устали твердил вернувшийся полтора года назад из пятилетней миссии Пайк. Но Джим не сдавался.  
  
За время обучения он с удивлением узнал много нового о своем отце и его смерти, и это нисколько не добавило ему любви к вулканцам. А Пайк же убеждал его, что именно из-за принятия Джорджем Силы он и стал героем. Джиму было все равно. Ему все больше казалось, что если бы не Сила, то отец спасся бы и остался с ним и матерью. Поэтому Джим с превеликим удовольствием проваливал эти знаменитые тесты. Третий же ждал его очень скоро. Вся Академия делала ставки на то, сможет ли мастер Мару в этот раз найти в Джиме искру Силы или же Кирк придумает что-то, от чего еще неделю будет отходить вся Академия.  
  
Маккой не мог остаться в стороне от всего этого и, пользуясь своей близостью к причине ажиотажа, уже неделю терроризировал Джима на тему того, как тот собирается поступать в этот раз. Самого Леонарда, как догадывался Кирк, грызли сомнения, и подпитывались они именно тем, что уже который день Джим проводил у кампуса вулканцев.  
  
— Можно спросить? – снова оживился Маккой, но при этом он все еще глаз не сводил с Чэпел. Джим был рад этому. Так ему ничто не мешало тоже искоса посматривать на что-то внушающего своим ученикам Спока. Даже то, что его ноги, идеально вытянутые в стороны, поднимались все выше над землей, тогда как сам Спок держался только на руках, не мешало ему о чем-то размеренно и тихо говорить. Ученики внимали каждому слову, и лица их осеняла идиотская благодать.  
  
Идиоты с промытыми мозгами.  
  
— Можно, — снизошел до ответа Кирк, которого злило то, что он смотрит на Спока, а тот заполоняет мир своей чертовой вулканской невозмутимостью. Сам Спок тоже вызывал в нем противоречивые чувства, хотя Джим не врал самому себе. Он почти сразу после первого теста немного слишком сильно запал на вулканца, и это нисколько его не радовало. Иногда ему даже казалось, что отказ пройти тест немного связан и со Споком, но это Джиму не нравилось еще сильнее.  
  
— Что будет в этот раз? – снова отвлек его Леонард.  
  
— Фейерверк, — по слогам ответил задумавшийся о чем-то Джим. – Настоящий фейерверк.  
  
— То есть, в этот раз ты им поддашься? – искренне удивился Маккой.  
  
— Хрена с два, — выплюнул Джим. – Пусть проникаются солнцем без меня. В конце концов, я же не могу закинуть ноги за уши.  
  
Маккой хмыкнул – наверняка поставил на Джима, а потом уставился на занимавшихся кадетов, только в этот раз следил вовсе не за Чэпел.  
  
— Гейла гнется, как проволока, — простонал он. Джим, посмотрев на зеленокожую красотку, вздохнул следом. В этом Гейле не было равных.  
  
Увидев, как Джим на нее смотрит, Гейла подмигнула ему, заслужив этим осуждающий взгляд всевидящего Спока. После он посмотрел на Джима, и тот мгновенно поднялся.  
  
— Пошли отсюда, – дернул он Маккоя. – Тут слишком скучно.  
  
— Да неужели? – почти искренне удивился Маккой, от которого снова ничего не укрылось. – Может, тебе все-таки перейти на их факультет?  
  
— Не помню, чтобы у меня неожиданно выросли и заострились уши. Без меня, Боунс. Эта вечеринка точно без меня.  
  
— Правда? – искренне удивился Маккой. – А мог бы быть поближе к Споку…  
  
— Зачем мне быть к нему ближе, если я могу быть дальше? – усмехнулся Джим. – Как ты там говоришь? «Не отказывайся от стейка, особенно, если вместо него тебе предлагают тыквенную запеканку»?  
  
— Я никогда так не говорил.  
  
— Да? – удивился Джим. – А как было бы на тебя похоже.  
  
  
Утром перед тестом Маккой поднялся пораньше, а Джима разбудил уже запах принесенного им кофе. Мгновенно проснувшись, он протянул руку за своим стаканчиком, но Боунс коварно убрал его, дразня Кирка.  
  
— Дай! – приказал Джим, зная, что утром его мозга и голосовых связок не хватит на что-то большее. Маккой же все еще держал кофе на вытянутой руке прямо над ним.  
  
— Пока не расскажешь, что задумал, ничего не полу…  
  
Леонард недооценил Джима. Ловкий и коварный удар по колену – и Маккой покачнулся, выпустил стаканчик из руки, и его, умудрившись не пролить ни капли, поймал Джим.  
  
— Для этого мне не нужна Сила, — усмехнулся он и залпом выпил кофе.  
  
— Ладно, — казалось, сдался Леонард. – Я все равно узнаю.  
  
— Это не сложно, — подтвердил Джим. – Все дело в том, что у меня нет Силы.  
  
По лицу друга было понятно, что он снова не поверил ни единому слову, но Джиму было плевать. Умывшись, побрившись и надев официальную кадетскую форму, он отправился в главную аудиторию Академии, чтобы в третий раз провалить тест, еще раз увидеть недовольным старика Кобаяши и навсегда закрыть эту тему. Ведь не станут же они и в четвертый раз проверять его? История отношений Джима и вулканцев давно превратилась в местную легенду и повод для шуток.  
  
  
Маккой сидел на предпоследнем ряду аудитории, подальше от волнующихся мамочек и прочих родственников первокурсников, которые рассаживались впереди. Сам Джим сел на третий ряд с краю, чтобы не мешать тем, кто будет спускаться в центр аудитории на небольшое возвышение, где уже рассаживались вулканцы. Пайка не было видно, что немного огорчало. Джим успел соскучиться по нему. Но Пайк пропадал где-то на верфях, следя за последними работами на «Энтерпрайз», и Джим прекрасно понимал его. Если бы ему в руки попала такая красавица, он бы немедленно женился, и плевать, что браки между людьми и космическими кораблями официально не разрешены. Главное, что не запрещены, и уж Джим нашел бы лазейку в Уставе и законах, чтобы навсегда заполучить ее себе. Пайк – счастливчик.  
  
Джим вздохнул и посмотрел на сцену. В центре сидел старик Мару, которому только из-за уважения перед возрастом и опытом до сих пор позволяли проводить саму церемонию. Кирку же казалось, что тому давно пора на покой, а право проведения теста стоило бы уже отдать кому-то помоложе. С другой стороны, если бы это был Спок, то перед Джимом стояла бы другая задача: вместо провала теста не начать, например, фантазировать, что было бы очень – очень! – неудобно в такой ситуации. Поэтому Джим был немного рад, что это снова, уже в третий раз, будет мастер Мару.  
  
Студенты потихоньку успокаивались, их родители тоже затихали, хотя то и дело слышались редкие перешептывания, а одна особенно чувствительная мамаша даже плакала. Конечно, многим, да почти всем, хотелось бы, чтобы в их детях нашли искру Силы. Даже небольшая ее крупинка – это удача и слава на весь род. Но Джим этого убеждения не разделял. В его семье была Сила, и ничего хорошего это не принесло. Когда мастер Мару призвал всех к порядку и объявил, что церемония началась, все замолчали, и в полной тишине в круг вулканцев вышел первый кадет. Джим, как постоянный посетитель, должен был идти последним, поэтому расслабился и просто ждал, жалея только о том, что нельзя поиграть на карманном падде в «Звезду смерти». У него еще осталось две жизни, а впереди маячил рекорд. Осторожно оглянувшись, Джим достал падд, запустил игру и приготовился разделаться с соперниками в считанные секунды. На удивление, игра шла хорошо. Получив бонусом еще одну жизнь, Джим попробовал считерить так, как недавно советовали на форуме. Тратить имеющиеся жизни на это было глупо, а лишнюю было не жаль. Любопытство сильнее.  
  
Форумный гений не наврал. Все так и было. Джим даже не потерял жизнь, открыв бонусный уровень, в котором не было штурмовиков, зато на выбор стояли ящики с оружием, здоровьем и шмотками – можно было обеспечить персонажа на десяток уровней вперед. А если слухи не врали, то в потайном месте хранился еще и кристалл, которым можно было зарядить перса Силой или придать ускорения при наборе определенной комбинации. Джим кусал нижнюю губу, сосредоточенно пытаясь отыскать артефакт. И тот, к великому его удивлению, обнаружился почти сразу – в двойном дне ящика с деньгами. Это было так неожиданно и просто отлично, что Джим, забывшись, воскликнул «Есть!», на секунду оглушив сам себя и аудиторию. Гнетущая тишина была лучшим сигналом о том, что Джим где-то накосячил.  
  
Осторожно подняв глаза от падда и стараясь сохранить на лице выражение «Я здесь ни при чем», Джим увидел, что на него смотрят и кадеты, и их родители, и вулканцы. Мару даже не опустил руку, прижатую к лицу очередного кадета, с явным томлением ждущего, что он сейчас вольется в редкие, но такие желанные ряды.  
  
Кажется, Джим даже слышал, как где-то на последнем ряду Маккой приложился ладонью о лицо.  
  
А еще на Джима смотрел Спок, и это было одновременно круто и плохо, потому что на бесстрастном лице, при должной тренировке, конечно, можно было прочесть «О, Сурак, что за идиот?». Примерно так себя чувствовал и Джим.  
  
— Кадет Кирк, — раздался голос Мару. Джим мгновенно вскочил со своего места, одернул форму и с готовностью посмотрел на мастера, который, отпустив очередного неудачника, обратил все внимание на него. – Если вы скучаете, то можете спуститься к нам. Ваша посещаемость церемонии достойна вознаграждения.  
  
— Спасибо, мастер, — бодро ответил Джим. – Но я готов подождать своей очереди. Не думаю, что в этот раз нас ждут какие-то сюрпризы.  
  
Вулканцы, сидевшие вокруг Мару, одновременно опустили головы, и Джим не был уверен, что они не пытались спрятать улыбки. Только Спок цепко смотрел на него, не отпуская взглядом, и Джиму становилось неуютно.  
  
— Я буду вынужден настаивать, — Мару даже жестом указал Джиму на место перед собой, куда опускались на колени все проходящие проверку. Из-за спины раздался грубый маккоевский шепот: «Иди уже!», и Джим подумал, что это было бы неплохо. Освободится пораньше и добьет чертову «Звезду» с рекордом. Он спускался к центру аудитории, стараясь сохранить безразличное выражение лица. Но подлый шепоток снова оживал в нем, говоря, что в этот раз все может измениться. Джим, хоть и не верил в это, все равно боялся, что в нем найдут эту чертову искру, испортившую жизнь отцу и ему самому на годы вперед. Встав перед Мару, Джим закрыл глаза и поднял лицо вверх, чтобы мастеру было удобно положить пальцы на пси-точки. Но тот замешкался, вокруг Джима зашуршало что-то – наверняка вулканские одежды, — а потом стихло. Пальцы, коснувшиеся лица, были прохладными и гладкими, и Джим мимолетно удивился, как в таком возрасте Мару удается сохранить руки молодого человека. Но мысль быстро ускользнула, едва над головой прозвучал знакомый, но точно не принадлежащий Мару, голос.  
  
— Откройся, — и Джиму стало немного страшно – как и раньше, когда суровый голос приказывал ему открыть разум для контакта с вулканцем. Против воли, сдаваясь сильному, Джим подчинился и почувствовал, как в его разум потянулись теплые тонкие щупальца, с мастерством поисковых ботов искавшие малейшую крупицу Силы. Джим сильнее зажмурился, повторяя про себя, что он пуст, чист, обычен, но щупальца тянулись все дальше и дальше, опутывали собой его разум, мягко сжимаясь вокруг, запуская все новые отростки глубже.  
  
Джим ненавидел это!  
  
В этот раз все было чуть иначе. То, с каким тщанием и умением вулканец проникал в разум Джима, пугало, потому что казалось, что именно он и немедленно найдет в Джиме то, чего там быть не могло. Он считал секунды, которые прошли, считал те, которые еще длились, и отчаянно хотел, чтобы все это немедленно прекратилось. На его счастье – врожденное везение Кирков, не иначе, — в эту секунду послышался звук раздвигаемых дверей и раздался голос, который Джим точно не перепутал бы ни с каким другим.  
  
Пайк.  
  
— Я прошу прощения, что прерываю вас, — громко и быстро произнес он. По аудитории прошла легкая волна шепота и движения. Джим открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит, и удивленно открыл рот. Над ним возвышался – иных слов и не находилось – Спок, а его пальцы все еще лежали на лице Джима. Он проглотил вставший в горле сухой ком. Близость Спока была неожиданна. Свои ощущения во время церемонии Джим тоже списал на него. Этот цепкий хлыщ точно мог бы найти что угодно и где угодно, поэтому можно было бы даже порадоваться, что их прервали. Джим снова обернулся к Пайку, который шептал что-то на ухо Комаку, и выражение лиц обоих не внушало оптимизма.  
  
— Мы вынуждены прервать церемонию, — заявил Комак. Спок тут же опустил руку, и Джим понял, что все это время он прикасался к нему. Все находящиеся в зале поднялись, Пайк бросил на Джима быстрый взгляд и незаметно дернул головой, показывая, что ему сейчас не до новых приключений Кирка. Лицо у Пайка было напряженным, суровым, между бровей пролегла складка. Вулканцы, преподаватели и Пайк вышли в коридор, а Боунс спустился к Джиму.  
  
— Клянусь, я здесь ни при чем, — поднял он руки. – Это не я.  
  
Боунс чуть склонил голову, прищурился, с недоверием глядя на Кирка, но поверил.  
  
— Тогда что это была за чертовщина?  
  
— Хороший вопрос, — вздохнул Джим. – Пойдем-ка.  
  
Они растолкали медлительно выходивших из аудитории кадетов и их родителей, выскочили в коридор и успели увидеть, как вдалеке сереют спины вулканцев, а к ним по пути присоединяются руководители и преподаватели Академии.  
  
— Что за чертовщина? – повторил Джим. Ему все это не нравилось: таинственность, озабоченность Пайка, сбор преподавателей. Следовало все выяснить, Джим терпеть не мог неопределенности.  
  
Он потянул Боунса за собой, а тот поддался – любопытство пересилило. Расталкивая и уворачиваясь от снующих кадетов, они быстро шли по коридору и успели увидеть, как закрываются двери конференц-зала.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься туда пробраться?  
  
— Почему? — искренне удивился Джим. – Именно это мы и сделаем.  
  
— Я – пас, — категорично заявил Маккой. Джим с гадкой ухмылкой посмотрел на него.  
  
— А по тебе и не скажешь. Ладно, тогда жди меня здесь.  
  
Джим не был бы собой, если бы не знал тайные ходы и выходы изо всех аудиторий и помещений: подбирать коды доступа было его хобби, сразу после «Звезды смерти» и рекордных результатов. А еще Джим знал, что к конференц-залу примыкает небольшое помещение, где хранилось оборудование для трансляций и связи. Введя мастер-код, Джим вошел в подсобку, немного поколдовал над видео-связью и системой наблюдения и получил вполне пристойный вид на то, что происходило сейчас в конференц-зале. Первое, что бросилось в глаза – бесконечная серость вулканской одежды, которая перебивала даже черную униформу преподавателей и инструкторов, и свободную одежду тех, кто был не на работе. Это и подсказало Джиму, что многих сотрудников вызвали из отпусков.  
  
Да что за чертовщина творится?  
  
Мысленно дав себе подзатыльник за то, как дурной язык Маккоя влияет на него, Джим уставился на экран. Он видел почти всех собравшихся со спины, даже узнал высокомерный затылок Спока, который стоял рядом с Комаком и Пайком, и все трое шептались чем-то. Большой экран на стене шел рябью, пока Комак не дал сигнал включить его. И когда на экране появилось лицо, взятое крупным планом, у Джима дрогнули колени.  
  
Во весь экран в конференц-зале было вытянуто лицо, знакомое Джиму только по учебникам истории Звездных войн. Он подумал было, что это вулканец, но быстро поправил себя. Ромуланец. Острые уши чуть другой формы, татуировки, спускавшиеся со лба на виски и щеки, общее безумие облика – ошибиться, все-таки, было сложно. Но из того же курса истории Джим прекрасно помнил, что ромуланцев больше нет, они все были уничтожены в затяжных боях, причем, основную долю убийств совершили как раз кичащиеся своей Силой, Сураком, миролюбием и созиданием вулканцы. Это лицемерие тоже было одной из причин, по которым Джим не любил вулканцев и их философию, которой те заражали все больше и больше планет словно спорами. Но эта причина была меньше, чем та, что именно в последнем бою с ромуланцами был уничтожен «Кельвин», которым управлял его отец.  
  
В зале же все тем временем замолчали и смотрели на экран, с которого так же внимательно за ними наблюдал ромуланец. Увидев Спока и других вулканцев, он скривился, Джиму даже показалось, что он сейчас сплюнет от того, как ему было противно.  
  
— Земляне, — после долго ожидания произнес ромуланец. – Слушайте меня внимательно. Ромуланская Империя требует от вас выдачи всех живущих и находящихся на вашей планете вулканцев. Выдача должна начаться немедленно, иначе Земля будет уничтожена.  
  
Едва ромуланец сказал это, как трансляция прервалась, оставив после себя белую рябь и тревожно молчащих людей. Джим, не веря своим глазам, щелкал кнопками пульта, пытаясь найти запись трансляции и посмотреть ее еще раз, проверив, не было ли это чьей-то дурной шуткой. Поиск удался, не получилось лишь оставить это втайне. Погрузившись в логи связи, Джим не заметил, что снова вывел запись на экран.  
  
— Земляне, — снова зазвучал грубый голос. – Слушайте меня внимательно…  
  
— О, черт! – засуетился Джим, тщетно пытаясь свернуть трансляцию. Но было поздно. Глупый догадливый Спок, внимательно посмотрев на внутреннюю дверь, подошел к ней и распахнул, открывая недоумевающим взглядам руководства Федерации суетящегося Кирка. – Упс…  
  
— Кирк?  
  
— Простите, сэр.  
  
Джиму было уже незачем скрываться, и он вышел в зал, потеснив все еще стоявшего у двери Спока. Все наблюдали за ним с нескрываемым неудовольствием, но Джиму было безразлично. Только недовольное лицо Пайка имело сейчас значение. Точнее, имело бы, если бы не случившееся раньше.  
  
— Кадет Кирк, вы проникли на закрытое совещание, — глухо произнес Комак. – Согласно Уставу и внутренним правилам Академии вы должны быть наказаны за самовольство и нарушение приказа.  
  
— Боюсь, сэр, наказанием вы ничего не исправите, — перебил его Спок, снова занявший свое место. – Кадет Кирк уже успел увидеть то, что не предназначалось его взгляду. Думаю, будет целесообразно изолировать его, не привлекая к этому внутреннюю инспекцию Академии, чтобы информация не распространилась дальше.  
  
— Да какого хрена? – взорвался Джим. – Что вы пытаетесь скрыть? Если это действительно ромуланец, то вряд ли он один, а это вы уже никак не скроете. Или вы собираетесь молчать, пока планету не уничтожат?  
  
— Кадет Кирк! Вы нарушаете субординацию, — окончательно рассердился Комак.  
  
— Джим, — одновременно с ним сказал Пайк. – Помолчи лучше.  
  
— О, конечно! «Заткнись, Джим» — это лучшее, что вы можете придумать? Лучше бы подумали о том, что вы только что видели ромуланца! А они, если моя оценка по космической истории верна, были окончательно уничтожены двадцать лет назад.  
  
— Джим, — умоляюще произнес Пайк, но тот разозлился бездействием и трусостью руководителей Академии, чье промедление было для него сродни капитуляции.  
  
— Это же ромуланцы! – в качестве последнего, самого беспомощного аргумента, сказал Джим, но все было бесполезно.  
  
— Кадет Кирк, с этой минуты и до особого решения Совета вы отстраняетесь от обучения в Академии и помещаетесь под охрану. В связи с особыми обствоятельствами, контроль за исполнением моего приказа я возлагаю на тех, кто сейчас находится в этой комнате. Есть добровольцы?  
  
Пайк, на которого посмотрел Комак, вздохнул и взглядом пообещал Джиму порку.  
  
— Да, сэр. Я готов взять на себя ответственность.  
  
Он поднялся и взял Джима за плечо, уводя за собой.  
  
— Молчи и иди спокойно. Если попытаешься убежать или крикнуть что-то – клянусь, Джим, я тебе уши оборву.  
  
— Конечно, папочка, — скривился Джим, но у него хватило ума сказать это шепотом, не привлекая к ним внимания и не демонстрируя явное нарушение субординации. Пайк вывел его из концеренц-зала, и уже за дверью Джим зашептал, даже не думая о том, чтобы выдать открывшуюся ему тайну всем, кто сейчас находился в коридоре.  
  
— Что происходит, Крис? Это же ромуланец!  
  
Последнее слово Джим произнес слишком громко, и проходящие мимо андорианцы оглянулись на них. Да и без этого Джим и Пайк выглядели достаточно подозрительно. Одно спасало их от усиленного внимания: все знали, что Кирк – протеже Пайка. Кто-то даже шептался, что именно поэтому у Джима такие высокие оценки, только он не обращал внимания. Джим просто знал, что он гений, а остальное его мало интересовало.  
  
В отличие от того, что пытался скрыть от него Пайк. Он тащил Джима за собой, игнорируя его беспорядочные вопросы, и не остановился до тех пор, пока не вышел из здания. Уже на улице, уведя Джима к тем самым грушам, под которыми тот наблюдал за тренировкой падаванов, он сел на траву, усадил Джима рядом и сказал:  
  
— Ромуланцы не были уничтожены.  
  
Даже если бы он сообщил о Санта-Клаусе или о том, что Джим объявлен нареченной невестой Спока, тот не удивился бы так. Джим сидел, некрасиво открыв рот, уставившись на траву перед собой, и не мог сказать ничего, даже вопросы, разъедающие ему язык, не смогли прорваться сквозь стену недоумения.  
  
— Этого быть не может! – наконец прошептал поникший Кирк. – Их же уничтожили. Тогда…  
  
Вслух сказать, когда именно, ему было сложно, и Пайк понял это, положил руку ему на плечо и сжал.  
  
— Это правда, Джим. Они проиграли тогда, но не были уничтожены полностью. Мы загнали их обратно, их было мало, они оказались без оружия и сил. Все это время мы следили за ними. Но, видимо, не уследили. Мне сообщили, что наши наблюдатели были уничтожены, и я поспешил сюда, чтобы сказать об этом. Но опоздал.  
  
— Быть не может, — ошарашенно сказал Джим. Он действительно не мог поверить в то, что рассказывал Пайк. Это было одной огромной, вселенских масштабов ложью, в которой он сам и другие люди жили годами. Джим подумал, что так руководству Федерации и нужно – это было наказанием, обрушенным высшей справедливостью за обман. Но с другой стороны, он прекрасно понимал, чем грозит Вулкану, Земле и другим планетам, входящим в Федерацию, возвращение ромуланцев.  
  
Особенно Вулкану.  
  
Джима осенило.  
  
— Подожди, но если они оказались около Земли, то что тогда с Вулканом?  
  
Видимо, он попал в яблочко. Лицо Пайка потемнело.  
  
— Мы не знаем. Как и того, что произошло с другими планетами Федерации. Мы не можем связаться ни с кем, кроме находящихся на орбите кораблей Флота.  
  
Джим замолчал, понимая озабоченность Пайка и руководства Академии.  
  
— А что говорит Звездный Флот?  
  
— Через два часа все руководство Флота, Академии и все капитаны кораблей должны встретиться для совещания. Ты же сам понимаешь, что мы не сможем выдать им вулканцев. Ромуланцы всех уничтожат.  
  
С этим Джим не смог бы поспорить. Давняя история противостояния ромуланцев и вулканцев началась с того, что они были одной расой: жестокой, беспощадной и очень воинственной не только к врагам, но и тем, кто сохранял нейтралитет. После контакта с Землей, да и всеми планетами, с которыми они выходили на связь, вулканцы рассказывали об этом периоде, чтобы сразу предупредить возможных союзников о том, кем они были раньше. Их честность ценилась. Ни Земля, ни другие планеты не могли похвастать мирной историей, всем было, чего стыдиться. И поэтому жест открытости вулканцев воспринимали едва ли не как поднятые вверх руки. Уже потом, когда философия Сурака и Сила, которую приносили с собой вулканцы, становилась ведущей – нет, не религией, но ведущей философией других планет, другие расы признавали моральное главенство вулканцев. На каждой планете они искали тех, кто мог бы вступить в их ряды, и везде находили. Всепроникающая Сила, владевшая вулканцами, первыми обнаружившими ее, была везде.  
  
В том числе, и у ближайшей родственной расы – ромуланцев. Они были первыми, к кому пришли миссионеры с Вулкана, и первыми переняли все. Но, как потом оказалось, не до конца. Шинзон, бывший одним из тех, в ком вулканцы первым обнаружил Силу, отринул основные догмы философии покоя и гармонии Вулкана, основав сначала секту, в которой проповедовал измененные, но так понятные жестокой ромуланской натуре догматы.  
  
Вместо безмятежности – страсть, вместо гармонии – хаос, и победа благодаря Силе, а не ее охрана.  
  
Перевернутые догмы стали основой для новой религии Ромулуса, а Шинзона ромуланцы противопоставили Сураку. Страсть ромуланцев вела их вперед, как жажда знания и миротворчество вело вулканцев. Именно это и стало причиной для начавшихся столкновений, а в дальнейшем и войны.  
  
Федерация независимых планет, которую создали и сплотили вокруг себя вулканцы, была противопоставлена ромуланской Империи, в которую вошли те планеты, которые сдались силе Ромулуса. Бои велись в кабинетах дипломатов и в открытом космосе, на орбитах и поверхности тех планет, за которые сражались обе силы. Победы были равными, как и проигрыши, на смену разовым стычкам пришла настоящая война. В итоге которой, в главной битве и погиб капитан «Кельвина» — отец Джима. Он успел спасти экипаж, а сам остался на мостике, прикрывая полуразрушенными щитами основные силы, подошедшие ему на выручку. Ромуланский флот, шедший на Вулкан, где были собраны все силы союзников, был уничтожен. Как говорили официальные сводки – до конца. Но теперь выяснилось, что это было не так.


	3. Энтерпрайз

За все время обучения Джима в Академии кадетов водили в штаб Звездного флота всего два раза: на первом курсе – на ознакомительную экскурсию, где рассказывали об истории создания Флота и Федерации, а во второй – в конце второго, после того, как кадеты выбирали себе специализацию, а в отделе кадров им оформляли направления. Поэтому сейчас, оказавшись гораздо дальше, где могли быть кадеты, Джим то и дело оглядывался, пытаясь увидеть поближе то место, с которым было связано его будущее. Стандартная контора, просто в несколько раз больше: вместо пары этажей – целое здание в центре Сан-Франциско, вместо дресс-кода – униформа Флота, а в остальном те же 9-18 и обычные заботы. Пока Джим и Пайк шли по коридору, какой-то сухарь в очках отчитывал секретаршу, из женского туалета, оглядываясь, вышел парень, а следом за ним, поправляя перевернутую юбку, вышла девушка. Джим понятливо хмыкнул и подмигнул ей, на что она ответила улыбкой. Пайк, заметивший их перемигивания, дернул Джима за локоть, чтобы отвлечь.  
  
Кирк снова собрался. Он и так находился здесь под честное слово Пайка, вложившего всю силу убеждения в то, чтобы доказать, что Кирк нужен им на Совете – от него все равно было бесполезно скрывать, раз уж он оказался вовлеченным в тайну. Комак, сурово поджав губы, согласился, хотя Джим и подозревал, что дело было вовсе не в обещании Пайка присматривать за ним, а в том, что Кирк за неполные три года успел стать занозой в заднице у всех преподавателей, и Комак понимал, что тот теперь не отвяжется.  
  
В общем зале, так напоминавшем аудиторию Академии – ностальгия, что ли, одолевала бывших выпускников? – собрались все вызванные капитаны и первые помощники, преподаватели Академии и руководство Звездного Флота. Один из секторов зала был пуст, Пайк объяснил, что это место для Высшего Совета Федерации, и спустя пару минут все высшие чины тоже были в зале. Совещание началось.  
  
Джим, непривычно для себя тихий и скромно державшийся Пайка, сидел за его спиной, то и дело косо поглядывая по сторонам. Здоровое любопытство, даже несмотря на повод для этого собрания, одолевало его нестерпимо. Джиму было любопытно буквально все. Он смотрел в затылок Спока, видел профиль Комака, рассматривал вулканца из Совета Федерации, который тоже не сводил глаз со Спока. Перед секторами аудитории опустили плазменный экран, и модератор, в котором Джим узнал адмирала Маркуса — главу Звездного Флота, попросил внимания. Спустя пару секунд на экране появился тот же самый ромуланец.  
  
— Отсчет пошел. Вы уже должны были начать выдачу вулканцев. Каждый час, начиная с полудня этого дня, мы будем уничтожать по одному кораблю на вашей орбите.  
  
Джим, как и остальные, посмотрел на часы, висевшие в углу зала. На них было 11.49. Ромуланец просто издевался над ними.  
  
— Полдень близок, — подтвердил тот общую догадку. – Кажется, «Эксетер» подошел к орбитальной базе. С него и начнем.  
  
Изображение изменилось. Теперь вместо лица ромуланца на нем показали орбитальную базу недалеко от Луны. Яркая искра «Эксетера» была единственным движущимся объектом. Планы укрупнялись. Теперь были видны очертания станции, а потом и сам корабль, идущий на малой скорости. Возможно, капитан «Эксетера» не знал о том, что происходит, он опоздал к началу собрания, и теперь весь экипаж корабля был в опасности. К счастью, не только Джим здесь отличался скоростью реакции. Маркус немедленно приказал вызвать «Эксетер» и передать, чтобы экипаж немедленно покидал корабль. Транспортаторным приказали быть готовыми к приему четырехсот человек, и, когда первые меры безопасности были приняты, совещание продолжилось.  
  
Но ромуланец не торопился возвращаться к разговору. С нескрываемым превосходством он наблюдал за суетой по ту сторону экрана. У Джима сжимались кулаки от бессильной ненависти. Он смотрел на ромуланца, не отрываясь, все чаще дышал, пытаясь успокоиться. И ромуланец заметил это. Джим мог поклясться, что он смотрит прямо на него и улыбается.  
  
— Джим, сядь, — раздался голос Пайка, и он обнаружил, что вскочил с места, продолжая при этом сверлить ромуланца взглядом.  
  
— Почему они медлят? — прошипел Джим, едва опустился в кресло. — У нас же есть корабли, вся армада сильнее одного корабля!  
  
— Джим...  
  
По виду Пайка было понятно, что от Джима снова что-то скрыли, но выяснить это не удалось. Ромуланец снова привлек внимание находившихся в зале людей.  
  
— А вот и полдень, — медленно произнес он. — Пора.  
  
Изображение на экране снова сменилось. Теперь там снова была темнота космоса за пределами орбитальной базы, а рядом с ней расцветал ярким шаром взрыв.  
  
— Транспортаторная, доложите о состоянии...  
  
— Сэр, мы успели переместить только двести человек, — прервал модератора срывающийся голос из коммуникатора. — Остальные остались на борту.  
  
Маркус немедленно потребовал связи с орбитальной базой, но ее долго не удавалось наладить, пока, наконец, через шумы и помехи не раздался сигнал.  
  
— Орбитальная база-три, сэр.  
  
— Доложите о неполадках, — потребовал Маркус.  
  
— "Эксетер" взорвался почти при заходе на стыковку. У нас разрушена часть перекрытий в стыковочном отсеке, перебои с энергией и несколько раненых. В остальном база в порядке. Только "Эксетер"...  
  
— Мы в курсе, — перебил Маркус и выключил связь.  
  
Ромуланец снова задумчиво наблюдал за их суетой с экрана, и Маркус, как и Джим, устав ждать, прямо спросил:  
  
— На нашей орбите только один ваш корабль. Если сводки были верны, то один корабль находится и рядом с Вулканом. При этом на орбитах наших планет находится до пятидесяти кораблей различного класса и вооружения. Откуда в вас уверенность, что мы выполним ваши требования?  
  
— Скажите-ка, адмирал, — вместо ответа спросил ромуланец. — Как давно вы связывались с Вулканом?  
  
— Подпространственная связь не работает, — напомнил Маркус. — Вы ее глушите.  
  
— О, да, точно, — издеваясь, подмигнул ромуланец. — Именно так. Тогда вам должно быть любопытно узнать, что все корабли, находящиеся на верфях, орбитальных базах или просто проходившие недалеко от Вулкана были уничтожены. А десант с наших кораблей сейчас начинает зачистку планеты с конфискацией имеющихся на ней баз данных, артефактов и хранилищ Силы. Земле повезло больше. Только те из вас, кто был связан с вулканцами, пострадают. В остальном планете ничего не грозит. Так что, будем сотрудничать?  
  
Маркус молчал, как молчали все, находящиеся в зале. Бескомпромиссная жестокость ромуланцев даже в бывалых солдатах вызвала неприятие. А вулканцы, сидящие в своем секторе зала, одновременно закрыли глаза и пытались ментально связаться с оставшимися на родине близкими. Джим много слышал про их особую связь и немного завидовал — такая экономия энергии. Только Спок оказался сейчас один. Он прямо смотрел вперед, словно его не касалось то, что делали соплеменники. Это был странный жест одиночества и задетой гордости, и Джим впервые подумал, что вообще ничего не знает о нем. Как-то получилось, что Спок с самого начала производил впечатление непрошибаемой и невозмутимой скалы. Джим, даже когда, к своему удивлению и злости, понял, что запал на вулканца, не пытался заглянуть в него поглубже, довольствуясь лишь тем, что Спок показывал миру.  
  
Странная вышла ситуация.  
  
По одному вулканцы выходили из медитации, и на лице ромуланца, наблюдавшего за ними, расцветала ядовитая ухмылка. Джим, даже не видя лиц, мог понять, что они чувствуют. Или могли бы чувствовать, не будь такими оторванными от живого мира существами. Кто их знает, может быть, скорбь по близким не вписывалась в философию Сурака?  
  
— Вижу, что мои слова подтвердились, — между тем сказал ромуланец. — Вы убедились в наших намерениях и возможностях. И у вас есть выбор: выдать нам всех находящихся на земле вулканцев или же подтвердить свою готовность погибнуть. Чтобы ускорить ваши размышления, мы будем уничтожать один из кораблей на вашей орбите каждый час, пока вы не заявите о своем решении.  
  
Экран погас, оставив после себя шипящую тишину и ощутимые, витавшие в воздухе раздумья сотен людей и не-людей, которых поставили перед трудным выбором. Джим предпочел бы драться, но его мнения сегодня никто не спрашивал. Маркус обвел зал тяжелым взглядом и спросил:  
  
— Кто-то хочет высказаться?  
  
К большому удивлению Джима, первым отозвался Пайк. Маркус жестом пригласил его на трибуну, а остальные следили за Пайком взглядами, пока он спускался.  
  
— Мы не должны уступать, — с этого начал Пайк свою речь. — Мы не уступаем им в мощи, главное, собрать наш флот в одном месте и ударить — как в прошлый раз. И мы не должны выдавать им вулканцев, это совершенно недопустимо.  
  
— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Маркус, и Джим мысленно присоединялся к его вопросу.  
  
— Мы вывезем всех на имеющихся у нас кораблях, а для ромуланцев подготовим троянского коня. По несколько вулканцев на корабль, разное время стартов, но одна точка сбора.  
  
— Они поймут, что на кораблях вулканцы, по изменению Силы. Ее можно отследить, — вмешался Спок.  
  
— Двое-трое на экипаж из четырехсот единиц — в таких условиях отследить колебания Силы будет невозможно, ты сам знаешь.  
  
— А уровень Силы на том корабле, который вы хотите отправить ромуланцам?  
  
— Здесь я профан, — признался Пайк. — Я не знаю способов, которыми можно добиться концентрации Силы в одном месте.  
  
— Катра-ковчег, — вдруг сказал Спок. — Это может быть катра-ковчег, и тогда ромуланцы действительно не смогут обнаружить средоточия Силы на кораблях Федерации.  
  
— Спок! — одернул его сидящий рядом мужчина. — Ты предлагаешь нам всем умереть добровольно?  
  
— А разве не в этом смысл нашей жизни, отец? Отдать всего себя миру в Галактике – это наш долг.  
  
Теперь возмущенный ропот поднялся во всем вулканском секторе. А Джим с трудом понимал, что происходит. Его познания в вулканцах исчерпывались медитацией, Силой в их разумах и тем, что он был бы не прочь почувствовать на себе или под собой тепло и вес тела Спока. Но о последнем Джим старался думать пореже. А теперь выясняется, что Спок называет отцом одного из членов Высшего Совета Федерации...  
  
Невеста с приданым, Джим не мог себя не похвалить за то, что всегда стремился к лучшему.  
  
Спок же прервал возмущения соплеменников. Он вышел к трибуне, потеснив Пайка, и объяснил, что именно он придумал:  
  
— Я не прошу вас жертвовать своими жизнями и сожалею, что вы восприняли мои слова именно так. Возможно, это был пример непонятного мне сарказма, но я не хотел вводить вас в заблуждение своими словами. Я говорил о том, что наши тела, освобожденные от катры, могут находиться в любом месте и не вызовут там колебания Силы, которые могли бы уловить ромуланцы. А ковчеги, находящиеся на одном корабле, могут ввести врагов в заблуждение. Наши тела окажутся за орбитой Земли, вдалеке от корабля ромуланцев, а катра-ковчеги, запрограммированные на возвращение, после взрыва, который очевиден мне так же, как и вам всем, вернутся к хозяевам катры. Вот мое предложение.  
  
— Это самоубийство, — Пайк хотел, чтобы его услышал только Спок, но чуткий микрофон разнес его слова по всему залу. Джим был согласен с Крисом. Чистое самоубийство. Вулканцы тем временем собрались в один круг, пытаясь решить, что предложил им Спок — гениальное решение проблемы или изощренный способ самоубийства.  
  
— Пространство должно быть очищено от других кораблей или существ, в которые может вселиться катра, — сказал тот вулканец, которого Спок назвал отцом.  
  
— Мы можем разместить корабли так, что от исходной точки до кораблей будет пустое пространство, — сказал Маркус, вызвал на экран карту, чтобы на деле показать, что имеет в виду.  
  
— Мы должны так высчитать траекторию старта и движения кораблей, чтобы к заданному времени они находились на равном расстоянии друг от друга и центра — корабля с ковчегами.  
  
— Это может сделать только гений, — скептически заметил кто-то из Совета.  
  
— У нас есть такой гений, — вступил в разговор Комак. Все, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на него. — У нас есть такой гений.  
  
— Ты уверен, что ему под силу справиться с этой задачей? — уточнил Маркус. Комак кивнул.  
  
— Этот мальчик — гениальный навигатор, он высчитывает невероятно сложные траектории и делает это лучше всех.  
  
Маркус обвел глазами зал. Все молчали, не веря, наверное, в то, что существуют такие люди. Но выхода не было, и Маркус согласился с молчаливого одобрения всех собравшихся.  
  
— Вызывай его сюда. Мы приступаем к работе немедленно.  
  
— У меня еще один вопрос, — неожиданно вмешался Пайк. — Корабли, которые сейчас стоят на верфях, готовы к работе. Мы можем использовать и их в том числе.  
  
— Их нужно выводить на орбиту для старта, — напомнил Маркус.  
  
— Выводите, — предложил Пайк. — На моем корабле осталась только работа по внутренней отделке. Мы можем пожертвовать комфортом ради того, чтобы выжить.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Маркус. – Это верно. Чем больше кораблей, тем выше вероятность, что план удастся. Для вашего гения, Комак, задача усложняется.  
  
— Он справится, — коротко заметил тот, и никто не решился с ним спорить.  
  
— За дело.  
  
Последние слова Маркуса задали старт всей работе. Капитаны и члены Совета ушли в кабинет Маркуса, а Пайк, перед тем, как последовать туда же, велел Джиму дожидаться его у дверей. На все вопросы он приказал набраться терпения и просто подождать. Чем Джим и занялся.  
  
Стоять в коридоре в ожидании не было верхом его мечтаний, но и ослушаться Пайка он не мог. За то время, что он там провел, мимо него промчалась добрая сотня людей — все сбивались с ног в суете новых приказов и общей паники, старательно скрываемой деловитостью. Мимо Джима в кабинет Маркуса прошмыгнул смешной мальчишка с копной кудрей и безумным взглядом, и Джим мимолетно подумал, что даже этому ребенку разрешено узнать, что происходит за дверями. Дважды мимо Джима прошел Спок, и если бы Кирк не тратил силы на то, чтоб убедить себя не реагировать на его близость, он бы подумал, что Спок тоже кого-то с нетерпением ждет. У Маркуса находился его отец, а самого Спока, хоть он и был преподавателем в Академии, на военный совет не допустили — рангом не вышел.  
  
Наконец, левая створка двери отъехала в сторону, и из-за нее показался Пайк, но не вышел в коридор, а поманил к себе Джима.  
  
— Поздравляю с первым назначением, курсант, — без тени улыбки заявил он опешившему Джиму. — Вы назначены первым помощником на корабль Звездного Флота класса "Конституция" "Энтерпрайз". Собирай вещи. Я сообщу тебе время и место вылета.  
  
Пайк закрыл дверь, не давая Джиму произнести ни слова, а до того лишь спустя пару минут дошло, что случилось.  
  
  
Джим не нажил большого гардероба, да и привычки к приобретению ненужных вещей не приобрел — с детства не сложилось. Поэтому сбор в дорогу не занял у него много времени. Он был готов через семь минут после того, как вернулся в общежитие Академии, и с тех пор сидел на кровати, ожидая, когда Пайк пришлет сообщение о вылете. За это время никто не написал ему, не вызвал по комму, всем было не до Кирка. Над планетой нависла угроза, и все кадеты занимались тем же, что и он — собирали вещи и ожидали назначений на новые корабли Флота, в ускоренных темпах сходящие со стапелей. Из задумчивости Джима вывел Маккой, зашедший попрощаться.  
  
— Куда тебя назначили? — без надежды на успех спросил Джим.  
  
Маккой пролистнул пару страниц в падде и прочел: "Энтерпрайз". Здесь Джим уже не смог сдержаться.  
  
— Тебе не отделаться от меня так просто.  
  
Джим коварно улыбнулся и от души врезал Боунсу по плечу, забыв о крепких костях, об которые сломали кулаки многие задиры с их курса.  
  
— Нет, — в притворной печали протянул Маккой. — Только не с тобой.  
  
Джим рассмеялся. Как бы не притворялся Боунс, он знал, что тот рад тому, что они не расстанутся.  
  
 Маккой сел с ним рядом, наблюдая, как Джим задумчиво управляет персом на новом уровне "Звезды смерти", и уже вдвоем они остались ждать сообщения о старте.

Это было очень странно — смотреть на полумертвое тело, лежащее в прозрачной камере. Спок не дышал, не двигался, ни единого волоска не шевелилось на его голове. Он казался — и был — абсолютно мертвым, и внутри Джима свербило что-то неприятное. Даже зная, что на самом деле Спок оживет, когда его душа – катра – вернется, Джим все равно глупо волновался. Их со Споком история даже на название такое не тянула, но Джим до сих пор считал, что несмотря на свою холодность, Спок все равно был горячей штучкой. И обеды возле кампуса вулканцев были вызваны вовсе не любовью Джима к грушам. А сейчас Джим смотрел на бледного до зелени Спока и чувствовал, что что-то потерял.  
  
— Экипажу занять свои места, дежурным офицерам пройти на посты. До старта десять минут, — раздался голос Пайка по громкой связи, и Джим, в последний раз взглянув на Спока, поспешил на мостик.  
  
На экране темнела карта с яркими точками готовых к старту кораблей Звездного флота. Все они сейчас были на общей связи друг с другом. «Энтерпрайз», как новый флагман, должна была вывести имеющуюся часть флота и координировать движение других судов. Сегодня всем командовали Пайк и гений-навигатор – тот самый кудрявый юнец, которого Джим видел в коридоре штаба Звездного Флота. Все остальные выполняли прикладные функции, просто делали свою работу, не вмешиваясь в переговоры Пайка, навигатора и остальных кораблей. Только однажды в их разговор вступил Маркус, и после этого все изменилось. Он дал старт «Авиценне» – тихоходу класса «Олимпик», из тех, что работали рядом с орбитами планет. Именно на нем и разместили катра-ковчеги. После старта «Авиценны» остальные корабли Флота приготовились к собственным стартам по уже проложенным курсам. Джим, полуразвернувшись в своем кресле, следил за тем, как от отмеченной точки на карте начали расползаться лучи – все корабли разными радиусами от одного центра стартовали по намеченным маршрутам.  
  
«Энтерпрайз» тоже двигался одним из радиусов, их маршрут был отмечен голубым. Но ярче всего на экране выделялась «Авиценна», едва заметно набиравшая ход.  
  
— «Авиценна» попала в поле сканирующих лучей ромуланцев, — донесся до Джима голос Маркуса из коммутатора.  
  
— Все по плану, — отозвался Пайк.  
  
Так и было, Джим понимал это, видя перед собой данные и движениях всех кораблей. Где-то много левее точки старта находился корабль ромуланцев, до сих пор скрытый щитами невидимости, только расчеты навигаторов и колебания в показаниях сканеров давали понять, что эта точка в пространстве занята.  
  
— Начинаю обратный отсчет, — произнес Пайк. – Все корабли Звездного Флота на связи?  
  
— Все, — ответила связистка.  
  
— До взрыва «Авиценны» остается десять…  
  
Джим знал, что в это время в медицинских отсеках кораблей Флота началась тщательно отрегулированная суета. Врачи и медсестры находились рядом с капсулами, держа наготове реанимационные наборы. Но вряд ли они помогли бы тем, кто остался без собственной души. Джим, как и все остальные, принимавшие участие в операции по спасению, чувствовал не только свою ответственность, но и тревогу и страх перед тем, что все может пойти не по плану.  
  
— Девять…  
  
На всех частотах воцарилась тишина. Все слушали только мерный отсчет Пайка. Но за этим молчанием Джиму слышалась суета медиков и тщательно отлаженные алгоритмы работы кораблей. Каждая секунда работала на них, и если все делать по плану – то он удастся.  
  
— Восемь, — произнес Пайк и, обернувшись к Джиму, приказал: — Спускайся в медотсек, проследи, чтобы все было в порядке.  
  
Джим точно никак не мог повлиять на это, да и никто уже не мог. Но он понимал Криса, которому было нужно, чтобы рядом с безжизненными телами вулканцев сейчас был кто-то свой. Джим и сам поступил бы так же. Данных от медиков и четкого плана было мало – нужны были глаза.  
  
В медотсеке действительно царила тщательно управляемая суета. И оком этой бури был, что совсем не странно, Боунс, стоявший рядом с капсулой Спока. Джим мельком подумал, что Леонард, как добрый друг, просто хочет позаботиться о том, кого считает интересом Кирка, но на деле все было гораздо прозаичнее. Иначе и Боунс не был бы собой. В такие глубины их дружбы Джим бы и сам не поверил. Наверняка, капсула Спока была просто ближе к нему.  
  
— Три, — раздалось из динамика коммутатора, и Джим вздрогнул. Путь в медотсек съел у него несколько минут ожидания и волнения.  
  
— Зачем пришел? – любезно поинтересовался Боунс.  
  
— Подержать ваш кринолин, моя королева, — огрызнулся Джим. – Пайк послал проследить, чтобы все было нормально.  
  
— Меня очень радует доверие нашего капитана, — не остался в долгу Маккой. – Сядь куда-нибудь, чтобы не мешать.  
  
На это Джим отвечать не стал. Он уже был знаком с Маккоем, вошедшим в рабочий раж. То же самое с ним было в периоды сессии в Академии. Леонарда тогда ни тревожить, ни отвлекать не стоило – иначе это грозило парой сломанных конечностей. Поэтому Джим, не споря, отошел. Но только подальше от Маккоя, а не от капсулы.  
  
— Два.  
  
Джим сжал кулаки и глубоко выдохнул. Против воли его охватывало нетерпение и страх перед тем, что план провалится. По спине прошла холодная волна, и непонятно было, от близости к криокамере это произошло, или потому, что Джим волновался. Вместе с ним волновались и все медработники, ожидавшие финального отсчета. Никто не знал, как именно вулканцы воссоединяются со своими катрами, и не был ли план Спока само— и просто убийственным. Единственное, что медики могли бы сделать, — это продлить жизнь в их телах, если план не удастся.  
  
— Один.  
  
Джим вздохнул и приготовился, пока не зная, к чему. Сразу после того, как Пайк досчитал до конца, в расчетной точке взорвалась «Авиценна», а вместе с ней и ковчеги, что находились на борту. Джим так и не мог понять, как катры – души, наверное, как иначе их можно было назвать так, чтобы стало понятно, — возвращались к своим владельцам. А если им что-то помешает?  
  
— Все готовы к реанимации? – тихо, но очень слышно в сгустившейся тишине, спросил Маккой. Медики согласно кивнули. В медотсеке воцарилось безмолвие, словно все боялись говорить – и просто боялись. Именно этот момент, как в классических фильмах ужасов, выбрал один из вулканцев, пришедший в себя. Он распахнул глаза, ударил кулаками в стекло криокамеры, и, когда ее открыли, задышал громко и часто, держась за горло и грудь, будто поверить не мог, что снова дышит. Одна из бригад немедленно занялась им, еще три ждали, когда очнутся остальные.  
  
Джим оценил вулканский интеллект и способность к планированию. Словно по расписанию, они один за другим приходили в себя. Все, кроме Спока. Джим протоптал дыру в полу возле его криокамеры, но чертов вулканец не торопился воссоединяться со своей душой.  
  
— Боунс! – захрипел вдруг Джим, понимая, что оказался стоящим на четвереньках. Он пытался выкашлять из горла неизвестно откуда появившийся ком, острый и холодный, будто сотни стеклянных осколков. В глазах темнело, дышать становилось все труднее, и Джим, хрипя и задыхаясь, распластался на полу, почти не чувствуя, как вокруг него суетится Боунс с командой.

— Хорошая новость: ты жив. Плохая новость: ты беременный.  
  
Если до этих слов Джим чувствовал себя сносно – хотя бы потому, что он действительно ощущал себя, а не находился в вакууме без массы, времени и пространства, то сейчас его замутило. Это тоже было своего рода хорошим знаком – раз тошнит, значит, он жив, но когда смысл слов Боунса дошел до Джима, тот подумал, что неплохо было бы сдохнуть.  
  
— Что ты несешь?  
  
— Я не знаю, как это объяснить на человеческом языке, — развел руками Маккой. – В моем мире, если в человеке живут две сущности, то этот человек – беременная самка. Такой ответ тебя устроит?  
  
— Конечно, нет! – возмутился Джим.  
  
— Тогда позвольте мне объяснить, — вступил в их разговор вулканец, которого Джим видел на первом совещании в штабе. Кажется, это именно его Спок называл отцом, вот только имя бы вспомнить.  
  
— Позволяю, — осторожно согласился Джим, чувствуя, как шершавит в горле. Это было не так больно, как в тот момент, когда он потерял сознание, но очень неприятно. Только дышать было легче, и это немного успокаивало.  
  
— В вас вселилась катра моего сына.  
  
— Очень приятно, — не понимая до конца, что он говорит, ответил Джим, но быстро пришел в себя. – То есть… Простите. Я не совсем понимаю.  
  
— Мы сами не до конца понимаем это, — медлительно, словно одаряя всех вокруг своими словами, произнес вулканец. – Этот сбой был ничем не оправдан, ничто не должно было помешать телу моего сына и его катре воссоединиться. Но вместо этого она предпочла вас.   
  
— Может, в вашем сыне было пыльно? Ну, уют, комфорт, все такое, поэтому она и предпочла меня?..  
  
— Джим!  
  
Да, ожидать, что в лазарете не будет Пайка, было бы глупо. Джиму и без того было плохо, а стыд перед вулканцем и капитаном ухудшал ситуацию.  
  
— Простите, — снова повинился он, но вулканец будто не слышал.  
  
— Это проблема, и для самой катры, и ее носителя, и хозяина. Чем дольше Спок и его душа разлучены, тем меньше шансов на то, что воссоединения не произойдет.  
  
— И что вы будете делать?  
  
— Мы пока не знаем.  
  
Джим был по-настоящему ошарашен. Он не такого ответа ждал от всеведущих и почти всемогущих вулканцев. Как это вообще – «мы не знаем»?  
  
— Да вы шутите. У вас до этого таких случаев не было?  
  
— История сохранила в своих анналах несколько описаний подобного. Каждый из этих случаев заканчивался одинаково. Катру и ее владельца может соединить только целитель.  
  
— Так позовите его! А Боунс вам не подойдет?  
  
— Все целители живут на Вулкане, — оборвал все тонкие нити надежды Джима вулканец. – Единственным выходом для нас было бы немедленно лететь туда, чтобы пытаться спасти моего сына. Но в изменившихся условиях, когда судьба Вулкана не известна до конца, мы не можем так рисковать.  
  
— Вы что, позволите ему умереть?  
  
— Он не умрет, — возразил вулканец. – Его катра живет в вас.  
  
— Это не очень-то приятно, знаете ли, — сказал Джим, потирая грудь. Она нещадно болела, Джим мечтал о том, чтобы Боунс всадил ему гипо с обезболивающим, потому что терпеть он уже не мог. Но ни вулканец, ни Пайк уходить не собирались.   
  
— На самом деле, — снова вступил в разговор Пайк, — мы можем изменить курс и полететь к Вулкану. Если ромуланцы не солгали, то наш флот там уничтожен. Но мы можем выпустить спасательную капсулу с Джимом и Споком на борту. Ее могут не засечь.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, что твое предложение еще более самоубийственно, чем его?  
  
— Субординация, Джим, — напомнил Пайк.  
  
— Да к черту ее! Какая субординация, если ты собираешься меня уничтожить!  
  
— Тебе нельзя волноваться, — попытался успокоить его Пайк, но замер, увидев, как Джим, широко раскрыв рот, пытается вздохнуть и снова держится за грудь. – Ты в порядке?  
  
Джим оттолкнул его, перевернулся набок и поджал колени к груди. Дышать так было сложнее, но боль стала почти терпимой.  
  
— Я не понимаю, какого черта происходит, — прошептал он, — но эта штука во мне с тобой соглашается.  
  
— Спок весьма умен, — подтвердил его отец. – Уверен, он уже понял, что предложение капитана не только логично, но и гуманно. Никто не повел бы корабль на верную смерть у Вулкана, чтобы помочь вам. Вдвоем у вас будет больше шансов остаться незамеченными, а у «Энтерпрайз» — спастись.  
  
— Да-да-да, — зло передразнил Джим. – Мы уже поняли, спасибо. Делайте, что хотите.

  


— Тебе не стоит считать меня врагом.  
  
— Знаешь, ты, вообще-то, единственный близкий мне человек здесь, — ответил на просьбу Пайка Джим. – И ты же отправляешь меня на верную смерть. Ты серьезно считаешь, что сканеры ромуланцев не обнаружат нас?  
  
— Так у вас будет шанс, — в сотый, наверное, раз за последние три дня сказал Пайк. – Иначе вас обоих не спасти.  
  
Джим поджал губы и промолчал. Ему действительно, пусть даже и немного по-детски, было обидно, что Крис может так поступить с ним.  
  
— Тебе здесь не холодно? – перевел тему Пайк, зябко поведя плечами. Джим его понимал. В каюте действительно была адская температура – если бы в аду было холодно, как в ледяной пещере.  
  
— На мне два термоодеяла, — ответил Джим. – Боунс позаботился. Вот только как вы собираетесь запихнуть нас обоих в спасательную капсулу, если его нужно держать на морозе?  
  
В трех футах от Джима на узкой койке лежал Спок, которого с большой осторожностью достали из криокамеры. Но в самой каюте воссоздали ее температурный режим, чтобы не повредить безжизненному телу. Джим был вынужден находиться рядом с ним и, если бы это не было выгодно им обоим, давно бы уже с удовольствием ушел отсюда, наплевав на добро, справедливость и спасение чужой жизни. В каюте было чертовски холодно, Джим подхватил насморк в первый же день, хорошо, что термоодеяла не давали холоду шансов окончательно его уничтожить.  
  
Еще у Джима болел левый бок, на котором он лежал все эти три дня. Повернуться было выше его сил, потому что тогда он мог увидеть бледное лицо Спока, что в сочетании с убийственной температурой в каюте, давало ощущение, что Джим находится в морге. Именно туда он торопился меньше всего. Эта ситуация напоминала еще и то, как в Древнем Египте фараонов хоронили вместе с женами и рабами. А то, что им вдвоем нужно было лететь в одной капсуле непонятно куда, еще усиливало это ощущение. Джим, виня во всем поднявшуюся температуру, подумал, что быть фараонской женой ему хочется еще меньше, чем в морг. Но выхода не было. В этот раз все решили за них.  
  
Хотя, если обратить внимание на колючую и холодную штуку внутри, то как раз она была не против. Джиму становилось страшно от того, что он чувствовал движения души Спока, не читал мысли, но, что было близко, мог понять то, к чему он склоняется. Поэтому, поняв, чего хочет катра Спока, Джим мог с уверенностью сказать, чего хочет тот сам.  
  
— Через несколько часов мы подойдем максимально близко к системе Вулкана, — отвлек его голос Пайка. – Мы придумаем что-нибудь для того, чтобы вы смогли находиться в одной капсуле.  
  
Пайк поднялся.  
  
— Прости меня, сынок, — неожиданно попросил он. – Это единственное, что я могу для вас обоих сделать.  
  
Джим хотел было ответить ему так, как подсказывал острый язык и обида, но неожиданно для самого протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Криса.  
  
— Все нормально, — сказал он. – Я понимаю.  
  
На лице Пайка было написано огромное изумление, но он не стал больше ничего спрашивать, кивнул и вышел из каюты, оставляя Джима снова одного. Спока в расчет можно было не брать.

  


— Гениальное решение. Сам придумал?  
  
— Джим, в который раз за время твоей службы я напоминаю о субординации? – Пайк выглядел, да и был усталым. Морщины стали глубже, под глазами были темные тени, да и голос стал глухим. Пайк заметно сдал за последние дни, и не в последнюю очередь из-за Джима. Но тот не чувствовал вины. Сложно быть виноватым, когда тебя укладывают бок о бок с полумертвым телом в тесную для двоих спасательную капсулу. – Здесь есть коммутаторы, спасательный набор и навигатор, капсула будет поддерживать состояние Спока, но тебе придется поработать за двоих. Спасательный набор, паек на неделю в отдельном блоке. Все готово.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
— Джим… — Пайк, пока не закрылся люк капсулы, подошел к Джиму и полуобнял – как позволяло небольшое пространство. – Желаю вам удачи. Пожалуйста, береги вас обоих.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Голос слушался плохо, Джим полухрипел, ему было не до разговоров сейчас. Он был разочарован, испуган и зол, и никакой надежды на то, что они смогут выбраться и разрешить эту ситуацию, не было. За все время своей жизни, пусть и относительно небольшое, он никогда не сдавался, но сейчас был готов к этому. Поэтому предпочел бы обойтись без долгих прощаний, усугублявших и без того гнусное состояние.  
  
— Я готов.  
  
Пайк понял его сразу.  
  
— Закрывайте.  
  
Люк за спиной Джима захлопнулся, капсула мелко завибрировала, готовясь к выбросу. Когда герметизация завершилась, пусковой механизм отправил капсулу в отсек. В ангаре никого не осталось, воздух постепенно выкачивался, но Джим ничего этого не видел и не чувствовал. Вокруг него были только металлопластиковые стены капсулы, тихое гудение кондиционера и мертвенно-бледный Спок. Чувство юмора тоже подводило Джима, он понял это, когда подумал, что еще никогда не был так близок к Споку. Глупая шутка, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
  
Выброс произошел быстро, Джим ничего не успел почувствовать, только когда капсула набрала скорость и небольшие перегрузки вжали его в криокамеру, Джим понял, что их путешествие к Вулкану началось. Оставалось только надеяться, что ромуланцы не засекут их своими сканерами.


	4. Дельта Вега

Удача – ненадежная и глумливая подружка. Она может помогать тебе сегодня и послезавтра, а через неделю уйти к симпатичному соседу просто потому, что ей так захотелось. К Джиму же удача льнула всю его жизнь, да так рьяно, что он поверил в ее верность. Зря.  
  
Капсула двигалась заданной скоростью по вычисленной траектории, и именно это, наверно, а еще повернувшаяся спиной Фортуна, и сыграли с Джимом злую шутку. Он старался не открывать глаз во время полета – видеть Спока не было желания и не хватало выдержки. Катра, будь она неладна, тянулась к хозяину, вытягивая этим все силы из Джима. Сложно было чувствовать, как эта холодная кристальная сущность, ворочаясь в груди, впитывает в себя новую информацию и делится – причем, слишком щедро, — старой. Кажется, за время полета Джим проникся к вулканцам, Вулкану, Споку и его миру чуть ли не любовью. Это было внушенное, чуждое чувство, Джим ему сопротивлялся, как мог, понимая, что если бы не глупая случайность, то он никогда не позволил бы себе подобные мысли. Но выбирать не приходилось, Джим смирялся с тем, что с ним происходило, убеждая и утешая себя тем, что все это скоро закончится.  
  
В чем-то он оказался прав. Полет действительно прервался быстро и неожиданно – сигналом системы безопасности о том, что капсула оказалась на прицеле. Джим проклинал свою беспомощность, но делу это не помогало. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что компьютер сам найдет способ их спасти. Но вместо этого капсула начала останавливаться. Джим запаниковал. Ему хотелось уже самому выбраться из нее, чтобы вручную дотолкать до ближайшей планеты, но автоматика оказалась гораздо прозорливее человека. После полной остановки капсула завибрировала, отпуская ступень импульсной тяги, снова начала двигаться, сделала вираж и набрала скорость. Джим уже не понимал, где они и куда летят, но выбора не было. Оставалось только ждать.  
  
Толчок приземления был болезненным, показалось на секунду, что даже Спок охнул от перегрузки и удара. Ничего этого не было, конечно, в действительности. Возможно, у Джима просто помутилось в голове. Но он пришел в себя почти сразу, как капсула замерла.  
  
— Компьютер, данные, — велел он, и сухой машинный голос завел монотонным речитативом:  
  
— Дельта Веги, планета класса М, пригодная для проживания с соблюдением условий, в настоящее время не населена, колонизирована, координаты звездной базы внесены в навигатор, температура минус четыре градуса по шкале Фаренгейта…  
  
— Черт, холодно, — поежился Джим, которому прохлады хватало с лихвой – от криокамеры Спока. И пусть он не чувствовал ее на самом деле, но представить, каково это, мог вполне. Как можно добраться до базы, не имея теплой одежды, он не знал. Но думать о том, что можно пролежать в условном комфорте капсулы неделю, а потом умереть в относительном тепле и сытости, не хотелось. Поэтому Джим решил действовать решительно.  
  
Температура за бортом была подходящей для состояния Спока, а вот Джиму, оказавшемуся вне капсулы, пришлось плохо. Мгновенно промерзнув, он пытался найти что-то в капсуле, пока пространство позволяло. К его великому удивлению, нашелся пакет термобелья и теплой одежды. В ней, конечно, было не так тепло, как на пляже, но для того, чтобы бодрым шагом пройти несколько миль, не умирая от переохлаждения, этого бы хватило. С термобельем вышла осечка. Надевать его на морозном воздухе Джим не рискнул, пришлось изобретать что-то на ходу. Он лег в капсулу, уперся в Спока спиной, прикрыл крышку люка, закрываясь от ветра, и переоделся так быстро, как никогда не удалось бы на тренировке экстренных сборов. Натягивая штаны, Джим матерился уже обветренными губами, а проклятый насморк, не покидавший его все время «близкого знакомства» со Споком, вернулся будто бы в два раза усиленным. К счастью, в аптечке нашелся спрей, и Джим, жмурясь от острого запаха и колкости ментола в носу, понял, что может дышать почти без труда. Большего было и не нужно. Натянув на себя все, что могло согреть, Джим захватил с собой аптечку – Споку она все равно была не нужна, — захлопнул люк капсулы и, следуя указаниям навигатора, отправился в путь.  
  
 Вокруг была лишь снежная пустыня, кое-где прореженная заснеженными же хребтами, кажущимися острыми, как клинок. Джим шел, закрывая глаза от колючего ветра. Все было лучше, чем замерзнуть в этих проклятых льдах. Но тело слушалось все хуже, пальцы рук и ног одеревенели и скрючились, а кожа на лице задубела. От бессилия и страха хотелось плакать, но это было бы еще хуже – и позором, и тем, что слезы на ветру мгновенно замораживались острыми льдинками. Джим успел проклясть все: свою жизнь, Пайка, из-за которого он встрял в эту гнусную историю, ромуланцев, из-за которых он встрял в эту гнусную историю, Спока, из-за которого…  
  
Ненависти не вызывал только Боунс, но представив, что тот сидит в тепле и уюте «Энтерпрайз», Джим готов был проклясть и его. Навигатор молчал, Джим уверился, что сбился с курса, но все равно упрямо шел, пока прямо перед ним не выросла белоснежная стена, сливавшаяся с пейзажем цветом, но, определенно, искусственного происхождения, обшитая незамерзающим пластиком, под которым – невероятное везение – была отопительная система. Джим устало привалился к стене, грея лицо и руки, чувствуя, как блаженное тепло разливается по телу. Это было так хорошо, так похоже на сказку, что Джим не понял, как открылся почти незаметный в стене люк, и на пороге показался тепло, в отличие от самого Кирка, одетый мужчина преклонных лет.  
  
Джим не мог произнести ни слова. Губы застыли, мышцы лица не слушались, насмерть замороженные ледяным ветром. Но, к счастью, объяснять и не потребовалось. Мужчина, увидев его, быстро открыл люк шире, помог Кирку войти внутрь и заблокировал дверь. Пар от проникновения холодного воздуха медленно оседал, растворяясь в тепле помещения, а Джим, привалившись к стене, чувствовал, как понемногу оттаивает тело. Говорить он пока не мог и вместо этого смотрел, пытаясь понять, к кому его занесло. Острые уши с чуть загнутыми к голове кончиками убедили его, что попал он точно не к врагам.  
  
— Спасибо, — еле слышно сказал Джим и тут же закашлялся. От боли раздирало горло, но еще сильнее болело в груди. Привыкший за эти дни к реакциям катры Спока, Джим мог быть уверен, что это она мучает его. Что ей было нужно, он не мог понять, но мог предположить. Между Джимом и Споком было расстояние миль в пять, а еще на «Энтерпрайз» вулканцы предупреждали его, что катре нельзя надолго разлучаться с хозяином. И сейчас спасение Спока было делом спасения и самого Кирка.  
  
— Мне нужна помощь, — превозмогая боль, прохрипел он, но вулканец его понял.  
  
— Это очевидно, — улыбнулся он краешками губ. – Поднимайтесь, и я напою вас теплой водой. Внутри базы теплее, чем здесь, и есть медикаменты.  
  
— Нет, — замотал головой Джим. – Не здесь… Там…  
  
Что «там», он объяснить не мог. Голос не слушался, тело безвольно обмякло, когда тепло понемногу выгнало из него стужу. Джим не чувствовал в себе сил даже встать, наоборот, хотелось остаться здесь, даже возле двери, где все равно было тепло и безветренно. Но долг – и жажда сохранить собственный разум и жизнь, — были сильнее.  
  
— Там, — повторил он, — там… моя капсула, там… Надо идти.  
  
Опираясь боком на стену, Джим встал на колени, а потом и поднялся, хоть и с большим трудом.  
  
— Помогите…  
  
Вулканец тут же поймал его, когда Джиму отказали ноги. Но Кирк все равно требовал от него выйти, пойти за ним к капсуле, вытащить ее и принести сюда, чтобы катра, наконец, успокоилась. Она рвала грудь Джима изнутри, будто ему мало было боли в замерзшем теле. Вулканец же, сокрушаясь, покачал головой, а потом протянул руку к Кирку, сильно нажал ему на шею сзади, и Джим вырубился, напоследок думая о том, что среди вулканцев тоже есть психи.

  


Возвращение в себя давалось Джиму с трудом. Голова была мутной и тяжелой, ее не удавалось даже повернуть набок. Приглушенный свет помещения казался ослепительно ярким, резал глаза. Джим с тихим стоном зажмурился, а потом прикрыл глаза рукой, что далось ему с огромным трудом. Только одно облегчало существование: в груди больше не болело, а это значило, что Спок каким-то неведомым образом оказался с ним рядом.  
  
— Вы очнулись, — констатировал раздавшийся рядом голос. Джим, морщась от боли, повернул туда голову и увидел того вулканца, что вырубил его у дверей базы. Сейчас тот был одет только в теплый свитер, тяжелая куртка грудой валялась на полу. Джиму удалось получше рассмотреть его. Вулканец был стар даже по вулканским меркам, но при этом был прям и уверен, что читалось в широком развороте плеч. Хваленая вулканская сила не оставляла их даже в старости, иначе у него не получилось бы взгромоздить Кирка на кровать, а он несомненно лежал на чем-то мягком. – Ваш спутник тоже здесь.  
  
Вулканец посторонился, давая Джиму рассмотреть криокамеру, вытащенную из капсулы и стоявшую рядом с его кроватью. Спок совсем не изменился за время их вынужденного расставания, что было совсем неудивительно.  
  
Любопытным казалось другое – то, с каким удивлением незнакомец рассматривал Спока. Редко когда вулканцы вообще допускали на своих лицах проявление эмоций. Этот же, похоже, их и вовсе не стеснялся.  
  
— Что с его катрой?  
  
Джим опешил от точного диагноза.  
  
— Она во мне, — с трудом ответил он.  
  
— Я заметил. Как это случилось?  
  
Джим был слишком слаб, чтобы занять оборону, когда услышал нетерпение и почти злость в голосе вулканца, но насторожился и приготовился дать отпор – как сможет.  
  
— Какое вам дело? – ощетинился он.  
  
— Это мое дело, — с нажимом в голосе ответил вулканец. – И я прошу тебя ответить, что случилось.  
  
Джим откашлялся и начал говорить, превозмогая боль. Он был беспомощен и находился в руках этого незнакомца, и сопротивляться вулканской силе у него не было ни желания, ни возможностей. Он вкратце рассказал, как и по какой причине катра Спока оказалась теперь в нем, при этом потирая болезненно занывшую грудь, словно Спок, слушая его, заново переживал свою потерю. И, что было весьма странно – пусть и во всей этой насквозь странной ситуации, — Джим не чувствовал сопротивления Спока, пока выкладывал их грустную историю этому вулканцу.  
  
— Катра всегда находит своего хозяина потому, что тот больше всех заинтересован в ее возвращении. Но ты жаждал этого сильнее ее хозяина... Интересно. Я никогда не слышал о подобном.  
  
— Нам нужно на Вулкан, — прервал Джим размышления старика. – Спока еще можно спасти.  
  
— Можно, — грустно и медленно то ли повторил, то ли пообещал вулканец. – Но Вулкана больше нет.  
  
— Так это правда?  
  
Джим рывком поднялся в кровати и тут же рухнул обратно. Боль в теле теперь казалась легкой щекоткой от того, как заболело в груди. Это была даже не боль, а череда взрывов, от которой выворачивало нутро, выламывало кости. Джим орал, мечась по койке, пытался разорвать одежду, будто действительно думал, что это поможет унять боль. Душа Спока в его теле истекала болью и злостью, неожиданной для такого невозмутимого на первый взгляд существа.  
  
— Вулкан был уничтожен, — повторил незнакомец.   
  
— Не может быть, — губы Джима снова его не слушались, слова давались с огромным трудом, но вулканец не обращал на него внимания.  
  
— Целителей больше нет, — продолжал вулканец. – У Спока только один шанс…  
  
Но теперь его не слушал уже Джим. Мгновенно похолодев, только услышав имя Спока из уст незнакомца, Джим почти запаниковал. Какого черта тут происходит? В его голове билась в ритм пульсу только одна мысль: «Бежать!», хватать Спока и уносить ноги. Они и так много натерпелись за последние недели, не хватало только попасть в руки… не пойми кому.  
  
— Джим?  
  
Вулканец почувствовал его состояние, ну конечно, проклятая вулканская магия! Джим, заставляя тело подчиняться, сполз, вернее, рухнул с койки, больно ударившись локтями о кафельный пол, но времени на жалость к себе не было. Поднимаясь, он тянулся к своей одежде, где в кармане лежал фазер. Разбираться он будет потом. Сейчас следовало выяснить, куда он снова вляпался. А для этого Джиму нужно было чувствовать свою силу.  
  
— Стой!  
  
Словно кто-то поставил ему подножку. Джим упал, снова ударившись еще болящими локтями, заодно отбил себе и бок. Фазер, до которого он почти дотянулся, неожиданно выплыл из кармана и оказался в руке вулканца.  
  
— Что за херня? – простонал Джим, увидев свое оружие в руке вулканца. – Вы кто? Что вам нужно?  
  
— Очень много вопросов, Джеймс, — осадил его незнакомец. – Позволь теперь и мне рассказать свою историю…  
  
Но Джим невежливо перебил его, пробормотав про себя: «Да что за херня?..», и потерял сознание.  
  
  
Он уже второй раз приходил в себя за последнее время, а количество его обмороков за этот месяц приближалось к рекордам юных викторианских дев. В этот раз возвращение в собственный разум и тело проходили легче. Джим, застонав, открыл глаза, но свет больше не причинял боли. Наоборот, хотелось почувствовать его всем телом. У Джима ничего не болело, даже катра в груди успокоилась, будто наигравшийся кот.  
  
Катра…  
  
Джим неверяще протянул руку, положил себе на грудь, будто пытаясь нащупать катру в себе, но ее там не было. Осмотревшись, Джим увидел мирно беседовавших Спока и их ставшего уже родным и близким маньяка-незнакомца.  
  
— Ты пришел в себя, — улыбнулся тот, увидев, как Джим поднимается на локте, чтобы ясно увидеть то, что происходит в комнате.  
  
— Не подходи ко мне, — Джим выставил вперед руку, будто действительно пытался так остановить незнакомца. Но ему на выручку пришел Спок.  
  
— Мистер Кирк, вам нечего бояться.  
  
— Уверен? Этот мужик левитацией увлекается! И у него мой фазер…  
  
Спок обернулся, будто желая получить у их странного хозяина одобрение, и тот кивнул. Это чертовски не понравилось Джиму. Что случилось за то время, пока он был без сознания? И как, осенило его, Спок оказался жив?  
  
— Ты потерял сознание, когда… — пауза в речи Спока была такой долгой, что можно было уже родить сына, посадить дерево и заложить фундамент для дома. – Когда мистер Спок хотел соединить ваши разумы, чтобы объяснить тебе все, что случилось с ним и…  
  
— Кто – Спок? Он – Спок? А ты?..  
  
— И я Спок, — успокаивающе, как ребенку сказал тот. – Это долгая история.  
  
— Тогда тебе лучше сократить ее так, чтобы было коротко и очень понятно.  
  
Спок снова переглянулся со… Споком, и тот кивнул, подбадривая его. Это настораживало, но теперь, когда Спок снова был сам собой, а его катра не разрывала Джиму грудь, он немного успокоился. К тому же, Споку он, к несчастью, доверял, а о причинах этого Джим не хотел ни думать, ни говорить. Кивнув, он подпустил Спока ближе, и тот нежно коснулся пальцами его лица.  
  
А дальше случилось странное, будто вселенная снова начала свой путь от большого взрыва через расширявшееся до бесконечности время и пространство, в котором происходило то, что Спок транслировал в его разум напрямую. От неожиданности и ошеломления у Джима кружилась голова, но, к счастью, в обморок падать он не спешил. Постепенно вся картина, состоящая из мельчайших частиц, складывалась у него в голове. Когда Спок мягко отвел руку, Джим даже не заметил. Он лежал, не шелохнувшись, а перед глазами его мелькали все, чему он стал неожиданным свидетелем.  
  
— Этого не может быть.  
  
— К сожалению, Джеймс, это так, — вступил, наконец, в разговор и другой Спок. – И наша цель – спасти Землю.  
  
— И начать нужно с «Энтерпрайз», — поддержал его знакомый Джиму Спок.  
  
— Как вы себе это представляете? – не удержал сарказма Джим. – Или на этой базе есть передатчик, который отправит Пайку сообщение о том, что случилось? Или мы просто положим письмо в бутылку, подкинем ее в небо и будем ждать, пока она долетит до корабля?   
  
Старый Спок улыбнулся, а молодой напрягся, слушая планы Кирка. Казалось, он вообще не понимает, что такое сарказм.  
  
— Ты еще так юн, Джеймс, — с невыразимой лаской произнес старый Спок. – Но ты уже стал сам собой. Уверен, мы найдем выход. Например, можно начать наш путь с базы Звездного Флота…  
  
— А разве это не она? – удивился Джим, пропустив между ушей слова Спока о его идентичности самому себе. – Я же шел туда.  
  
— Ты сбился, — ответил Спок. – Это мое убежище, но оно в нескольких милях от реальной базы. Насколько я понял, она обитаема.  
  
— Но мы ведь не сможем отправить сообщение капитану Пайку, потому что его могут перехватить ромуланцы, — выступил голосом разума молодой Спок.  
  
— А нам и не нужно отправлять сообщений. Достаточно оказаться на корабле самим. Но сначала, — легким жестом старший Спок пресек все возможные возражения и вопросы, — следует привести Джима в порядок и найти вам что-то потеплее.

  
Новый путь давался Джиму с трудом. Теперь ветер дул не сбоку, а в лицо, и из-за этого приходилось идти медленнее. Вулканцы, хоть и были рождены на сухой и жаркой планете, все равно оказались впереди него – будь проклята их нечеловеческая сила! Только старый Спок иногда останавливался, чтобы помочь Джиму или просто дождаться его. Спок из времени Джима изо всех сил шел вперед, не оглядываясь, как будто ему было невмоготу находиться рядом. Но Кирк старался не обращать внимания на это явное проявление недружелюбия. Сейчас все его мысли занимал другой Спок, который, как выяснилось, знал слишком много об их времени.  
  
— Но у вас ромуланцы уничтожены навсегда? – в который раз спрашивал Джим, которому не давала покоя информация о будущем, которую старик скрывал, прикрываясь тонкой ухмылочкой.  
  
— Джим, друг мой, любопытство – это порок. Я не могу открывать тебе того, что происходит в моем времени. Но смею тебя заверить, что никто не мешает вулканцам нести свет Силы все дальше по Вселенной.  
  
— То есть, они мертвы? – снова переспрашивал Джим, а Спок только качал головой. Кирку не нравилась эта снисходительность, но он смирился с ней, чувствуя, что это не от заносчивости, а от каких-то других чувств, которые вызывал Джим у Спока. У старого Спока, потому что молодой находился с ними рядом только номинально, а на самом деле его спина, затянутая в несколько слоев одежды, виднелась уже далеко позади.  
  
— Ты ведь уже прошел свое испытание на наличие Силы? – перевел тему Спок, а Джим, глупо открыв рот, посмотрел на него и чуть не запнулся.  
  
— Трижды, — ответил он, не рассказывая, впрочем, о том, что третье его испытание, которое проводил Спок, закончилось появлением ромуланцев на орбите Земли.  
  
— Почему? — удивился Спок. – Зачем нужно было проходить его три раза?  
  
— Потому что во мне нет ни крупицы Силы, — с усмешкой ответил Джим. – А они все пытались ее найти.  
  
— Этого не может быть, — убежденно заявил Спок, останавливаясь и удерживая за локоть Джима. – Она в тебе есть.  
  
Джим поморщился, когда Спок потянулся к его лицу, закрыл глаза, но не сопротивлялся. Его уже смешили тщетные попытки обнаружить в нем то, чего не могло быть. И все – все, за исключением Джима, — были уверены, что знают о том, чего не знает сам Кирк.  
  
— Вот же она, — прошептал Спок. – Посмотри, Джим.  
  
Тот послушно открыл глаза, но быстро понял, что Спок говорит вовсе не об этом. Сосредоточившись, Джим смог почувствовать то, что Спок – видел. Яркую, но очень маленькую частичку, горевшую в голове Джима. Она была толщиной не больше игольного острия, но чем дальше впивался Спок в его разум, тем больше она становилась, словно подпитывалась от нашедшего ее Спока.  
  
— Этого не может быть!  
  
— Джим, сложно отрицать очевидное.  
  
Так и оказалось. Стоило Джиму открыть глаза, как он увидел победную, но все равно не обидную улыбку Спока. Этот старик вызывал у Джима странные чувства, и больше всего тем, что не стеснялся демонстрировать то, что Кирк ему нравится.  
  
Кое-кому помоложе стоило бы поучиться.  
  
— Как у вас это получилось? – Джим все равно не мог поверить в то, что кому-то это удалось. Он уже смирился с тем, что Сила, которой обладал его отец, не досталась ему.  
  
— Это не дешевые фокусы, Джим, чтобы у меня могло «получаться», — обиделся Спок. – Ты обладаешь Силой, и это реальность, которую ты должен принять.  
  
— Ох, ладно, — отмахнулся Джим, которого утомило играть в глупые игры. Если Спок хочет убедить его в том, что Сила в Джиме была, — пусть так, он устал спорить.  
  
— Ты примешь ее, Джим, — пообещал Спок ему вслед. – Это будет сложно, но ты ее примешь.  
  
— Как скажешь.

Несколько миль до базы превратились в длинное и тяжелое путешествие. От ветра, бьющего в лицо, путешественники снижали скорость или вовсе останавливались, пережидая за снежными барханами особенно сильные порывы. Говорить с каждым шагом было все сложнее, да и их переход цепочкой этому не помогал. Молодой Спок шел впереди, следом, буравя взглядом затылок, укрытый капюшоном, шел Кирк, а уже за ним, не показывая, что он устал или замерз, шел старый Спок. Впереди идущие не обращали внимания на то, что он иногда запинается или снижает скорость. Не жаловался – значит, все было нормально. Джим понял, что что-то не так, только когда тот упал.  
  
— Стой! – крикнул он, отплевываясь от забившего рот снега, но Спок услышал его не сразу. Джиму пришлось поднажать, чтобы догнать его, и только тогда, крепко схваченный за плечо, Спок остановился. Когда он повернулся к Джиму, лицо его было напряженным, будто чужая рука на его плече была самым отвратительным, что Споку только приходилось чувствовать. – Тот, другой ты… Упал.  
  
Джиму отказывало дыхание, слова получались глухими и невнятными из-за снега, налипшего на лицо, и усталости. Отряхнувшись, Джим потянул Спока обратно, а тот не сопротивлялся, позволяя тащить себя. Они подняли старого Спока, отряхнули его от вмиг засыпавшего снега, Джим наудачу несколько раз сильно ударил его по лицу, чтобы привести в чувство.  
  
— Довольно, — грубо прервал его Спок. – Это не поможет.  
  
Он подхватил обмякшее тело, закинул на плечо и снова упрямо двинулся дальше, по указанному раньше курсу. Джим, глядя на него сзади, шел следом, стараясь уловить тот момент, когда старый Спок придет в себя. Они все шли и шли, снег и ветер становились сильнее, а базы, как назло, все не было. Спок тоже не приходил в чувство, и Джим уже начал волноваться за него, когда «его» Спок остановился.  
  
— Пришли, — уверенно сказал он, глядя вперед. Джим посмотрел туда же, но не увидел ничего, кроме снегопада, вставшего перед ними сплошной стеной.  
  
Он хотел было возразить, но Спок не слушал его, ускорил шаг, хотя как ему удавалось это после длинного перехода – и веса его самого из будущего, висящего на плече заснеженным мешком одежды и плоти, — Джим понять не мог. Его силы ему отказывали, оставалось только упрямство, и Джим в который раз послушался и подчинился ему. Он догнал Спока, ступая по оставшимся после него следам. И вот, когда Джим был снова готов спросить, не поехал ли Спок мозгами, тот остановился перед выросшей словно из ниоткуда стеной. База Флота была приземистым, длинным строением, которое почти до крыши закрывали сугробы. Но пространство перед дверями было расчищено – когда-то – и даже налетевший снег не скрыл железные двери и часть стены. Спок постучал, сначала тихо, потом все громче, Джим помогал ему, ударяя ногами в железо дверей, и, наконец, они открылись.  
  
Сперва Джим подумал, что двери автоматические, потому что за ними не было видно человека. Только потом, посмотрев себе под ноги, он увидел странное зеленое существо, и так достававшее бы ему только до пояса, а сейчас находившееся где-то на уровне коленей. Спок и Джим оказались выше порога, стоя на снегу, а существо смотрело на них снизу вверх, будто не верило своим глазам.  
  
— А взрослые тут есть? – вместо приветствия спросил Джим. Существо прострекотало что-то и отодвинулось, пуская путников внутрь. Тут же из дальнего края коридора раздался крик:  
  
— Кинсер, куда ты делся? Где ты, крокодилий выкидыш?  
  
— Это он тебе? – догадался Джим.  
  
Идущий рядом с ним Кинсер кивнул и прибавил ходу, показывая гостям путь. Джим обернулся и увидел, что его спутники отстали. Спок почти совсем выбился из сил, он с трудом дышал и уже не мог удержать на плече тяжелое тело себя самого из будущего. Джим помог ему, удержав старого Спока, и уже вдвоем, поддерживая за руки, они донесли свою ношу до того помещения, откуда раздавался крик. Навстречу им уже спешил мужчина полусредних лет, следом за ним семенил Кинсер. Мужчина помог донести Спока до комнаты, в которой было тепло, особенно продрогшим до костного мозга путешественникам. Спок, тихо застонав, прижался к батарее, рядом с ним положили и старого Спока, и до Джима только что дошло, что Вулкан – сухая и жаркая планета. Каково было двум вулканцам, непривыкшим к такому климату и снегу, жить здесь или брести сквозь пургу к цели? Джим мог только поразиться их силе и выдержке. И Спок, до этого заслуживавший его тайное восхищение только своей внешностью и возвышенностью, вызванную его статусом, внушал теперь настоящее уважение. Это чувство было незнакомым Джиму. Он уважал Пайка, но больше любил его как почти настоящую замену отцу. Он восхищался отцом, но больше издалека, как героем Флота, а не родным человеком. Он жалел мать и брата, но не мог простить им слабость и нежелание вырваться из адского круга жизни на Тарсусе. Он обожал Маккоя как друга и не больше, но любил искренне, с легкой ноткой снисходительности.  
  
А Спок вызвал в нем уважение. Джим смотрел на то, как заледеневшие щеки и руки понемногу теряли синюшную бледность, а кожа слегка зеленела, возвращаясь к привычному цвету, смотрел на то, как Спок, закрыв глаза, шепнул что-то, как будто в ответ на его мысленный призыв, другой Спок открыл глаза и обвел взглядом помещение, понимая, что они успешно добрались. Джим заметил краем глаза, как старший Спок улыбнулся, глядя на то, как Джим смотрел на молодого Спока, но не придал этому значения. Гораздо важнее сейчас было разобраться с собственными чувствами. А делал это Джим всегда очень просто. Он запрещал себе думать об этом, и непрошенные страсти, тихо поскуливая, забивались обратно в темную щель глубоко в его душе. Джим не хотел даже думать, чем может обернуться это для него.  
  
Первым делом – дело, а к чувствам можно вернуться потом. Когда-нибудь очень сильно потом.  
  
— Ну, и кто вы такие? – первым разрушил тишину в комнате мужчина. – Я вот – Скотт. Скотти. Это – Кинсер. Он безмозглый и не умеет говорить, поэтому я переведу, если он снова захочет что-то ляпнуть.  
  
Кинсер застрекотал.  
  
— Заткнись, дубина! Уже стыдно за тебя перед гостями! А кстати, — озарило Скотти. – Что вы тут делаете? Это не та планетка, где можно круто покататься на лыжах или поплавить зефир на костерке.  
  
— Джеймс Т.Кирк, первый помощник на ЮСС «Энтерпрайз», — представился Кирк.  
  
— Коммандер Спок. А это – магистр Спок.  
  
— Вулканцы, — понимающе кивнул мужчина. – Родственники?  
  
Джим хмыкнул, оценив юмор ситуации, а Спок серьезно кивнул.  
  
— В каком-то смысле.  
  
— Не знаю, парни, заметили ли вы, но вашей планеты уже не существует.  
  
По вмиг изменившимся лицам гостей он явно быстро понял, что те в курсе. Но тактичность, очевидно, не была сильной стороной Скотта, поэтому, не дав им передышки, он спросил:  
  
— Так может, и мне расскажете, что там происходит на большой земле?  
  
В очередной раз слушать про то, какими глупыми были люди, вулканцы и примкнувшие к ним расы, когда не стали уничтожать ромуланцев, Джим не мог. Вместо этого он подошел к сидящему у стены Споку, взял его за руку и спросил:  
  
— Как вы?  
  
— Гораздо лучше, чем мог бы быть, — с легкой тенью улыбки на тонких сухих губах ответил тот и пожал руку Джима в ответ. Кирк не вынимал ее, а Спок, сжимая все сильнее, молчал, думая, наверно, о чем-то своем. Их тихую идиллию разрушил громкий возглас:  
  
— Да быть не может! – и раздавшийся следом неразличимый стрекот Кинсера. – Да чтоб я килт на голове носил!  
  
Сравнение было таким странным, что Джим не выдержал и рассмеялся. Вместе со смехом и слезами, брызнувшими из глаз, из него выходило напряжение и усталость. Спок, сидевший рядом, тоже рассмеялся, и только молодой Спок, обернувшись, спросил:  
  
— В чем вы увидели юмор?  
  
— Ни в чем, — честно ответил Кирк. – Просто я…  
  
Он продолжал смеяться, уже не стараясь говорить, все равно получалось ужасно. Стоило только еще раз посмотреть на Скотти, как он представлял его в обмотанным вокруг головы килтом, падавшим на спину плотной клетчатой фатой. Джим пронимал, что это нервное, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, пока подошедший Спок не ударил его по щеке. Это мгновенно отрезвило Джима.  
  
 — Прошу прощения, — сказал он, потряхивая головой, чтобы прогнать оставшийся туман. К счастью, никто не заострял на этом внимания, и инцидент с Кирком быстро забылся за разговором.  
  
— Я тут от безделья немного усовершенствовал местный сканер, — похвалился Скотт, заняв одно из пустовавших рабочих мест за станцией. Рядом с ним присел Кинсер, а за спиной встали трое гостей, с нетерпением и любопытством смотрящих в экраны. – Ну, чтобы понимать, что вообще происходит. Выбросили нас сюда, как отходы…  
  
Видимо, Скотт вспомнил о чем-то своем, поморщился, но быстро пришел в себя, возвращая свое прежнее дружелюбие.  
  
— Так вот, около Вулкана есть какая-то аномалия. Огромная аномалия. И я подозреваю, что она возникла не просто так.  
  
— Разве это не последствия уничтожения планеты? – удивился Джим. – Вся система должна была сойти с ума.  
  
— Нет, аномалия не природная, — возразил Скотт.  
  
— Быстрое уничтожение планеты не относится к природным явлениям, мистер Скотт, — вступил Спок.  
  
— Не в этом дело, — отмахнулся тот. – Там рядом с Вулканом как будто исчез целый кусок пространства, понимаете? По показаниям всех приборов там пустота. Но этого не может быть! Ну, представьте! Взорвана целая планета, со своими спутниками, с космическими базами на орбите, а в этом месте – пустота! Ни мусора, ни обломков – пустое черное пространство.  
  
— Дыра?  
  
— Нет, — торжествующе ответил Скотт. – Я уверен, что там скрыто оружие ромуланцев. Нельзя просто так взять и уничтожить планету. Они же ее не камнями закидали. Должно быть сверхоружие!  
  
— И оно – там, в этой аномалии, — уверенно сказал Джим. Скотт кивнул, подтвердив его догадку.  
  
— То есть, там корабль ромуланцев? – спросил старый Спок. – Тот, на котором установлено оружие такой силы?  
  
— Да, я уверен, что так.  
  
— Где «Энтерпрайз»? – вдруг спросил Джим, которого осенило пониманием, что его корабль с Пайком и отцом Спока все еще может быть недалеко от бывшей орбиты Вулкана, прячущимся от сканеров ромуланцев.  
  
— Его нет в поле действия сканеров.  
  
— Ушли, — выдохнул Джим. С одной стороны, ему было обидно, что Крис бросил их тут со Споком самостоятельно справляться со своими проблемами, а с другой, он радовался, что корабль в относительной безопасности. Со всем остальным можно будет разобраться и позже. – Тогда и нам пора.  
  
— Куда? – удивился Скотт.  
  
— Туда, — ткнул в карту пальцем Джим. – В аномалию.  
  
— Это безумие, — Скотт хмыкнул, будто показывая, что принял его слова за шутку, и отмахнулся от стрекотавшего что-то Кинсера, тянувшего его за рукав. – Ты туда не попадешь.  
  
— У тебя не работают транспортаторы? – удивился Джим.  
  
— Работают, но… да отстань ты! – последнее относилось к Кинсеру, дергавшему его, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Чего тебе?  
  
Кинсер быстро стрекотал что-то, звук его голоса все больше был похож на ультразвук, и Джим поморщился – слушать было неприятно.  
  
— Ты спятил? – а вот Скотту, похоже, голос его дружка не резал уши. Наоборот, он перестал его отталкивать и прислушался, а на лице его было написано озарение. – Но нужно, чтобы нас отправил кто-то. Самостоятельно я не смогу ее запустить.  
  
— Ты тоже хочешь пойти с нами? – изумился Кирк.  
  
— А ты что думал? Что я останусь тут сидеть, под снегом и ветром? Да тут никаких развлечений! Я уже по восьмому разу прошел "Звезду смерти", побив даже собственный рекорд. Нет уж, я с вами.  
  
Кинсер мяукнул что-то, и Скотт, внимательно посмотрев на него, добавил:  
  
— Этот тоже с нами пойдет.  
  
Но Джима заинтересовало другое.  
  
— "Звезду смерти"? – удивился он. – А какой у тебя ник?  
  
— Механик5000, — не без гордости ответил Скотт и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, увидев на лице Кирка восхищение пополам с изумлением.  
  
— Да брось! Я же пользовался твоими чит-кодами.  
  
— Ну… — Скотт в притворном смущении пожал плечами. Кинсер снова произнес что-то, заставившее его поменяться в лице. – Справедливости ради. Половина чит-кодов – Кинсера.  
  
— Парни, вы… Черт, да вы гении в этой игре. Откуда вы все это узнали?  
  
— Эм… — по лицу Скотта было понятно, что он не знает, как ответить на вопрос, а вот Кинсер лучился самодовольством. – Оно само? Ладно-ладно, это Кинсер. И я понятия не имею, откуда он все узнал. Он не говорит.  
  
— Да он вообще не говорит, — заметил Джим.  
  
— Да нет, я же понимаю, — почесал в затылке Скотт. – Я не понимаю, как, но я его понимаю.  
  
Кинсер тоненько пискнул, и Джим понял, что он вздохнул, смиряясь с человеческой глупостью.  
  
— Тогда вы действительно можете нам пригодиться, — согласился он. Скотт просиял.  
  
— Точно! Вы же без нас пропадете.  
  
— Такого я не планировал, — заметил Спок, а его старшая версия усмехнулась.  
  
— Я останусь, — сказал он. – Не мне рваться в бой наравне с молодыми. Уверен, вы справитесь.  
  
— Оу. Я думал, ты тоже пойдешь с нами. С тобой все проще и понятнее.  
  
Спок обнял расстроенного Кирка и прижал к себе. Странно, что Джим чувствовал к нему такую тягу. Возможно, это было только следствием того, что и сам Спок тянулся к нему, относился с явной симпатией – в отличие от себя самого, только современного релиза. В общем-то, только два человека относились к Джиму так – Пайк и Маккой. И заполучить себе еще одного было удачей. Джиму не хотелось расставаться со старшим Споком.  
  
  
Скотт и Кинсер колдовали над транспортатором, вводя в программу координаты аномалии, все еще находящейся рядом с Вулканом и Вегой. Джим хотел было помочь им, потому что оба Спока, проигнорировав его, отошли в угол и шептались там о чем-то. Джим изредка посматривал на них, успел увидеть, как старший Спок передавал младшему какой-то сверток, но раз Джима в их секреты не посвящали, то он умерил любопытство.  
  
Можно ведь и потом подсмотреть.  
  
Скотти победно поднял руки в воздух и воскликнул: «Йюх-ху!».  
  
— Если я все сделал правильно, то мы окажемся в грузовом отсеке корабля. Тут, конечно, нужно сделать поправку, что мы не знаем точных размеров, но я рассчитал расстояние от возможного центра…  
  
— Спасибо, — прервал его ликование Джим, которому уже не терпелось приступить к делу. – Мы тебе верим. Спок!  
  
Оба обернулись на зов, но подошел к Джиму только старший.  
  
— Я верю в то, что ты справишься, — сказал он, обнимая Джима. – Что вы оба справитесь. Береги его.  
  
— Точно я должен его беречь? – уточнил со смехом Джим. – Вообще-то, он сильнее меня.  
  
— Это не так. Вы оба одинаковы сильны. Теперь. И зависите друг от друга гораздо больше, чем оба думаете.  
  
— Пояснить ты, конечно же, ничего не хочешь?  
  
Теперь улыбнулся Спок. Джиму непривычно было видеть на вулканском лице улыбку вместо вечной отстраненности, и поэтому редкий миг добродушия он решил запомнить надолго. Кто знает, может быть, и «его» Спок когда-нибудь снизойдет до этого? Пример с его старшей версией вполне к этому располагал.  
  
— Ты все поймешь сам в нужное время. А пока просто поверь моим словам, Джим. Я никогда не обманывал тебя и не буду...  
  
— Не стоит терять время, — прервал миг их единения Спок. – Если транспортатор готов, то нам пора отправляться.  
  
— Все готово, все по часам! – отрапортовал Скотт.  
  
Джим и старший Спок нехотя разорвали объятие.  
  
— Помни, о чем я сказал.  
  
— Как скажешь, — неохотно пообещал тот. – Сделаю, что смогу.  
  
— Ты очень многое можешь, Джим, — уверенно сказал Спок. – Ты еще сам не знаешь, что у твоей Силы нет предела. И она будет только умножаться.  
  
— Нам пора, — металлическим голосом снова прервал их младший Спок.  
  
— А тебе лучше рассказать ему все как можно раньше.  
  
— Спасибо, я разберусь сам, — поджав губы, но сохраняя на лице безразличие, ответил Спок.  
  
Он первым прошел к платформе, все еще сжимая в руке сверток. Джим последовал за ним, как и Кинсер. Последним к ним присоединился Скотт, даже с платформы продолжавший давать старшему Споку указания.  
  
— Заряжай, — дал отмашку Джим. Спок, произнеся на прощание обычное для вулканцев «Живи долго, и пусть Сила пребудет с тобой», нажал на кнопку транспортатора.  
  
Атомные вихри, закружившие вокруг тела, отозвались в каждой частичке. Джим почувствовал, как распадается на молекулы, а спустя пару минут он и его спутники уже оказались на ромуланском корабле.


	5. Нарада

В том, что это именно корабль, Джим убедился сразу же. Только на обитаемых объектах существовала канализация, а они сейчас оказались именно там.   
  
Помещение в три человеческих роста и шириной в четыре явно использовалось для сброса твердых отходов. Джим даже успел порадоваться, что они попали именно сюда, а не в… думать об этом и не хотелось. Но его радости быстро пришел конец. С легким гудением стены начали сдвигаться, замуровывая пленников.  
  
— В грузовом отсеке, говоришь? – спросил он у растерянного Скотта.  
  
— Ну, мы явно не на мостике, — ответил тот. Увидев, как изменились лица спутников, он быстро добавил: — И вообще, нам пора отсюда выбираться.  
  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, как? – Джим поклясться был готов, что в голосе Спока был сарказм.  
  
— Ну, — Скотт снова почесал затылок. – Сейчас что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
— Поторопись, — попросил Джим. Стены сдвинулись на несколько футов, и пусть скорость их сближения была невелика, им нужно было поторопиться. Неотвратимость расплющивания маячила на горизонте, становясь все ближе с каждой секундой. Вдруг Кинсер, тихо пискнув, наклонился, хоть при его росте этого почти не было заметно, поднырнул под какие-то железки, повозился там, и что-то щелкнуло.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — пробурчал невнятно Скотт, наклонившись за спутником. – Хотя подождите-ка… так, нужна помощь. Тут люк.  
  
Он показал на еле заметные стыки, за которыми и скрывался люк. Как Кинсер смог его найти, Джим не понимал, хотя если бы он был таким карликом, ему было бы виднее все, расположенное на полу.  
  
— Тяните! – приказал Скотт, при этом толкая люк пяткой вниз. Джим и Спок переглянулись, прочитав во взглядах друг друга одну и ту же мысль, поняли, что действовать надо наоборот указанию Скотта, и тоже начали изо всех сил бить в люк. Створка, скрипя и не слушаясь, прогибалась, пусть даже и немного, почти незаметно. Вдруг снова прозвучал щелчок, и стены снова начали двигаться, только теперь на них надвигался потолок. – Поторопитесь!  
  
— Отойди, — рыкнул разозлившийся Джим. Пусть Скотт был самым гениальным игроком, пусть он был гением-механиком, но сейчас он мешал.  
  
Теперь только Кирк и Спок изо всех сил толкали люк, пока он, наконец, не поддался. Едва заметная щель образовалась в полу, и тут на выручку пришел Кинсер. Он протянул Джиму плоскую металлическую доску, узкую, но крепкую на вид. Вставив ее в щель как рычаг, Джим пнул по ней, заставляя сдвинуться и увеличить щель. Снова Спок пришел на помощь. Попросив Джима подождать, он потянул рычаг на себя, открывая люк до конца. Потолок был уже в опасной близости от их макушек, только Кинсеру было удобно – до него потолку было двигаться дольше, — а люк был узким.  
  
— По одному, — приказал Кирк. – Спок – первый.  
  
Тот наградил его нечитаемым взглядом, но послушался, ступил в люк и тут же скрылся, словно с горки скатился. Скотта Джим отправил следом, а потом нырнул туда и сам, надеясь, что упавший сверху Кинсер не саданет ему по затылку. К счастью, в этот раз удача была на их стороне. Джим и упавший ему на руки Кинсер приземлились на сидевшего в какой-то куче пыльного мелкого мусора Спока, а Скотт стонал где-то слева.  
  
— Спасибо, — от души поблагодарил Джим, а Спок, только сейчас обнаруживший его в своих объятиях, очнулся и начал выкарабкиваться из-под него.  
  
— В этот раз удачно? – поинтересовался поднявшийся на локтях Скотт.  
  
— Как сказать, — хмыкнул Джим. – Но нам и здесь лучше не задерживаться.  
  
— Верное решение, — согласился Спок, поднялся первым, удачно выбравшись из-под Кирка и Кинсера, протянул им руки, чтобы помочь встать, и вдруг замер.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Сверток, — помертвевшим голосом ответил Спок. – Его нет.  
  
— Возвращаться мы не будем! – предупредил Джим, но тут Кинсер, пропищав что-то, вытащил из кучи уже развернувшийся сверток. Джим взял его, будто ненароком разворачивая совсем, и в его руке оказалась странная трубка. – Это что?  
  
Трубка была гладкая, только на ее боку была притягательно выпуклая кнопка. Джим, конечно же, нажал ее, и в тот же миг помещение озарилось ровным голубым светом.  
  
— Это фонарик?  
  
— Это меч, — сурово ответил Спок. – Верните!  
  
— Какого черта он дал тебе меч? – искренне удивился Кирк. – Фазеров недостаточно?  
  
— Вулканцы не пользуются фазерами, — терпеливо пояснил Спок, но протянутую за мечом руку не отвел. Джим снова нажал на кнопку, и узкий столбик света погас. – Это противоречит нашей философии.  
  
— То есть, ромуланцев из фазеров расстреливать ваша философия разрешает, а просто фазерами пользоваться – нет? Удивительное лицемерие.  
  
— В учении Сурака нет места лицемерию, – заносчиво ответил Спок. – И вы узнаете об этом. В свое время.  
  
— Звучит как угроза, — усмехнулся Джим. – Но я что-то не горю желанием…  
  
— Неужели? – и снова в голосе Спока был яд, Джим готов был поклясться! – А если подумаете?  
  
Джим, рисуясь, принял позу роденовского мыслителя, но язвительный ответ замер у него на языке. Каким-то неведомым образом в его сознании сформировалось неприятие оружия. Фазер, до сих пор сохранно лежавший в кармане, стал вдруг нестерпимо печь бедро, и Джиму пришлось вытащить его. С пола оружие поднял уже Скотт, у которого, кажется, не было подобных предубеждений.  
  
— Что происходит? – потребовал ответа Джим. Спок, сохраняя гордый вид, снизошел до ответа.  
  
— В вас тоже есть Сила. Теперь. Поэтому вы и не можете пользоваться подобным оружием. Меч – это честно и благородно. Фазер – это оружие массового поражения, у вашего противника не может быть достойной защиты или ответа.  
  
— Какая-то хрень, — резонно заметил Скотт. – У вас, вулканцев, в головах отборные тараканы.  
  
Джим был с ним солидарен. Он был готов терзать Спока расспросами дальше, но Кинсер, единственный, наверно, сохранивший сейчас разум, снова застрекотал, подталкивая своих спутников к выходу. Пришлось ему подчиниться. Дверь, через которую, как догадался Джим, в это помещение заходили техники, была не заперта. Да и кому пришла бы в голову мысль красть с боевого корабля ромуланцев роботов-уборщиков?  
  
Коридор был пуст, только где-то вдалеке, за поворотом, слышались неровные шаги. Так всегда передвигалась по кораблю боевая пехота и десант. Джим, натренировавшийся в свое время в Академии, узнал этот звук.  
  
— Обратно, — скомандовал он, толкнув в дверь Спока. А тот уже не дал выйти Скотту. Только вездесущего Кинсера Джиму пришлось ловить за воротник. Они стояли, распластавшись по стенам, пока бег не замер вдали, и только тогда Джим снова высунулся за дверь. Теперь все было чисто. Жестом приказав спутникам двигаться за собой, он пошел в обратную от ушедшей пехоты сторону.  
  
Коридор все длился и длился, извивался, как пластиковая, обшитая панелями змея, но ни дверей, ни технических люков в нем не было. Если бы кто-то решил сейчас пройти по коридору – например, те бойцы, что прошли тут несколькими минутами ранее, — четверым героям некуда было бы скрыться. Это заставляло Джима нервничать и торопиться. Он перешел на бег, нисколько не заботясь, успевают ли за ним его спутники. Но, судя по размеренному дыханию Спока, легким матюгам Скотта и писку Кинсера, они тоже не снижали темп.   
  
Наконец, коридор закончился, а путешественники оказались в тюрьме. Джим мог побиться об заклад, что не ошибся. Теперь стены были испещрены силовыми полями, в камерах за которыми никого не было.  
  
— А здесь пленных не берут, — на бегу заметил он и тут же остановился, увидев единственного, наверно, клиента этой тюрьмы. За одним из силовых полей, в углу похожего на пенал помещения сидел Пайк. – Крис!  
  
— Сейчас не время напоминать о субординации? – устало заметил тот, поднимаясь. – Даже не знаю, почему я не удивлен, увидев здесь именно тебя. Рад, что ты снова с нами, Спок.  
  
Тот легко поклонился. От этих церемоний Джим разозлился.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он, одновременно с этим ища на панели рядом кнопку или рубильник, которым можно было выключить поле. Но стена была пуста, и Джим, прогладив ее сверху донизу, не смог найти ни единой выпуклости, за которой скрывалась бы панель управления.  
  
— Она тут! – крикнул Скотт из дальнего конца помещения. Именно там и находился пульт, на котором он неосторожно нажал несколько кнопок. – Смотри-ка, как в «Звезде»!  
  
Кинсер что-то согласно пропищал.  
  
— Серьезно, — обратился к спутникам Скотт. – Там точно также! Я ведь проходил…  
  
— Плюс сто тебе к карме, — озверел Кирк. – Выключи поле!  
  
Скотт, обидевшись, нажал еще какую-то кнопку, и все силовые поля погасли.  
  
— Пошли, — принял на себя командование Джим, потянув Пайка за собой.  
  
— Нам обратно, — возразил тот. – Дальше – тупик.  
  
— Черт!  
  
И они действительно пошли обратно, только теперь гораздо медленнее. Кристофер, хоть и не показывал вида, был лишен сил и передвигался чрезвычайно медленно. Или так казалось вошедшему в азарт Джиму. Они прошли дверь в техническое помещение, из которого совсем недавно вышли, и отправились бы дальше, чтобы попасть в руки врага, но тут острый слух Спока пришел им на помощь.  
  
— Стойте.  
  
Для убедительности он схватил первого проходившего рядом, и это, к несчастью, оказался Кирк, которого словно током дернуло. Он остановился, удивленно посмотрел на такого же ошарашенного и потерявшего невозмутимость Спока, а потом спросил:  
  
— Что за хрень?  
  
За последние недели этот вопрос прочно вошел в разряд самых часто используемых. Но Спок не ответил, вместо этого запихнул в подсобку Кирка, Пайка, а следом и Скотта с Кинсером, закрыл дверь и прижал к губам палец, заставляя всех молчать и не двигаться. Их ожидание прервалось все тем же топотом.  
  
— Думаю, лучше нам тут переждать, — шепотом заметил Пайк. – Сейчас они увидят, что в камерах никого нет.  
  
  
Он оказался прав. По кораблю прозвучал сигнал тревоги, и увеличившейся компании гостей корабля не оставалось ничего иного, как остаться в подсобке.  
  
Джим решил использовать это время с пользой. Шепотом, стараясь не выдавать любопытство, нетерпение и злость, все еще бурлившую в нем, он спросил:  
  
— Ты хоть знаешь, где мы находимся?  
  
— Добро пожаловать на «Нараду», — ответил Пайк. – Флагман и главную боевую единицу флота Ромуланской Империи под командованием претора Нерона.  
  
По его тону было понятно, что это прямая цитата.  
  
— Что им нужно?  
  
— Сейчас? – издевательски вежливо осведомился Пайк вместо ответа на вопрос Спока. – Поймать меня, чтобы выпытать, где же сейчас находятся улетевшие на моем корабле вулканцы. В идеале – узнать, где все остальные.  
  
— А где они? – весьма кстати осенило Джима.  
  
— Сарек… — «Это мой отец», объяснил Спок, но Джим махнул рукой, заставляя его помолчать. Интереснее было дослушать Пайка. – Сарек на «Энтерпрайз», с ним еще те трое, которых мы увозили. Не помню имена.  
  
Спок снова хотел было влезть с ненужными дополнениями, но Джим шикнул на него. Тот обиделся и отвернулся, уставился на рукоять меча в своей руке и больше не мешал.  
  
— Все остальные спаслись, кораблям удалось уйти из зоны поражения «Нарады». Наверное, они сейчас где-то стягивают все имеющиеся силы, чтобы атаковать. И нам нужно бы предупредить их, как-то выбраться отсюда.  
  
— Отличный план, — не скрывая сарказма, похвалил Джим. – Начнем прямо сейчас!  
  
— Успокойся, — поморщился устало Пайк. – Прибереги свою язвительность для другого случая. Нам здесь сейчас не до смеха.  
  
— Мне тоже, — возразил Джим.  
  
— Вот и помолчи.  
  
Джим обиделся на Криса, действительно замолчал, и в помещении снова стало тихо и слышно, как за стеной топают бегающие солдаты. Шуметь было нельзя, разговаривать и шевелиться, понятное дело, тоже. Джим от нечего делать обвел взглядом их маленькую команду. Скотт во все глаза пялился на Пайка, и причину его любопытства Джим понять не мог. Кинсер торчал рядом с приятелем, но смотрел на Спока, осматривавшего рукоятку меча. Джим тоже смотрел на то, как длинные тонкие пальцы обхватывают широкую гладкую трубку, и старался не думать о том, какие ассоциации рождались у него в голове. Не место и не время, да и наступило ли бы оно когда-нибудь? Лучше действительно об этом забыть. Но Спок, будто услышав его мысли, резко поднял голову, трубка скользнула в его кулаке самым подлым образом – подставив кнопку под палец. Меч немедленно включился, скользнув лазерным острием по макушке Кинсера. Тот немедленно заверещал от боли, потер место ожога, а Спок и Скотт, каждый на свой лад, начали его утешать. Скотт матерился на несчастного Кинсера, Спок гладил обожженное место, снимая боль, а Пайк, закатив глаза от вида этого цирка, доставшегося ему вместо команды спасения, вдруг вскочил на ноги.  
  
— Джим, с другой стороны, — приказал он, и Кирк занял свое место, сразу догадываясь, что сейчас произойдет. – У тебя есть оружие?  
  
— Нет, — сознался Джим, понимая, что его фазер у Скотта. Но и тот сориентировался быстро, достал оружие и встал напротив двери.  
  
Она распахнулась, и в помещение ворвались вооруженные охранники, запаянные в белоснежный пластик защитных костюмов. Вместе с ними вошел и высокий, закутанный в серую хламиду ромуланец, а Джим мельком успел поразиться тому, как похожи две бывшие родственными расы: небольшое отличие в остроте и углу загиба ушей, и татуировки, служившие ромуланцам одновременно паспортами, погонами и семейным альбомом.  
  
Спок тут же вскочил на ноги, включил меч, а ромуланец, увидев это, вытащил свой. Все происходило в считанные мгновения. Скотт начал палить из фазера, давая фору многим удачливым стрелкам с курса Джима. Первые из охранников осели на пол, и Пайк подхватил их оружие. Джим, к сожалению, теперь им воспользоваться не мог, спасибо проклятой вулканской магии. Поняв, что Кирк ему не помощник, Пайк начал сам стрелять по вошедшим, выкашивая ровные, накатывающие как волны, ряды охранников, но ромуланец, невредимым прошедший за их спинами, включил свой меч, оказавшийся рубиново-красным.  
  
От соприкосновения лазеров по помещению прошел гул, как от работавшего на пределе возможностей трансформатора. Джим беспомощно смотрел на то, как Пайк и пришедший ему на помощь Скотт расстреливали охранников, как Спок, приноровившись к мечу так быстро, словно это было у него в крови, отбивал атаки ромуланца, постепенно переходя в наступление. Джим был сейчас как… Как Кинсер – беспомощный и бестолковый, совершенно неспособный к бою. Но даже Кинсер, на самом деле, помогал Скотту, как мог, принося вылетевшие из рук охранников фазеры, да еще и сам успевал палить из них, пусть и с переменным успехом.  
  
Тактический гений Пайка дал плоды. Верно расставленные в небольшом помещении бойцы успешно расправлялись с нападавшими, и наконец, атака прекратилась. Спок к этому времени выбил меч из рук ромуланца и пригвоздил его к полу.   
  
— Он нам не нужен, — предупредил Пайк, но Спок возразил.  
  
— Я не смогу убить его.  
  
— Зато я смогу, — обнадежил Скотт, приставил к голове ромуланца фазер и выстрелил. Следовало признать, что от Скотта в их операции толку было больше, чем от Кирка.  
  
— Переодевайся, — кивнул на труп ромуланца Пайк. – И вы все – тоже.  
  
Спок, которому Кинсер помог раздеть ромуланца, надевал поверх своей его хламиду, Скотт, Пайк и Кирк стаскивали с охранников их пластиковые доспехи и быстро переодевались. Спустя минуту, в помещении остались только три пехотинца, ромуланец – и Кинсер, которого переодеть было не во что.  
  
— К лучшему, — решил Пайк, наставил на несчастного Кинсера фазер и объяснил: — Будешь шпионом, которого мы поймали, и из-за которого была тревога. Мы ведем тебя под конвоем и в сопровождении ромуланского чиновника для допроса. Все понял?  
  
Кинсер что-то пискнул.  
  
— Да, он понял, — деловито перевел Скотт.  
  
— Тогда вперед!  
  
 Кинсер, сложив за спиной свои маленькие ручки, шел по коридору под прицелом фазеров, а Джим, проклиная мешающийся шлем, осматривался по сторонам. Куда их, к черту, занесло?  
  
Пайк рассчитал все верно. Видя ведущих странное существо солдат под руководством одетого в темный плащ с надвинутым на лицо капюшоном ромуланца, все встреченные ими не проявляли любопытства. Сигнал тревоги и пойманный враг в окружении охраны говорили сами за себя. Но вот куда они идут, кажется, никто не знал. Когда на пути все чаще стали попадаться ромуланцы, Джим заподозрил, что идут они куда-то не туда. Чуть задержавшись, он оказался рядом с Пайком, замыкавшим их процессию, и спросил:  
  
— А куда мы идем?  
  
— Если я правильно помню, то этим путем меня вели в камеру из той комнаты, где пытались допросить.  
  
— Что? – Джим сбился с ровного шага, услышав это. – Ты хочешь сказать, что мы не смываемся? Ты спятил?  
  
— Со мной все в порядке, Джим, — с нажимом ответил Пайк. – А вот тебе лучше успокоиться. Неужели ты думаешь, что я сбегу с корабля врага, не узнав о нем ничего? Ты что, занятия прогуливал?  
  
На это Джим не нашел, что возразить. По его мнению, Пайк действительно спятил и вел их на верную смерть. Сам Джим уже давно нашел бы дорогу к транспортному отсеку, сел в шаттл и прорвался бы на волю, пусть даже с боем. Но протестовать против решения Пайка было еще большим самоубийством – тогда их бы точно разоблачили. Тем временем, их путь окончился, и довольно неожиданно. Навстречу им, окруженный несколькими десятками солдат, шел высокий, одетый в черное, человек. Хотя Джим не мог знать точно, человек это был, ромуланец или еще какой-то гуманоид. Лицо его было скрыто плотной черной маской, а тело – плащом с широкими полами. Видимо, это и был тот самый претор Нерон. Пайк жестами показал им посторониться, чтобы пропустить процессию. Все пятеро прижались к стене, стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но это было в их ситуации нереально. Наверняка претор заметил Кинсера, окруженного «охраной», остановился напротив него и медленно осмотрел замеревшую компанию. Глаз его видно не было, но Джим чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд и готов был уже молиться всем известным богам, чтобы их не разоблачили.  
  
Тщетно.  
  
Подняв руку и едва заметно пошевелив пальцами, этот внушающий ужас незнакомец велел своей охране взять всех пятерых под прицел.  
  
— Кто вы? – раздался из-под маски глухой голос, мало похожий на голос живого человека.  
  
— Мы поймали шпиона, — ответил Пайк, сделав шаг вперед.  
  
— Шпионы поймали шпиона? – удивился незнакомец и рассмеялся, но надсадно, очень пугающе, будто бортовой компьютер со сбившейся голосовой программой. Джим помертвел. – Снимите шлемы.  
  
Шли секунды, минуты, но ни Пайк, ни остальные не двигались. Оружие охраны было нацелено им во лбы, и Джим готов был поклясться, что еще пара мгновений – и их черепа разлетятся на осколки.  
  
— Я приказал вам снять шлемы.  
  
— Уходим! – крикнул Пайк, выстрелил первым, убирая с дороги одного из охранников, следом за ним выстрелил Скотт, а Спок, откинув с лица капюшон, сделал шаг вперед, встав рядом с плотной черной тенью, которой казался Нерон.  
  
— Вулканец, — с ноткой удовольствия заметил тот. – На нашем корабле. Разве кодекс Сурака позволяет вулканцам совершать самоубийства?  
  
Джим проклинал свое внезапное отвращение к оружию. Им бы сейчас всем отбросить ненужные рефлексии и начать палить из фазеров, расчищая себе путь к шаттлу, но это было невозможно. Глупый Спок со своим вулканским благородством и кодексом чести, Пайк, решивший их всех уничтожить чужими руками и увести как можно дальше от спасения, сам Джим, не могущий даже дотронуться до оружия, Кинсер, мелкий и почти бесполезный участник их команды, — все они были каким-то балластом, и Кирку уже становилось их не жаль. Сами виноваты, что поделать. Только Скотт, кажется, и оставался нормальным в их полубезумной компании, что, следовало признать, пугало.  
  
Логичным следствием было и то, что в итоге их обезоружили и прижали к стенке, а черная тень двигалась перед ними, внимательно сканируя через закрытые темными стеклами прорези в маске. Претор надолго остановился перед Пайком, чей шлем валялся сейчас на полу у их ног, пнул его, с громким треском отправив вглубь коридора. Пайк напряженно смотрел на него, ожидая следующих слов, а Джим слушал натужное и хриплое дыхание тени.  
  
— Шпионы и диверсанты, — раздалось из-под маски. – Наглые и бесстрашные в своем безумии. На что вы рассчитывали, находясь здесь?  
  
Он рассмеялся, и эти смешки казались еще страшнее, чем мертвый глухой голос. Нерон обернулся к командиру охраны и приказал:  
  
— Следуйте за мной.  
  
Куда они идут теперь, уже никто не знал. Всех непрошеных гостей ромуланского корабля окружало по трое охранников, они были разделены и не смогли бы договориться об одновременной атаке. Но это придавало сил. Джим понимал, что сейчас от них не ждут сопротивления, это было бы чистым самоубийством, но и их вылазка на этот корабль изначально была такой. Отступать было некуда, они уже ничем не рисковали, и это придало им отчаянной решимости.  
  
Джим первым кинулся в бой, хоть это и было глупо. У него не было оружия, да и притронуться к нему он бы не смог – это вызывало физическое отторжение, почти тошноту. Но при этом его руки еще оставались при нем, и он мог ими пользоваться. Как и ногами, поэтому первому из его конвоиров достался сильный удар с разворота в солнечное сплетение. По ступне прошла резкая волна боли – защитные костюмы оказались сделаны из плотного материала, но из-за отдачи охранник потерял равновесие и запнулся. Джим воспользовался этим, выбивая оружие из его рук, мельком замечая, как Пайк и Скотт делают то же самое. Силы были не равны настолько, что их схватка казалась смешной со стороны, только ее участникам было не до смеха. Спок кинул ему рукоять меча, а сам достал еще одну. Когда он успел забрать оружие напавшего на них ромуланца, Джим не знал, но мысленно порадовался Споковой сообразительности. Рукоять легла в руку как влитая, меч послушно включился, осенив все мерным голубоватым светом. Это был подарок старшего Спока, а младший оставил себе ромуланский меч. Пайк, первым справившийся со своим противником, кинул ему один из упавших фазеров, которыми была вооружена охрана на этом корабле. Скотту приказывать было не нужно. Сделав шаг назад, он, не обращая внимания на прицел, метавшийся от его друзей по врагам, выстрелил, снимая ближайшего к Пайку конвоира. А там подоспел и Кинсер. Джим, видя, что друзьям уже не нужна помощь, повернулся к возглавлявшему процессию претору, чей меч также ровно светился красным.  
  
— Твой ход, мальчик, — подначил тот, а из-за маски снова раздался ужасающий смех. Джим, крепко вцепившись в рукоять меча обеими руками, сделал выпад, но промахнулся. Его противник сделал хитрый финт, оказавшись за спиной потерявшего координацию Кирка. Теперь он уже не ждал нападения, пошел вперед первым, и Джиму пришлось несладко. Он уворачивался, все чаще используя меч как щит, пытался избежать сильных ударов, грозивших ему потерей головы совсем не в переносном смысле. Джим не придумал ничего лучше, как отступить, причем, очень быстро. Он не знал дороги, просто шел по коридору, стараясь увернуться от очередного удара, а Нерон, оставив за спиной быстро разворачивавшийся бой между охраной и шпионами, спешил за ним. И не видел то, что успел увидеть Джим. Спок, покинув Пайка и Скотта, разбиравшихся с конвоем, шел за ними, крепко сжимая занесенный для удара меч.  
  
Развязка наступила быстро. Джим почувствовал за спиной стену, понял, что отступать уже некуда и решил не сдаваться легко. Он развернулся, встречая удар и парируя, но пользовался мечом уже как палкой, замахивался, а не колол, пытался ударить рукоятью, а не лазерным лезвием. Из-под маски доносился глухой рокочущий смех, претор наступал. Полы его плаща, развеваясь, будто сгущали тьму вокруг, оправдывали имя претора, и Джим готов был уже попрощаться с жизнью, когда свой удар нанес Спок. Нерон отвернулся от замершего Джима, не поверившего своей удаче, полностью обратил внимание и силы на Спока. Теперь претору приходилось бороться с двумя противниками, но и это удавалось ему блестяще. Джим, отвлекая его внимание, терял силы, а Спок, тоже, как и он, не зная, как правильно пользоваться мечом, пропускал удар за ударом, едва успевая или увернуться, или подставить лезвие своего меча, чтобы Нерон не достал его ударом. Из коридора раздался топот бегущих, и Джим отчаянно надеялся, что это его друзья, а не подмога противнику. Им снова повезло. Пайк, направив прицел между стекол маски, приказал:  
  
— Брось меч.  
  
Претор опустил занесенную для удара руку. Пайк, Скотт, Джим и Спок окружили его, а Кинсер, дотянувшийся до панели управления, висящей на стене, закрыл за ними дверь, отсекая и блокируя их в этом тупике.  
  
— Тебе некуда идти, — сообщил Пайк. – И если тебе дорога жизнь, то ты выведешь нас отсюда.  
  
— Думаешь, ты загнал меня в ловушку? – чуть склонив набок голову, поинтересовался их противник.  
  
— Именно так я и думаю, — кивнул Пайк.  
  
— Знаешь, как говорят у вас на Земле? Безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, — усмехнулся претор и, воспользовавшись неожиданной заминкой Пайка, показал то, что Джим уже видел когда-то, но не поверил своим глазам. Меч, отобранный Скоттом, вырвался из его руки и взлетел в руки своему хозяину, а тот, мгновенно включив его, атаковал замерших врагов. Джим, оттолкнув попавшего бы под удар Пайка, с отчаянным криком бросился вперед, занеся меч перед собой, столкнулся с противником, чувствуя, как каждая клетка его тела вибрирует, словно натянутая струна, подпитываясь проснувшейся в нем Силой. Он был готов крушить и громить, тело было невероятно сильным и ловким, и его противнику пришлось нелегко. Никто уже не вмешивался в их поединок, и Джим был рад этому. Сейчас помощь бы только помешала.  
  
Он теснил пртеора к стене, первым нападая и заставляя его обороняться, и теперь они поменялись ролями. Это пьянило Кирка, как любой азарт грядущей победы. Ему удалось выбить меч из рук противника, и тут Спок пришел на выручку, поймав его и выключив.  
  
— Я повторяю предложение своего друга, — устало, но зло сказал Кирк. – Ты выведешь нас отсюда, если тебе жизнь дорога.  
  
— Джим, стой, — раздалось из-за плеча, и к ним подошел Пайк, лицо которого было бледным и застывшим.  
  
— Ты спятил? – изумился Джим, крикнув на него. – Ты что делаешь?  
  
Пайк даже не подумал ответить. Он протянул руку, обхватив ладонью маску их врага, дернул ее на себя, и черный пластик остался в его ладони. Джим готов был увидеть что угодно или кого угодно из имеющихся во Вселенной существ. Но, вопреки его ожиданиям, из-под маски показалось обычное человеческое лицо.  
  
Слишком знакомое Джиму по семейному альбому, тщательно хранимому матерью на чердаке их дома на Тарсусе.  
  
— Джим, это твой отец, — сообщил Пайк то, что он и так уже понял.  
  
Кирк, опустив меч, подошел к застывшему в изумлении врагу, всматриваясь в почти неизменившиеся черты. Джордж Кирк, словно его отражение, тоже поднял руку и коснулся его лица. Никто из стоявших рядом не сделал и шага к ним, не помешал отцу и сыну узнать друг друга. Только Скотт, на которого потом шикнул Пайк, спросил: «Я не понял, они тоже родственники?»  
  
— Джим, — глухо произнес Джордж, чьи светлые волосы и болезненная бледность резко контрастировали с чернотой его облачения. Мама никогда не говорила сыну, что Джордж был высок и массивен, она говорила «большой», рассказывая про отца, а Джим и не понимал, что это значило. Зато сейчас убедился, что этот эпитет описывал Джорджа идеально. – Джим…  
  
Он не знал, чего ожидал Джордж: того, что Джим с воплем восторга кинется ему на шею, отбросив оружие, встанет на колени и прижмется к его ногам, как восторженный щенок, или чего-то другого, но Джим снова поднял меч и приставил лезвие к его горлу.  
  
— Выведи. Нас. Отсюда.  
  
Ставший почти беззащитным без своей маски, Джордж едва заметно кивнул, боясь напороться на меч, и Джим, посторонившись, но не сводя с него глаз, дал ему пройти. Скотт сориентировался быстро, тоже направил на врага фазер, поддерживая друга.  
  
Дальше все проходило без слов. Джордж Кирк, сам оказавшийся под конвоем врагов, шел по палубам и переходам корабля, ведя своего сына и товарищей к транспортному отсеку. Никто не мешал им, не пытался вмешаться, и Джим окончательно уверился, что все сделал правильно. Все шло так гладко, что Джим никак не мог избавиться от ощущения краха. Как-то слишком подозрительно, без сопротивления Джордж вел их вперед, хоть и оглядывался на идущего рядом Джима. Тот уже был в курсе отцовских способностей – и летающий меч, как он подозревал, был лишь вершиной айсберга.  
  
И Джим снова оказался прав. Их ждали – подло, в засаде, как умеют только ромуланцы. Даже клингоны в свои худшие годы объявляли о нападении, а если нет – то держались собственных, только им понятных правил ведения боя. Ромуланцы же могли действовать только исподтишка.  
  


  
Солдаты, закованные в белоснежную броню, как будто в шутку контрастировавшую с одеждой их командира, выливались на них из переходов, окружали, наводили прицелы, но пока не нападали. Претор был пусть и ненадежным, но щитом. Джим ускорил шаг, заставив отца двигаться быстрее, к шаттлу они уже бежали, а вокруг них пенилось белым море солдат.  
  
— Мы не пройдем, — ударился в панику Скотт. – Нам не выбраться!  
  
— Заткнись и иди! – прикрикнул на него рассерженный Джим. Только истерики им сейчас и не хватало.  
  
— Вам не уйти, — спокойно заявил Джордж. – Вам не выбраться с «Нарады».  
  
— Уверен? – ощерился на него Джим. – Мне почему-то кажется, что имея тебя в заложниках, мы можем убраться подальше от твоих дружков.  
  
— Моя жизнь не несет ценности сама по себе, — возразил Джордж. – Я – лишь орудие нашей Силы. Если не будет меня, она выберет себе другое острие.  
  
— Так тебя поэтому так долго здесь держали? Чтобы ты их Силой управлял?  
  
— Силой нельзя управлять, Джеймс, — имя сына давалось Джорджу пока с трудом. – Это она управляет тобой.  
  
— Ваша Сила, — с нажимом произнес Спок. – Нашей Силой управлять можно. И она – наше оружие, а не наоборот.  
  
— Вы – марионетки, глупые и бессмысленные, — ответил ему Джордж. – Поэтому вы проиграете. Нельзя так слепо подчиняться тому, чего вы даже не знаете.  
  
— А ты знаешь? – разозлился Джим, которого эти пустые разговоры бесили гораздо сильнее скоттовской паники.  
  
— Знаю, — уверенно ответил Джордж. – И я могу передать это знание тебе. Если ты захочешь, Джим.  
  
— Не захочу, — уверенно ответил тот.  
  
— Не захочет, — неожиданно сказал Спок. – Его Сила не такая, как твоя.  
  
— Не нужно за меня решать!  
  
— Джим! – вступил Пайк. – Сейчас не время и не место рассуждать об этом.  
  
Джим послушно замолчал, хотя хотел высказать Споку все, что думает про его Силу, про его желание решить что-то за Джима, да и вообще – за все, что он успел натерпеться от и из-за Спока. Но Пайк был прав. Им нужно было убраться отсюда подальше, а засунуть амбиции и жажду справедливости Джим мог очень глубоко, так, чтобы они не мешали делу.  
  
Охрана отконвоировала их до самого транспортного отсека. Ни не нападали, ожидая, видимо, приказа своего претора, а тот не торопился его отдавать. Наоборот, он, не сопротивляясь, шел туда, куда требовал Джим, будто пытался подольше побыть с сыном, чтобы убедить его. Слова отца отравленным медом лились Джиму в уши, и он жалел, что нельзя закрыть их, запечатать воском, чтобы не слышать обещаний и увещеваний. Джордж говорил ему о том, что нуждается в сыне, давя этим на самые больные места в его душе, убеждал, что только он один сможет правильно научить сына распоряжаться его Силой и сделать ее своим оружием, а для этого – всего-то – Джим должен отпустить его. Джим старался не слушать, но против воли сдавался, особенно когда понял, что ни Пайк, ни Спок уже не вступают на его защиту. Спока Джим заткнул сам своей грубостью, а вот молчание Криса он объяснить не мог.  
  
— Я не верю тебе, — храбро заявил Джим отцу, когда они были уже рядом с шаттлом, на котором прилетел Пайк. – Я не знаю тебя и не верю тебе…  
  
— Это легко исправить, Джим, — Джордж сделал шаг навстречу ему, но лезвие меча снова уперлось ему в шею.  
  
— Ни с места, — приказал Джим. – То, что я не убью тебя сейчас, просто плата за наше знакомство. Считай его одним подарком на все дни рождения, что тебя не было рядом.  
  
— Джим… — Джордж снова протянул ему руку, но Джим откинул ее от себя и велел своим спутникам быстрее залезать в шаттл. Именно этот момент солдаты отца и выбрали, чтобы напасть на них, выжидали, видимо, пока враги не расслабятся настолько, что поверят в свою мнимую безопасность. Первые выстрелы были отрывистыми и только предупредили об атаке, но потом, спустя несколько секунд, слились в сплошную очередь, от которой можно было укрыться только за корпусами местных шаттлов или в своем. Солдаты пока еще опасались задеть претора, но тот махнул рукой, будто позволяя им стрелять в себя, и с этого началась настоящая атака. Джим все еще держал отца как щит, прикрывая забиравшихся в шаттл Спока и Скотта. Пайк пытался помочь Джиму, но послушался его приказа, отданного в нарушение субординации. Он признал право Кирка командовать сейчас. Только Кинсер, мелкий идиот, запропастился куда-то, а Джиму было уже невозможно удерживать отца под залпами из фазеров его солдат. Наконец, когда Джим уже сорвал голос, зовя Кинсера, тот вынырнул из-за борта одноместного шаттла, принадлежавшего «Нараде», пискнул что-то, чего Джим, конечно же, не разобрал, и забежал в их шаттл, вернее, был втянут туда суровой рукой Скотта, немедленно вывалившего на него весь свой словарь нецензурщины.  
  
Джим, оттолкнув отца на выходящих из-за угла штурмующих, отбежал, едва успевая запрыгнуть в сходящиеся двери посадочного люка. Стыковочный отсек им открывать никто не собирался, поэтому Пайку, занявшему место пилота, пришлось включать фазеры, входящие в стандартное вооружение шаттлов Флота. Мощность у них была невелика, но ее хватило на то, чтобы расплавить плотно сомкнутые створки при входе и выходе из отсека. Вслед им доносились все более частые выстрелы, но задние щиты отражали атаку.  
  
Только когда они удалились от «Нарады» на одну космическую милю, Джим перевел дух. Спок, занявший место второго пилота, доложил, что за ними движутся истребители ромуланцев, но на Кирка неожиданно снизошло спокойствие. Он был уверен, что отец не давал приказа уничтожить их – то ли из-за внезапно вспыхнувших родственных чувств, то ли взамен подаренной ему Джимом жизни, то ли по какой-то своей причине. Но Джим знал – стрелять в них не будут, а двигатели шаттла помогут обогнать даже истребитель. Скотт и Кинсер, без разрешения забравшиеся в энергетические цепи шаттла, колдовали над чем-то, не обращая внимания на гневные окрики Пайка, а шаттл неожиданно набрал скорость, уходя от безнадежно отстававших истребителей все дальше.  
  
Они оторвались.  
  
Ярко-голубые огни «Энтерпрайз» освещали ее серебристый корпус, а Джим подумал, что это, наверное, единственное, что будет всегда ассоциироваться у него с родным домом.


	6. Столкновение

После мучений, испытанных Джимом в лазарете, где командовал несносный Маккой, совещание командного состава «Энтерпрайз» и руководства Звездного Флота были как манна небесная и отпуск вдали от всех бед. Джим буквально отдыхал на нем душой и телом, несмотря на то, что темой их собрания было уничтожение «Нарады» и окончательная победа над ромуланцами. Единственной новостью, которую Джим узнал за это время, стало то, что Скотт – это фамилия, а их нового друга зовут Монтгомери и у него давняя взаимная неприязнь с адмиралом Арчером, который, как казалось, хотел дотянуться руками до шеи Скотта через подпространство. Но Монти – «Не смей меня так называть, Джимми» — делал вид, что не замечает гневных взглядов адмирала. Он вообще вел себя довольно странно – даже для себя он казался Джиму странным, а это уже о многом говорило. Но секрет раскрылся довольно быстро.  
  
Скотти попросил слово, позвал Кинсера и попросил вывести на экран заранее подготовленный файл.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Джим, Пайк и Спок, хоть и были удивлены наравне со всеми, ответ на вопрос уже знали. Перед ними довольно схематично, но похоже была изображена «Нарада». На голограмме были видны отсеки, палубы, переходы и червоточины лифтов, но главным, что цепляло взгляд, была центральная часть корабля – машинный отсек с расположенными ровным рядом двигателями.  
  
— Как тебе это удалось? – спросил искренне пораженный Пайк.  
  
— Пока вы, мои добрые друзья, отвлекали внимание охраны, Кинсер – еще один мой добрый друг, — сумел попасть во внутреннюю сеть «Нарады» и скопировать оттуда пару важных чертежей. А все остальное мы с ним восполнили по памяти.  
  
— Обалдеть, — шепотом произнес Джим, но Скотт услышал и польщенно поклонился, принимая похвалу.  
  
— Теперь к делу. Вот здесь мы видим шлюз сброса отходов, к которому примыкает уже известная нам подсобка. Если помните, мы в нее попали из отсека утилизации…  
  
— Помним, — скривился Джим, вспоминая мусорный отвал, в который они попали после транспортации на «Нараду».  
  
— А это, — не скрывая в голосе превосходства и гордости, объяснил Скотт, — единственное слабое место корабля, поэтому оно и находится в центре. Оно окружено внешним слоем щитов, маскировкой, переборками корабля и охраной, в количестве которой мы уже убедились. Туда невозможно попасть.  
  
Он обвел собравшихся взглядом, а Джиму всего на мгновение подумалось, что он сейчас покажет напряженному Арчеру язык.  
  
— Спасибо, что поделился, — не скрывая сарказма, поблагодарил его Пайк. — Эта информация, несомненно, нам очень поможет.  
  
— Не спешите, — продолжая растягивать удовольствие, ответил Скотт. – Это – сердце корабля. А без чего не может работать сердце?  
  
Впервые Джим пожалел, что с ним нет Маккоя – тот бы точно ответил на этот вопрос. Джим крутил головой, следя за перемещениями Скотта по залу и вокруг макета «Нарады», но пропустил момент, когда он остановился у него за спиной.  
  
— Я вам подскажу! – воскликнул Скотт и схватил Джима за нос, отчего тот задохнулся на пару секунд и не мог дышать, пока не догадался открыть рот, а Скотта — ударить по руке, чтобы освободиться.  
  
— Без воздуха, — догадался Пайк.  
  
— Именно! – возликовал Скотт. – А теперь – смотрите!  
  
На голограмме показался разрез «Нарады», сквозь который проходила шахта вентиляционной системы. И у знакомой Джиму подсобки с этой шахтой была общая переборка.  
  
— Идет напрямую к машинному отсеку, — подсказал Скотт, но Джим не поверил такой удаче.  
  
— А фильтры? – усомнился он. – Там должны быть фильтры, перекрывающие саму шахту.  
  
— Они есть, — согласился Скотт. – Но их можно выключить, чтобы туда смог пробраться диверсант и заложить бомбу.  
  
— Почему именно бомбу? – удивился кто-то из командования Флота.  
  
— Мы же не хотим, чтобы этот человек умер? – искренне изумился Скотт. – Заложит бомбу и уйдет тем же путем, а через установленное время она взорвется.  
  
— Я пойду! — мгновенно решил Джим. Он понял, что даже если попадет в руки солдат «Нарады», то шанс остаться в живых у него будет выше, чем у любого другого.  
  
— Ты не пойдешь один, — вдруг заявил Спок, а Джим ожидаемо возмутился.  
  
— Ты снова решаешь за меня?  
  
— Нет, — упрямо дернул головой Спок. – Но один ты не пойдешь. Через эти фильтры могут пройти двое?  
  
— Только если переплетутся, — с сомнением ответил Скотт.  
  
— Я готов.  
  
— Переплестись со мной? – удивился Джим, не ожидавший от Спока такой откровенности, а от судьбы – сострадания и щедрости.  
  
— Что? – удивился тот, но Джим поклясться был готов, что он все понял. Что-то все еще томило его, подсказывало, о чем Спок думает, о чем размышляет. До их возращения на «Энтерпрайз» Джим почти не замечал этого. Но за последние пару дней окончательно уверился в своих ощущениях. Иногда он мог наперед предсказать, что сейчас скажет или сделает Спок, где он находится и с кем разговаривает. Джим проверял сам себя и всегда оказывался прав, встречая Спока там, где угадывал его местонахождение, вместо него произнося то, о чем он думал. Спок первые пару раз награждал его внимательным, с легкой ноткой удивления взглядом, но потом перестал, а Джим, поломав голову, подумал, что он понял что-то, о чем ему не сообщил.  
  
Джим тоже догадался, только неясно было, сам или с помощью своей Споко-эмпатии, но ответ оказался очевиден. Наверняка, пока катра Спока находилась в нем, что-то в их полюсах сместилось, как у магнитных полюсов Солнца, и теперь Джим мог подслушивать его чувства.  
  
Не сказать, что он был сильно рад этому открытию, но Судьба не любит, когда от ее подарков отказываются, поэтому Джим принял его с благодарностью.  
  
— Я говорю о том, что вдвоем у нас больше шансов, — продолжал тем временем Спок, а Джим понял, что упустил в его словах что-то важное. – Я владею Силой, а мистер Кирк…  
  
— Владеет отцом, — подсказал тот с грустным вздохом. Лица присутствующих немедленно приобрели выражение неискреннего сочувствия. Только в чувствах Пайка Джим не сомневался.  
  
— Это не совсем точное определение, но суть верна, — согласился Спок. – Уверен, уважаемые члены Совета примут во внимание мои доводы.  
  
Ушастый хиромант оказался прав, все участники совещания без колебаний решили, что лететь на «Нараду» должны Джим и Спок. Не о такой степени близости Джим мечтал – иногда! – но и так тоже было неплохо. У них был шанс погибнуть вместе. Немногим даже сложившимся парам это удавалось.  
  
Джим решил, что его оптимизм нуждается в подпитке. Он начал давать сбои, и это было плохим знаком.  
  
  
Джим с сомнением рассматривал небольшой корабль, на котором им со Споком нужно было возвращаться на «Нараду». «Сокол-1000» был небольшим, всего два отсека: для пилотов и машинный, в их случае ставший еще и грузовым. Судя по размерам шахты для сброса отходов, даже этот малыш не смог бы пройти через нее. Но оптимизма Скотта это не уменьшало.  
  
— Суть в том, чтобы лететь не горизонтально расположив крылья, а вертикально, — объяснил он. — Так, конечно, не очень удобно, зато вы гарантированно пройдете.  
  
Джим ничего не ответил на это, просто с сомнением покачал головой. Он занял свое место, дождался, пока рядом сядет Спок, и приготовился к взлету. В наушниках звучало безжизненное «...четыре, три, два…», открывался люк стыковочного отсека, а за ним и ворота вылета, а Джим думал, во что успела превратиться его жизнь за какие-то три года. Вернее, за какие-то три месяца, потому что то, что было до этих событий, воспринималось Джимом как детская сказка. Но и в сказках есть свои герои, злодеи – и даже говорящие животные, о чем лучше не говорить Кинсеру, иначе бы он обиделся. Есть еще принцессы, но тут Джим колебался, кого из них со Споком определить на эту роль. Тот, конечно, был той еще цацей, но зато у Джима был злой отец, а это почти как злая мачеха. Решив, что подумает об этом позже, — Джим с радостью отметил возвращение к нему оптимизма, что, несомненно, радовало, — он встряхнул головой, разгоняя остатки глупых мыслей, одолевших его. В наушниках прозвучал голос Скотти, руководившего операцией перед мониторами, а Джим направил «Сокол» на выход из «Энтерпрайз».  
  
 Приключение началось.

  


«Нарада» снова была скрыта щитами невидимости. Только одно выдавало ее присутствие – перед кораблем Джима и Спока царила непроглядная тьма, нигде не было видно ни звезды. Черный силуэт главного оружия ромуланцев заслонял собой все видимое пространство перед кораблем, и если бы Джим и Спок не ориентировались по приборам и указаниям Скотта, они неминуемо бы столкнулись бы с ней.  
  
— Три градуса левее, меняй угол наклона на сорок пять градусов, — приказал Скотт.   
  
Джим послушался, а в ушах зазвенело от резкого разворота и перегрузки. Спок, сидевший рядом и напряженно всматривавшийся в темноту перед ними, покачнулся.  
  
— Угол наклона сорок пять, поправка курса – десять минут левее. Держись его, — сказал Скотт. – Вы входите в зону действия сканеров.  
  
«Соколы» были хороши тем, что из-за маленького объема и специальной защиты не выявлялись сканерами, но осторожность еще никому не мешала. Джим уверенно держался курса, чувствуя, как звенит в правом ухе, которым стало плохо слышно сипящее дыхание взволнованного Скотта. Пройдя сквозь маскировочные щиты, Джим увидел поражающую дух мощь «Нарады» во всей красе. Корабль был огромным, похожим на спрута, расправившего свои щупальца на многие мили вокруг. Шарообразная «голова», на которой ярко выделялся «глаз» оружейного отсека, где и было установлено то, что позволяло ромуланцам уничтожать планеты массы Вулкана, была повернута к приближающемуся кораблю.  
  
— Вижу люк, — сообщил Джим. – Закрыт.  
  
— У вас еще тридцать секунд до столкновения. Если мы все рассчитали правильно, то шлюзы должны открыться за это время.  
  
— Если? – Воскликнул Джим. – Ты только что сказал «если»? Это очень утешает, знаешь ли!  
  
— Сохраняйте спокойствие, мистер Кирк, — вклинился в разговор Спок. – У нас нет другого выбора.  
  
Джим проглотил уже готовые сорваться с губ проклятия и оскорбления, вцепился в штурвал и продолжал движение, не меняя курса и скорости. Когда до внешней обшивки «Нарады» оставалось около двадцати секунд, Скотт сообщил:  
  
— Что со шлюзом?  
  
— Открывается, — сообщил, опередив Джима, Спок. Кирк, присмотревшись, тоже увидел, как на обшивке корабля появляется едва заметный крест расходящихся створок. Он знал, что сейчас переработанные отходы корабля скидывают в открытый космос, и им следовало бы переждать, но времени не было. Створки разошлись на полную, Джим увеличил скорость, хотя Скотт командовал этого не делать. Но интуиция вела Джима вперед раньше приказов. Он чувствовал, что они могут не успеть, что в их расчеты вкралась какая-то ошибка.  
  
Он оказался прав, в который уже раз. Мысленно поблагодарив свою интуицию, Джим направил корабль ровно в щель шлюза.  
  
— Вхожу, — сообщил он, но, увидев, как створки начинают сближаться, уменьшая пространство для пролета, закричал: — Скотт, время! Мы успеем?  
  
— Нет, — невозмутимо сообщил Спок. – Скорость высчитана неверно.  
  
— Да и черт с ним. – Джим чувствовал, как в его теле снова расцветает Сила, направлявшая его, придававшая уверенности и новых сил. – Прорвемся!  
  
Он повторял это, пока вел корабль между сдвигающихся створок, оглушая требовательным криком слушавших его Спока и Скотта.  
  
— Прорвемся, прорвемся! – повторял он, даже когда створки сомкнулись за ними, едва не срезав хвостовую часть корабля. – Я же говорил, что прорвемся!  
  
Его ликование пригасил Спок, чье проклятое спокойствие действовало на Джима, как красная тряпка.  
  
— Это только первая часть задачи, — сообщил он, отстегивая ремень безопасности на своем кресле. По замыслу Скотта, они должны были оставить корабль здесь, чтобы при следующем сбросе отходов его выбросило с «Нарады», отрезая Кирку и Споку возможность вернуться на нем обратно. Им следовало забрать с собой взрывчатку, а вернуться на угнанном корабле ромуланцев. Или не вернуться вовсе, но при этом все равно взорвать корабль противника. Даже при условии двух возможных исходов, план все равно оставался самоубийственным. Но Джим уже не думал об этом. Гораздо важнее ему казалось спасти «Энтерпрайз» и последнюю цитадель Силы во Вселенной – Землю.  
  
Спок взял тщательно упакованную в герметичный контейнер взрывчатку, Джим сунул ему за пояс рукоять меча, сам вооружился такой же, но подаренной старшим Споком, и они, бросив «Сокол», двинулись внутрь шахты. Бежать пришлось быстро – они еще не были уверены в том, что правильно высчитали режим сброса, а оказаться погребенными под массой обломков и мусора не хотелось. В шахте было темно и холодно, но Спок уверенно вел их вперед. Иного пути и не было, но Джиму нравилась его уверенность. Наконец, они добрались до отсека утилизации, снова заполненного всяким дерьмом, о которое так легко было пораниться или вовсе потерять пару конечностей. Люк в полу, найденный в прошлый раз Кинсером, был починен, но теперь они знали его слабое место. Снова открыть его не составило труда, и Джим со Споком, в этот раз будучи готовы, провалились в подсобку. Приземление вышло не таким удачным. Они упали в разные стороны, и Джим ударился локтем о пол, а в голове на минуту помутилось. Когда он проморгался, привыкая к темноте, разбавленной яркими искрами фейерверка от удара, то увидел Спока, стоявшего над ним и протягивающего руку.  
  
— Я сам, — оттолкнул ее Джим, кряхтя, поднялся, чувствуя, как тело снова сковало болью и усталостью. Невеселые у него выдались деньки, и самое время бы отдохнуть где-нибудь на Омикроне, воображая развратных орионских танцовщиц – или развратных вулканских коммандеров, — но дело было прежде всего.  
  
Небольшим резаком, пригодным разве что для резки проволоки, но усовершенствованным Скоттом, Спок выжег отверстие между подсобкой и вентиляционной шахтой. Места для двоих там действительно было немного, и Спок, к великому удивлению Джима, пожертвовал самым ценным, что у него было – своей одеждой. Сам Кирк предпочел надеть тренировочный костюм с эмблемой Академии сразу же – ему не было равных в удобстве и комфорте, а вот Спок его удивил. Костюм, в котором он был, оказался Джиму знаком еще с тех казавшихся далекими дней, когда он, сидя под грушами аллеи возле кампуса вулканцев, вместе с Маккоем пялился на «поклонявшихся солнцу сектантов». Далекие прекрасные дни, где вы ныне?  
  
Джим вздохнул, отвел взгляд и полез следом за Споком в вентиляцию. Идти приходилось след в след, иногда сгибаясь или сводя плечи, чтобы пройти в особенно узких местах, но в целом, путешествие было почти комфортным. До тех пор, пока Спок не остановился и не поднял руку, заставляя замереть и Кирка. Тот прислушался, уловив едва заметный гул и вибрацию, а Спок уже поторопился объяснить:  
  
— Впереди система очистки.  
  
Шахта расширилась до небольшого зала, в центре которого, преграждая путь, работали четыре огромных вентилятора размером с человеческий рост. Пройти между их лопастями, не опасаясь быть порубленным на тонкие куски кровяной колбасы, было нереально. Джим впал в ступор, пялился на лопасти завороженно, как кот, а Спок, передав ему контейнер, приблизился к вентиляторам.  
  
— На удивление, довольно функционально, — заметил он. – Технология старая, но весьма удобная.  
  
— Еще не придумали ничего лучше для охлаждения, чем воздушные вихри, — заметил Джим, продолжая про себя, что «Вам, ящерицам зеленокровым, не понять».  
  
— Возможно, — отстраненно заметил Спок, а потом проделал фокус, от которого у Джима замерло сердце и почти остановилось дыхание. Быстрым плавным движением Спок успел проскользнуть под огромной лопастью вентилятора, распластаться между ним и следующим, а потом, притворившись плоскостью, с акробатическим мастерством наклониться, замыкая что-то. Лопасти, недовольно ворча, остановились.  
  
— А в вашей вулканской йоге есть смысл, — похвалил Джим.  
  
— В ваших земных технологиях тоже, — не остался в долгу Спок, не оборачиваясь к нему. Он наблюдал, как один за другим останавливаются вентиляторы. – Последовательные соединения цепей… Как примитивно.  
  
По его тону невозможно было что-то понять, но научившийся разбираться в диктуемых интуицией, заточенной на Спока, ощущениях, Джим понял, что тот осуждает ленивых и недогадливых ромуланцев, построивших корабль с применением столь никчемных технологий.  
  
Джим, ничего не отвечая, перелез через застрявшие в разных положениях лопасти, догнал Спока, и дальнейший их путь был окутан молчанием и тихим сопением Кирка.  
  
  
— Пришли, — вдруг сказал Спок и заставил Джима остановиться, невежливо впечатавшись ему в спину. Не то чтобы Джим был против такой близости, но для нее здесь было не время и не место. Спок вдруг оглянулся, посмотрел на него через плечо, и в его взгляде Джим увидел осуждение. Кирк и забыл, что Спок вроде бы тоже может чувствовать его эмоции, но тот не стал заострять на этом внимание. В подобное слабо верилось. В конце концов, это катра Спока жила в Джиме, а не наоборот.  
  
Снова достав резак, Спок выжег отверстие прямо под ними, а потом, ухватившись за оплавленные края, спрыгнул вниз. Джим был более осторожен. Он дождался, пока края остынут, высунул голову вниз, увидел, что путь чист и прыгнул следом.  
  
Все было, как в объяснениях Скотта. Двигатели корабля располагались ровным строем в два ряда, подсвечивали помещение синим светом из-под герметичных колпаков. Спок, открыв контейнер, взял несколько взрывателей и начал устанавливать их по левому ряду. Джиму нужно было заняться правым. Они не переговариваясь, устанавливали взрывчатку, вводили коды и время, которого должны было хватить для того, чтобы выбраться с «Нарады». К концу работы оба основательно устали, но расслабляться не стали. Оставив контейнер, они вернулись к началу рядов, где находился выход из отсека. Кодов доступа никто из них не знал, дверь оставалась заблокированной, и решение выйти тем же путем, каким они сюда попали, оказалось самым логичным. С трудом подтянувшись, оба оказались в шахте, и обратный путь проделали бегом.  
  
Снова оказавшись в подсобке, Джим не стал раздумывать, открыл дверь в коридор и выглянул. На ловца примчались и звери. Первого же штурмовика Джим оглушил, ударив лезвием меча по шлему. Раны на ромуланце не было, но сознание от потерял – от мечей была польза не только как от холодного оружия. Джим быстро переоделся в его форму, застегнул шлем и вернулся обратно в коридор, ожидая еще одного проходящего солдата, которого можно было бы раздеть. Но, на его беду, в это время мимо проходил сам претор, окруженный охраной. Джим вжался в стену, пропуская его, и пожалел, что они не успели в прошлый раз узнать приветствия ромуланцев. Он был уверен, что оно существует, но за неимением лучшего просто вытянулся в струну. Претор, широкими шагами проходя около него, вдруг замедлился, повернулся к застывшему Джиму и посмотрел на него, но, к великому счастью, не остановился, а пошел дальше. Джим чувствовал, как под шлемом становится влажно от пота, а руки в перчатках, наоборот, заледенели. От чудовища, в которое превратился его отец, накатывал ужас и холод.  
  
Когда суета от появления претора поутихла, Джиму удалось оглушить еще одного охранника и приволочь его в подсобку. Спок, в сомнением оглядев жертву, осторожно снял с нее защитный костюм, оказавшийся ему в итоге маловатым. Джим не стал отвечать на полный укоризны взгляд, получше спрятал меч и вышел из подсобки, надеясь, что никто не обратит внимания на штурмовика без оружия. Дотрагиваться до фазеров все еще было физически неприятно.  
  
Они со Споком шли, повторяя их путь трехдневной давности, когда впереди шел Джордж Кирк, увещевавший сына принять мощь его Силы, сделав ее своим оружием. Переходы были почти безлюдны, что все сильнее напоминало ловушку, в которую они попали и тогда. Перед глазами мелькали красные сполохи давшей о себе знать интуиции, но Джим упрямо шел вперед, отгоняя мрачные сомнения. Они должны были – должны! – выбраться отсюда и спастись, и другого исхода для них Кирк не ждал.  
  
Транспортный отсек охранялся по периметру, но на вошедших туда Кирка и Спока никто не обратил внимания. Два штурмовика вряд ли оказались бы здесь без причины – так себя утешал Джим. Они, переглянувшись, подошли к одному из небольших кораблей, и пока Джим осматривался, Спок изучал консоль рядом с кораблем, чтобы понять, как вывести его из отсека. Едва Спок поднял голову, как Джим понял, что они готовы отправиться восвояси.  
  
И не было более подходящего момента для театрального появления Джорджа Кирка в окружении сотен штурмовиков, направивших на Джима и Спока прицелы фазеров.  
  
— Было бы глупо думать, что я не смогу узнать своего сына, даже одетого в чужую форму, — прогудел глухой голос из-под маски. – Я знал, что ты вернешься, Джеймс. Ты – Кирк, а мы никогда не сдаемся.  
  
— Мы уже все выяснили, — ответил Джим, отступая от подходящего ближе отца. – Ты сдался врагу, возглавил его солдат. Ты бросил меня!  
  
Наконец-то он сказал это вслух – то, что мучило его все это время, с тех пор, как он узнал, что Джордж жив. И тот понял, в чем была главная причина непринятия его сыном.  
  
— Я могу исправить это, — пообещал он, ступая к нему медленно и осторожно, будто ожидал атаки. Джим ждал того же, он уже был осведомлен о способностях отца управлять мечом, да и неизвестно, чем еще. – Мы снова можем стать семьей, если ты позволишь моей Силе наполнить тебя. Всего один шаг, Джим, и ты станешь великим воином, я сам обучу тебя, научу всему, что знаю сам. Один только шаг…  
  
И Джим сделал его, но от отца, отступая все дальше от него и ближе к Споку, вставшему за его спиной надежным тылом.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Спок за него. – У тебя не выйдет.  
  
Он первым достал меч, вызывая Джорджа на бой, и тот, как ни старался выглядеть при сыне менее воинственным, с готовностью взял свой меч.  
  
И вот сейчас Джим точно знал, кто в их сказочной истории принцесса, кто рыцарь, а кто – злой дракон. Спок дрался за него, отбросив сомнения и свойственную ему отчужденность. Он нападал первым, меч в его руке светился ровным светом, и Джордж поначалу был вынужден отступить. Они дрались в кругу из готовых к атаке солдат, но ни один из них не сделал и попытки выстрелить. Джордж все еще оберегал Джима, надеясь перетянуть его на свою сторону.  
  
Он сгруппировался, извернулся, проводя обманный маневр, и меч Спока, погаснув, выпал из его руки, а лоб украсила рана, мгновенно окрасившаяся зеленым. Джим, увидев это, закричал, выхватил свой, надеясь, что сила Спока, хранившего его столько лет, перейдет к нему. И это произошло. Она пела в Джиме, ласкала собой тонкие струны в его душе, увлекая в бой и даря силы для победы. Джим нападал на отца, старавшегося лишь закрыться, но не ответить на его выпады. Джим теснил его все дальше от упавшего Спока, кричал что-то, чего и сам не понимал, и почти был готов уничтожить отца, когда тот, подцепив острием меча рукоять в его руках, отбросил его в сторону. Джим был готов принять смерть, когда Джордж выпустил из руки свой меч.  
  
— Послушай меня, Джим, — Джордж привлек его к себе, крепко схватив за плечи. Джиму было не вырваться из этих объятий, и он, снизу вверх глядя в лицо отца, слушал все то, что тот ему внушал. – То, что говорят тебе вулканцы, — большая ложь, огромная, Джим! Они отрицают истинное значение Силы, прикрываясь своей ленью и трусостью как щитом, объявляя их непротивлением злу и желанием покоя. Они лгут, Джим! Истина Силы не в этом. Она дает тебе возможность чувствовать свое сердце, управлять им. Сила не в их глупых сказках. Сила в чувствах, в эмоциях, которые делают тебя сильнее, если ты позволяешь им управлять тобой. Джим… Ты мой сын. В тебе есть та же Сила, что и во мне…  
  
— Нет, — хрипло крикнул Спок, пытаясь подняться с пола. Джим обернулся к нему, разрывая гипнотическую пелену, которую плели вокруг него слова отца. Лицо Джорджа было скрыто маской, и все, чем он владел сейчас – это голос, пусть и глухой из-за скрывающей маски. Джим все еще был в его власти, но не смотрел в глаза, скрытые темными стеклами. Вместо этого он отчаянно наблюдал, как раненый Спок пытается подняться. – У него нет твоей силы, претор. У него вообще нет Силы!  
  
— Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, червяк? – оскалился в гневе Джордж. – Я могу почувствовать Силу в собственном сыне.  
  
Спок усмехнулся. Он смог встать на ноги, хотя с каждым шагом вперед его качало. Зеленая кровь, заливавшая лоб, стекала к переносице и на веки, слепляла в иголки ресницы и брови. Но все равно упрямо шел вперед, так, будто именно он отринул философию покоя Сурака и перешел на сторону чувственной силы. Спок встал за спиной Джима, что мешало ему видеть всю картину целиком, и с вызовом в голосе повторил:  
  
— У твоего сына нет Силы, претор. Я сам испытывал его, и я знаю точно. То, что ты чувствуешь в нем сейчас, это те искры, что оставила моя катра. У нас одна Сила на двоих, и ты не сможешь убедить его принять твою сторону. Он не сможет пользоваться Силой без меня.  
  
Хватка крепких рук на плечах Джима ослабла, но отец все еще не выпускал его, хотя и смотрел только на Спока.  
  
— Но и ты без него тоже не сможешь?  
  
Джим не слышал ответа, не видел Спока – только отца, который быстро отпустил его и призвал меч. Но Спок был наготове. Джим, которого отбросило к краю площадки, мог только смотреть, как отец нападает на раненого Спока, а тому приходится обороняться, с каждым шагом и замахом теряя силы. И снова Джима пронзило то, чему он не мог подобрать названия. Что-то заставило его подняться, сделать первый неверный шаг, второй – чуть крепче, а потом в его руке оказался меч старшего Спока, ослеплявший ровным синим светом и чуть слышным напряжением Силы.  
  
Отец уже оттеснил Спока к ровному ряду штурмовиков, еще немного – и тот бы попал в их плен. Джиму следовало бы спешить. Джордж не поворачивался к нему, видимо, посчитав слабым звеном в их связке, и это стало фатальной ошибкой. Джим, резко замахнувшись, ударил его по спине, оставляя поперек нее рваную рану. Джордж, глухо вскрикнув, потерял меч, тут же погасший. Спок подобрал его и успел подставить руки, чтобы поймать падавшего без сознания претора.  
  
— И что теперь делать? – спросил у него Джим, все еще не в силах поверить, что убил собственного отца, чтобы защитить Спока.  
  
— Он жив, — успокоил тот. – А нам пора уходить.  
  
Джим даже не сразу понял, что Спок делает. Из-за куража и отдачи, нахлынувшей после такого притока Силы, Джим еще плохо соображал. Он видел, как Спок приставляет к горлу несопротивляющегося Джорджа меч, пятится назад, к выбранному им кораблю, а штурмовики, боявшиеся потерять своего претора, отступают, освобождая им путь.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Мы возьмем его с собой, — объяснил Спок. – Как заложника.  
  
Неизвестно, кого он хотел обмануть. Дурацкое чувство сопричастности его мыслям и эмоциям подсказало Джиму, что Спок не захватывает пленника, а спасает его отца. Не давая ему передумать, Джим подставил плечо, чтобы разделить с ним тяжесть бездыханного тела отца. Они спешили к выбранному кораблю, торопясь улететь от «Нарады» как можно дальше, пока не прозвучал взрыв.  
  
Спок занял место пилота, оставив Джима в небольшом отсеке возле люка. Джим лег на отца, зная, что это единственная возможность сейчас пережить первую тягу перегрузок, и лежал так, впервые за всю жизнь чувствуя рядом его тепло. Кем бы ни стал Джордж Кирк у ромуланцев, но все еще оставался его отцом, и Джим был искренне благодарен Споку за то, что тот его спас.  
  
Они летели, выжимая из небольшого корабля все, что могли, пока, наконец, Спок не произнес:  
  
— Мы ушли.  
  
Только тогда Джим поднялся, занял место рядом с ним, но то и дело оборачивался, глядя на лежавшего в проходе отца.

  


Их встречали, как героев. Пайк, следивший за их перемещениями, первым спустился в транспортный отсек, а за ним туда же подтянулся почти весь экипаж, криками и аплодисментами встретивший их появление из шаттла. Только увидев, что Джим и Спок выносят бесчувственное тело, Пайк напрягся.  
  
— Что вы задумали? – прошипел он на ухо Джиму, помогая удержать тяжелое тело одной рукой, а второй подзывая врача.  
  
— Я… Мы не могли его бросить, — ответил Джим, своим переменчивым «мы» снимая ответственность за решение с себя и перекладывая на них со Споком.  
  
— Ну, — хмыкнул Пайк, – не мне тебя судить.  
  
Джим улыбнулся, видя, с какой заботой Пайк перекладывает тело Джорджа на подоспевшие носилки, как идет рядом с ним в медотсек. Кажется, в этот раз Джим все сделал так, что даже Пайку не за что было его ругать.  
  
Маккой немедленно атаковал Джима, едва увидев, что тот остался в относительном одиночестве. Отогнав окруживших его поклонников из числа членов экипажа, он заставил его пойти за собой для обследования, а по дороге рассказывал, какой праздник был на «Энтерпрайз», едва они увидели, как взрывается «Нарада», а от нее, все удаляясь, движется маленький корабль.  
  
— Вы правильно поступили, — без дальнейших объяснений сказал Маккой, и Джим понял, о чем на самом деле он говорит.  
  
В лазарете не было отца, зато туда же спустя несколько минут привели все еще покрытого подсохшей зеленой кровью Спока. Маккой по очереди вколол им снотворное, чтобы они сами не мешали ему проводить обследование, и следующий день исчез из жизни Джима, погруженного в оздоравливающий сон.  
  
  
Он очнулся от тихого гула, оказавшегося звуками, которые издавал Спок, изогнувшийся на полу лазарета в немыслимую загогулину.  
  
— Ты все-таки решил попрощаться с жизнью?  
  
В горле было сухо и ломко, Джим увидел стоявший рядом с кроватью стакан и попил, смачивая губы.  
  
— Почему ты так решил? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Спок, перетекая из загогулины в крендель. Завидная растяжка. Джим хмыкнул, оценивая изгибы.  
  
— По тому, что живой человек из этого узла не вывернется.  
  
— Я не человек, — констатировал Спок. – Если быть точным, то наполовину.  
  
Это было что-то новенькое, чего Джим, в свое время могший получить доступ к сети Академии, не узнал.  
  
— Моя мать с Земли, — продолжал делиться Спок. – Поэтому мы и решили, что моя катра выбрала тебя не случайно.  
  
— Очень… познавательно, — подобрал определение Джим. – Продолжай.  
  
— Больше нечего рассказывать.  
  
Спок развернулся из крепкого узла, в который сумел завязать свое тело, встал на ноги и подошел к лежавшему Джиму. После того, что они пережили вместе, после того, что Джим услышал из его уст, такая близость казалась почти законной.  
  
— Кто – «мы»? – поинтересовался Джим.  
  
— Я и… И я, — с тихим вздохом признался Спок, сам, похоже, еще не веривший в то, что его было двое. – Когда ты был без сознания на Дельте Веги.  
  
— Не напоминай, — Джим поморщился, вспоминая, что с самого начала вел себя как попавшая в беду принцесса. Даже сознание терял как по заказу.  
  
— В твоем состоянии не было ничего женского, — вдруг сказал удивленный Спок. – Твое тело и дух пытались справиться с соседством моей катры.  
  
— Как ты?.. Нет, не рассказывай. Я понял. Ты тоже мог чувствовать меня все это время?  
  
— Да, — Спок произнес это так просто, словно сообщал, который сейчас час. Джиму стало стыдно за некоторые свои мысли. – Тебе нечего стыдиться. Это… Твои чувства мне понятны.  
  
— От этого не легче, знаешь ли.  
  
— Сейчас – нет, — убежденно произнес Спок. – Но потом так будет.  
  
— Мне бы твою уверенность…  
  
Забредший в неизвестность разговор прервал вошедший Маккой, и – честное слово – Джим был очень рад его видеть. Он был рад даже гипошприцу в его руке. Леонард, верный себе, вколол Джиму какую-то очередную отраву, а когда тот пришел в себя и избавился от мелькавших перед глазами черных мушек, шепотом сказал:  
  
— Твой отец в сознании. Если хочешь…  
  
— Хочу, — прервал его Джим, поднимаясь с кровати. – Пойдем.  
  
Спок шел за ними, но Джим был заинтересован сейчас вовсе не в нем. Леонард довел его до карантинного бокса, где за крепким стеклом на идеально белой, стерильной панели, заменяющей скамью, сидел его отец.  
  
Джордж был бледен, короткие волосы топорщились в стороны, а на его лице была маска – больничная, а не привычная черная.  
  
— У него проблемы с дыхательными путями, — объяснил Маккой. – Сейчас он дышит смесью газов, облегчающих дыхание. Но скоро все придет в норму.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джим, посмотрел на поднявшего голову отца и отвернулся, собираясь отправиться обратно. Он не знал, что сказать или сделать еще. Ему непривычно было видеть Джорджа, тем более, таким обычным, а не закованным в броню и укутанным в плащ. Джим точно знал, что отец смотрит ему вслед, но не обернулся. Леонард и Спок безмолвными тенями отправились за ним. Когда они вернулись в палату, Джим попросил: — Я хочу остаться один.  
  
Леонард тут же вышел, а вот Спок не торопился.  
  
— Один, — с нажимом повторил Джим, но Спок, вместо того, чтобы послушаться, подошел к нему, положил на горящий лоб ладонь и сказал:  
  
— Правда в том, Джим, что теперь ты не останешься в одиночестве.  
  
Закрывая глаза и проваливаясь в глубокий голос, Джим чувствовал душой, в которой оставалась половина Силы Спока, что тот говорит ему правду.  
  
— Вулканцы не врут, Джим, — подтвердил подслушавший его мысли Спок.  
  
— Как скажешь, — согласился тот, постепенно отдаляясь от реальности и снова впадая в сон, где, он точно знал, был уже не один.


	7. Вместо эпилога

— И что мне теперь с ней делать? – рассматривал Джим висевшую на его груди награду. Маленькая безделушка – подарок за то, что он и Спок рисковали жизнью, взрывая «Нараду», — вот и все, что украшало его парадную форму.  
  
Ученый Совет Академии обещал зачесть эту вылазку как зачет по нескольким дисциплинам, но при этом кадет Кирк снова возвращался к учебе, словно и не он был первым помощником Пайка на «Энтерпрайз» все это время. Пусть даже только номинально – гораздо больше времени он провел, баюкая в себе катру Спока, скитаясь по льдам Дельты Веги и переходам «Нарады». Джима не оставляло ощущение незавершенности.  
  
— Играть, — устало предложил Крис, и вручивший ее.  
  
— Точно, именно этим и займусь, — на минуту Джим позволил себе мальчишество, показав Крису язык. Тот замахнулся, будто целясь дать ему подзатыльник, но отвел руку.  
  
— Еще не хватало бить героя Звездного Флота.  
  
— Да, ты теперь поосторожнее, — поддел его Джим. – Еще бы Маккой понял, что в героя Флота нельзя без причины тыкать иголки – и моя жизнь стала бы вдвое чудеснее.  
  
— Не вижу на твоей заднице орденов, — вступил в разговор Леонард. – Значит, в нее втыкать шприцы можно.  
  
— Не вижу логики в твоих словах, — удивился Спок. Маккой отмахнулся, поднялся с мягкой травы и сообщил:  
  
— У меня свидание. А вы, дорогие друзья, можете оставаться здесь, чтобы продолжить рассуждать о заслугах Кирка и отдельных частей его тела.  
  
Джим, Спок и Крис остались втроем под тенью раскидистой старой груши – той самой, откуда Джим и Леонард в свое время наблюдали за обучением вулканских кадетов. Их учебный корпус, закрытый на лето, манил к себе прошлой недоступностью и прохладой толстых каменных стен. Странно было понимать, что теперь все, от чего Джим бежал еще несколько месяцев назад, его настигло.  
  
Даже Спок, хотя как раз из-за этого Джим не протестовал.  
  
Крис, посидев с ними еще немного, ушел тоже, но ему и причину выдумывать было не нужно (Маккой наверняка наврал про свидание, уж Джим-то точно знал, что тот – старый девственник). Он тепло попрощался с Джимом и Споком, а те, глядя ему в спину, думали каждый о своем – и об одном и том же. Но к этому Джим успел привыкнуть.  
  
— Ты все еще против того, чтобы я был твоим наставником? – спросил Спок, внимательно глядя на Джима.  
  
— Это странно, — ответил тот. – Вся эта ситуация — странная.  
  
— Я не наблюдаю описанной тобой странности. После того, что произошло, именно я и должен открывать в тебе истинные пути. Ведь твоя Сила наполовину моя.  
  
Джим пожал плечами. Он все еще не мог смириться с тем, что Спок будет его учителем. Это все смахивало на штамп из романов: учитель и ученик, родственные души, через тернии – к звездам.  
  
Оставалось только смириться и отдаться воле Судьбы, а уж та не могла подвести своего любимчика.  
  
— Хочешь навестить отца? – вмешался в его размышления Спок.  
  
— Нет, — решил Джим. – Пока он под присмотром Криса, я уверен в том, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
Спок кивнул.  
  
Джордж все еще находился в стеклянном боксе в лазарете «Энтерпрайз», и никого, кроме капитана и Джима, видеть не хотел. Пайк пытался поговорить с ним, узнать, что было после взрыва на «Кельвине», но Джордж отмалчивался и улыбался. Джим только однажды услышал от него предложение больше, чем из трех слов, и оно внушало ему страх. Отец спросил:  
  
— Ты уверен, что я был единственным человеком, перешедшим на сторону Ромуланской Империи?  
  
И Джим не нашел, что ответить. Он уже до этого размышлял над тем, насколько вовремя и спланированно ромуланцы напали на Вулкан и Землю, чувствовал, что за всем этим стоит еще что-то, но не мог докопаться до правды. А единственный знающий ее человек сказал лишь, что умение держать язык за зубами – его ключ к жизни, и больше ни слова от него добиться было невозможно.  
  
Джим чувствовал, что история с «Нарадой» — не последняя его битва на пути к звездам, но и не торопился увязть в ней. У него был Спок, была Сила и вся жизнь впереди.  
  
Войн на его пути будет еще много, и только от Джима зависело, какую роль он в них сыграет.

 

Арт, на который был написан этот фик: **Attraction** by ДавыдоФФ


End file.
